No money, no love
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Él era toxico, corrosivo, veneno puro, contagiaba a todo el que se acercase y no existía cura que le hiciese cambiar, por eso siempre estuvo solo, y lo mejor hubiese sido que siguiera así hasta su muerte… (Alternative Universe - USUK)
1. La Toxina

No money, no love- **Uhuru-Chan**

Privet ~ Les traigo drama C:

Intentaré no poner mucho OoC, pero me parece que es necesario por la trama, y no, esta vez no es Iggy el estúpido y sensual drogadicto/alcohólico como he leído ya un par (Un par de cientos xD) de veces, será nuestro joven héroe.

**Ericka** o **Veelasullivan** (Again) es mi… colaboradora porque me da ideas de la trama en general, ella trama muchas cosas malignas y yo escribo como esclava y meto muchas ideas imbéciles para rellenar D;

Desde ya aviso que no quiero que me lleguen amenazas de muerte después, envíenselas a ella (?)

Esto es UsUk (Algún día escribiré UkUs, algún día ;_ ; )

Pondré todas las advertencias que tengo/recuerdo (LOL) por ahora, si no les gusta alguna, se largan de aquí e-e

**Advertencias:**Yaoi (Duh), _AU_, _OoC_, droga, violación (No es entre ellos dos), violencia, vocabulario soez, muerte de un/unos personaje/s, fluff (En un futuro no tan lejano, pero no por mucho tiempo), Iggyzone (?), lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Venga, ya, todo es de Himaruya, ¿Feliz? ¬¬

**Capítulo 1**: La Toxina

Aquel jueves iba camino a su casa después de una tranquila jornada de trabajo, se detuvo frente a un semáforo y esperó pacientemente a que cambiara la luz, cuando por fin la luz verde se encendió hizo andar su auto nuevamente, no se percató del automóvil negro que venía a toda velocidad por su derecha, lo chocó mientras intentaba detenerse, el auto de Arthur se volcó y el británico no supo nada más.

Cuando despertó, la blanca luz de la habitación quemaba sus ojos con el intenso brillo, pestañeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar su visión, intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo entero dolía demasiado, extinguiendo todo amago de movimiento por parte del rubio, suspiró molesto y se dedicó a observar su alrededor, estaba en un hospital, no tenía compañero de habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada. El lugar estaba en completo orden y silencio, una dolorosa punzada atravesó su cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos, gimió debido al dolor y decidió volver a dormir pensando que quizás aún necesitaba descansar del choque, entonces cuando despertara hablaría con alguna enfermera.

Despertó por el gran alboroto proveniente del pasillo que había fuera de su habitación, podía oír como los doctores y enfermeros gritaban histéricos dando y recibiendo instrucciones mientras sus voces se alejaban lentamente, cuando todo quedó en silencio nuevamente Arthur volvió a dormirse, producto de los analgésicos en su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente salió de la inconsciencia en la mañana, sus ojos verdes tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz solar que se filtraba a través de la ventana.

Los ruidos provenientes de la cama a su lado derecho le llamaron la atención, giró su verde mirada hasta toparse con un chico más joven que él, rubio con un mechón rebelde sobre su cuero cabelludo, estaba respirando con ayuda de una máquina y el intermitente sonido era emitido por el aparato que monitoreaba sus latidos.

-Buenos días señor Kirkland-Era una enfermera que venía a chequearlos.

-Buenos días-Intentó sentarse, pero un intenso mareo se lo impidió -¿Qué tengo?

-Nada de qué preocuparse, solo un par de cortes y moretones-Comentó despreocupadamente revisando al chico que estaba en la otra cama-Quizás te duela la cabeza por el impacto, pero te recuperarás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-Finalizó sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Oh…

Desvió su mirada desde la muchacha al otro paciente, estaba un poco pálido, pero su respiración se oía bien. La enfermera le miró de reojo-Llegó ayer-Le aclaró, para después concentrarse en los números que mostraban los aparatos.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Tuvo una sobredosis de heroína-Suspiró a modo de lamento-Y pensar que parece un angelito.

Arthur pasó saliva sonoramente, ¿Iba a compartir habitación con un adicto?, ¿Y si despertaba alterado y le atacaba?, carraspeó llamando nuevamente la atención de la joven.

-¿Cuándo podré irme?

-En cuanto te sientas mejor.

La chica dejó al muchacho en paz, y después de despedirse y decirle que pronto le traerían el desayuno, se marchó.

Arthur se quedó observándolo, era guapo como había dicho la enfermera, "Un ángel", no parecía tener más de veinte años, le dio lástima saber que era tan joven y había estado a punto de morir por culpa de la droga. El otro rubio se removió en sueños y sus párpados comenzaron a moverse sutilmente, Arthur ahogó un suspiro de excitación, tenía curiosidad por saber el color de sus ojos y no pensó que el chico despertaría tan rápido. Alfred pestañeó un par de veces muy lentamente, mostrando sus azules ojos que miraban hacia el techo, jadeó y tosió sintiendo su garganta seca, se sacó la mascarilla y miró hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con los verdes ojos del británico. Arthur mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos, atento a cualquier movimiento o palabra que pudiera emitir, aunque Alfred solo miró su brazos, encontrándose con la aguja que le inyectaba suero en su brazo izquierdo.

-Agua-Pidió casi en un gruñido, mirando al mayor.

-E…espera.

Arthur se levantó con cuidado de no marearse, hizo una mueca de dolor, aún no debía esforzarse, caminó hasta la cama del menor y le entregó el vaso de agua que había a su lado junto a unas gafas, pero el otro obviamente no podía sujetarlo y le envió una mirada molesta, el británico jadeó nervioso y le dio de beber con cuidado, Alfred tragó el contenido por completo como si hubiese estado semanas perdido en medio del desierto, se relamió los labios y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué coño me pasó?-Demandó saber, sin quitar su azul mirada de la verde del mayor.

-La enfermera dijo que…tuviste una sobredosis de…heroína-Explicó desviando la mirada, Alfred se quedó en silencio, mirando su brazo derecho donde se podían apreciar varios agujeros, lo recordaba, se había excedido un poco, estaba algo desesperado, no había consumido nada en tres días-Yo…-Arthur volvió a hablar, captando la atención del estadounidense-Volveré a mi cama-Informó no muy seguro de si esperar una respuesta o simplemente volver a su lugar.

Alfred levantó una ceja mientras lo veía caminar a duras penas hacia su cama, ¿Le había pedido permiso para acostarse?, sonrió divertido con la situación. Arthur se acostó aliviado, se sentía muy débil y su cabeza había comenzado a girar, haciéndole tener nauseas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Preguntó el menor, después de observar las múltiples vendas y moretones en el cuerpo del mayor.

-Un auto me chocó por el costado.

-Mph-Alfred emitió una risita burlona después de oír la respuesta-No parecías tan salvaje.

Arthur entrecerró sus ojos, ¿El tipo le estaba tomando el pelo?, y lo peor es que seguía sonriendo divertido por su reacción.

-¿De qué te ríes mocoso?-Preguntó sonrojándose a causa de la rabia, fulminando con la mirada al estadounidense.

-De ti por supuesto-Arthur iba a replicar, pero el menor no le dio tiempo-¿Tienes algo de comida?

Después de oír la pregunta se dio cuenta del deplorable estado del americano, al parecer no había probado bocado desde hacía semanas, el descubrimiento le hizo sentirse repentinamente preocupado por el menor, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse nuevamente y llamó a una enfermera, aunque Alfred se enojó después de eso, no parecía estar muy dispuesto a hablar con la muchacha, quien al parecer quería sacarle información, Arthur no se enteraba de mucho, hablaban en murmullos y el menor le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, casi como pidiéndole ayuda. Al final la chica se marchó enojada y Alfred bufó frustrado, él no le diría nada sobre su vida a nadie.

-Debiste decirle lo que quería oír, estás famélico.

Jones se quedó en silencio unos segundos analizando la situación, el otro chico parecía ser muy bondadoso, no cualquiera se preocupaba del estado de salud de un drogadicto que acaba de conocer, sonrió en un gesto algo extraño, casi imperceptible, pero rápidamente esbozó una cálida sonrisa, como las que solía mostrar de niño a sus padres.

-Me llamo Alfred-Se presentó, ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por el mayor.

Arthur se quedó mudo por la impresión, la actitud del chico había cambiado radicalmente de un momento a otro, aquello era un poco extraño. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y respondió con su nombre, después de eso Alfred le explicó que le querían inculpar por algo que no había cometido, algo relacionado con la venta de drogas y en lo que el muchacho aseguraba no estar involucrado.

-¿Y la policía quiere interrogarte?-La historia era algo enredada para alguien como él.

-Exacto, pero yo no he hecho nada y de seguro me meterán a la cárcel de todos modos-Se lamentó cerrando sus ojos en una expresión preocupada. Arthur le miró con lástima, el muchacho lucía tan joven, dudaba que hubiese hecho algo que mereciese el encierro.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Preguntó con voz suave, sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Tengo veintidós recién cumplidos, nací el cuatro de Julio-Informó sonriente-¿Y tú?, luces mayor que yo, apuesto que eres todo un señorito correcto-Agregó socarronamente.

-Mmph-Gruñó molesto antes de contestar-Tengo veintinueve, y por lo que veo tú debes ser el típico yankee ruidoso y latoso.

-No te lo tomes a mal viejo, era un cumplido.

Alfred le hizo un símbolo de paz con la mano derecha, a lo que Arthur respondió con un gesto obsceno, su paciencia no duraba demasiado, mucho menos con los estadounidenses con los que debía convivir a diario.

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la mañana la enfermera volvió, les sirvió el desayuno de mala gana y se marchó, Alfred se levantó sigilosamente después de sacarse la aguja del suero con maestría propia de un doctor, se puso sus gafas y se sentó a desayunar junto a Arthur en su cama a pesar de sus quejas, aunque tuvo que volver a su propia cama a regañadientes cuando una enfermera puso el grito al cielo al verles a través del vidrio de la puerta, regañándolos por romper las reglas del hospital y por un sinnúmero de cosas que no se molestaron en oír realmente.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre sus vidas y de temas vanos que salían a relucir en ocasiones, Arthur descubrió que el muchacho estaba solo, igual que él. Ambas familias les habían dejado de lado, por diferentes motivos claro estaba. A Alfred por su adicción a la heroína y a Arthur por las constantes peleas con su padre y demás familiares. El americano no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir hablando sobre su vida después de un rato, prefería oír sobre Arthur, él le contó que era contador en una importante empresa y que el dinero no le faltaba, pero no le importaba mucho porque no tenía muchos gastos, Alfred por el contrario no tenía trabajo, aunque a veces se las arreglaba con labores esporádicas como la venta de objetos, pintar casas, arreglar muebles, entre otras cosas. Arthur le contó que vivía en un barrio tranquilo a minutos del centro de la ciudad, Alfred en cambio vivía en un feo y peligroso barrio, rodeado de gente no muy exitosa ni trabajadora, donde las casas y departamentos tenían sus paredes llenas de rayas y los vidrios estaban trizados o rotos.

Al día siguiente Arthur despertó porque Alfred le estaba moviendo suavemente, Arthur se sonrojó avergonzado, el muchacho estaba con su rostro muy cerca del propio, y él no estaba acostumbrado a tener cercanía con nadie, el menor no le dejó alejarse, en cambio le tapó la boca e hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?-Inquirió, dejándolo hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Contra preguntó el británico pestañeando, algo tocado por la luz matutina.

-De seguro vendrán hoy a interrogarme-Le susurró frunciendo el ceño-Necesito salir de aquí.

-Umm, aléjate-Pidió aún algo cohibido, el otro obedeció y Arthur se puso de pie-¿Y qué te hace pensar que nos dejarán ir?

-Vamos, no creo que duden de ti viejo, solo distrae a las enfermeras diciéndoles que te quieres ir, primero ve a pedirles ropa.

Alfred empujó a Arthur hasta la salida, el británico suspiró y caminó en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarle, encontró a un paramédico y le pidió dos cambios de ropa, el chico era muy amable, le dijo que le siguiera y le entregó las prendas, Arthur se lo agradeció y volvió a la habitación tratando de esconderlas de la vista de los demás empleados, entró y le pasó su cambio a Alfred. El estadounidense se desnudó frente a él sin pudor alguno, Arthur desvió su mirada incómodo y comenzó a cambiarse su propia ropa, cuidando de no mostrar nada de piel al menor.

Una vez que Jones terminó de vestirse comenzó a doblar la bata que había usado y las sábanas de la cama, después hizo lo mismo con las sábanas y bata de Arthur, las apiló todas y las cargó en sus brazos.

-¿Se supone que si llevas eso nadie te verá?-Preguntó divertido el británico ante la ocurrencia de Alfred.

-_C'mon dude_, es que ni siquiera pediste un gorro.

-Estamos en julio, eso si hubiese llamado la atención, están todos muriendo de calor y tu…

-Ya, ya, mira, ahora no hay nadie fuera-Le cortó Alfred, mirando por la ventana de la puerta-Sal tu primero, yo te sigo.

Arthur suspiró y salió de la habitación, Alfred venía caminando dos metros tras él, nadie los detuvo hasta que llegaron a la recepción, entonces Arthur se detuvo a hablar con una de las mujeres que estaba libre, la otra que no tenía trabajo estaba enfrascada en una apasionada partida de "solitario". Le pidió que lo sacara del sistema porque ya tenía permiso para irse. Vio a Alfred por el rabillo del ojo, el americano dejó las sábanas en una cesta y salió tranquilamente del hospital, en cambio el inglés tuvo algunos problemas, llamaron a un doctor para ratificar su estado, el viejo le riñó por querer irse sin consultarlo antes y al final le dejaron ir después de entregarle sus pertenencias e informarle que se habían comunicado con su aseguradora para darle lo datos de la persona que lo había chocado, aquel tipo se había quebrado un brazo y tuvo que quedarse y dar sus datos a regañadientes, cuando lo chocó estaba borracho y había intentado huir.

-¡Aquí!-Alfred le llamaba escondido tras un auto.

Arthur se acercó, el chico le tomó de la muñeca y lo sacó corriendo del lugar. Se detuvieron cuando ya estaban a dos calles del centro médico. Arthur jadeaba mientras Alfred vigilaba su alrededor con cierto grado de paranoia.

-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó Arthur una vez que pudo recobrar el aliento, mirando al más alto directo a los ojos a través de sus lentes.

-Supongo que debo volver a mi casa-Respondió desganado, apoyándose en una pared cercana y mirando hacia otro lugar-Espero que no estén ahí.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los policías, ya sabes, "Seguro el tipo que huyó del hospital es el culpable"-Contestó fingiendo la voz y frunciendo el ceño molesto, pasando después a una afligida mueca mientras revolvía sus dorados cabellos con evidente preocupación.

Arthur sintió lástima por el estadounidense, lucía genuinamente preocupado, se mordió el labio inseguro, ¿Qué debía hacer?, el muchacho no parecía ser un mal chico, simplemente tenía un problema de adicción que de seguro comenzó por culpa de su familia. Lo pensó unos minutos y finalmente expuso en palabras lo que estaba pensando.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras encuentras otro lugar-Alfred le miró exageradamente sorprendido, pero Arthur no se dio cuenta, estaba avergonzado mirando el suelo-S…solo es una idea, no vayas a pensar cosas raras.

-¿En serio?, joder, ¡Gracias _dude_!, ¡Eres de lo mejor!-Exclamó abrazándolo efusivamente y levantándolo del suelo.

-¡Bájame!-Exigió Arthur con el rostro casi tan rojo como un tomate-La gente nos está mirando.

-Disculpa, ¿Vamos?, de seguro ya me están buscando-Le apuró Alfred sonriente.

Arthur asintió a regañadientes e hizo detener un taxi, subieron y el británico indicó hacia donde iban, no hablaron más en el camino hasta que llegaron a casa del mayor. Arthur se preguntaba si Alfred pensaba traer ropa o algún documento, pero no parecía ni remotamente preocupado por eso, solo se mantenía mirando el camino, como si lo estuviese memorizando.

Bajaron del transporte y caminaron juntos hacia la casa del mayor, Arthur se sintió súbitamente preocupado, ¿Y si Alfred planeaba asaltarlo y por eso quería quedarse con él?, se tensó sin querer y apretó sus labios haciéndolos quedar en una perfecta línea recta. Alfred le miró de reojo y le sonrió cálidamente, Arthur se relajó un poco, no podía pensar mal de alguien que sonreía como un ángel, le devolvió el gesto algo avergonzado y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del hogar. Al entrar nadie los recibió, cruzaron el umbral y el británico suspiró satisfecho de poder estar al fin en su casa.

-Haré el almuerzo-Le dijo al estadounidense, este asintió a la vez que inspeccionaba su alrededor con verdadero interés-Pasa y siéntate, puedes encender el televisor si quieres.

Arthur se marchó a la cocina. La casa era de las que se podían llamar "normales" para el común de la población estadounidense, pero a Alfred se le hizo un lugar grande para una persona sola, todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpieza, se sintió a gusto sabiendo que podría estar ahí en vez de en aquel chiquero que se había conseguido por un dato de Gilbert, un tipo que a veces le conseguía droga más barata. Caminó hasta el medio del salón de estar y se puso a husmear silencioso en los muebles del espacio, quizás encontraría algo que le gustase, pero no había nada interesante, así que al final se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión como le había recomendado el británico minutos atrás.

Arthur estaba emocionado cocinando un platillo simple de espagueti con salsa, esperaba que le quedara delicioso para sorprender a su invitado, ya estaba harto de la gente que le decía que cocinaba como si tuviese dos manos izquierdas, él creía que su comida era comestible, no gourmet como la de esos tipos de los programas del cable, pero pasable en fin. Se asomó sigiloso por el marco de la puerta para ver que hacía el menor, lo encontró echado cómodamente en su sofá mientras miraba una película de guerra que no supo identificar, volvió al lado de la olla y sacó los fideos, revolvió la salsa y le agregó salchichas.

-Alfred-Le llamó desde la cocina.

-¿Qué?-Respondió el americano desde la sala de estar.

-¿Te gusta el huevo frito?

-Sí.

Arthur sacó la sartén, le echó el aceite y puso un huevo encima, aprovechó mientras se cocía para echar los blancos fideos sobre un plato, revolvió la salsa dos veces más y vertió lo suficiente sobre el plato, le puso el huevo al final y sonrió satisfecho, no lucía mal y no se había quemado, al parecer había servido ver aquellos tutoriales de los programas de cocina y el leer las instrucciones del paquete de la pasta, aunque aún no intentaba cocinar otras cosas más complejas. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa junto a un vaso y los cubiertos, luego volvió con su propio plato y un jugo de naranja que había en su nevera.

-Ya está listo.

Alfred se levantó con rapidez, ya sentía que moría de hambre, no habían alcanzado a desayunar en el hospital, se sentó y de inmediato se tragó una considerable cantidad de fideos, las salchichas estaban bien, pero los fideos estaban aceitosos y pegoteados, la salsa algo aguada y aún no probaba el huevo frito que lucía casi tan aceitoso como la pasta, sin embargo no quiso decirle nada al mayor, que le miraba esperanzado como esperando su juicio sobre el platillo.

-¿Qué tal están?

-Um, ¡Están deliciosos!-Exclamó sonriéndole radiante-Hace meses que no comía algo decente y caliente-Agregó de inmediato, aunque aquello si era verdad.

Arthur sonrió con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y comenzó a engullir su propia comida feliz de haber logrado cocinar bien al fin, Alfred observó sus gestos, el británico no parecía muy acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, y tampoco a tener muestras de cariño como había comprobado cuando le abrazó en la calle más temprano, sonrió sinuoso y continuó comiendo el platillo con calma.

Cuando Alfred terminó, el mayor se le quedó mirando disimuladamente, esperaba que pronto ganara un poco más de peso, el muchacho no lucía muy saludable, su cabello no brillaba, su piel estaba algo pálida, tenía unas marcadas ojeras que parecían estar ahí de forma permanente y sus labios parecían en exceso secos. Arthur retiró los platos y se disculpó con Alfred, iría un momento al balcón del segundo piso, el chico asintió y se quedó en el sofá. Kirkland subió algo desesperado, necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia, era una mala manía que tenía y no había probado uno desde aquella noche cuando volvía a su casa y el automóvil lo chocó. Entró a su habitación y encontró una cajetilla sobre su mesita de noche, lo encendió con rapidez y salió al balcón para no dejar el lugar lleno de humo. Cuando ya se lo estaba acabando sintió que las ventanas corredizas que hacían de puertas se abrían, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Alfred que salía con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano. Arthur frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar sacar uno, lo necesito-Se disculpó apoyándose junto al mayor.

-Que maleducado de tu parte el entrar a mi habitación sin permiso-Espetó dándole una última calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, y después echándolo a la papelera que permanecía estática en un rincón del pequeño balcón.

-Estabas tardando viejo, me aburro con facilidad-Contestó sin mirarle.

-Eres un mocoso malcriado.

Alfred sonrió, le habían dicho eso antes muchas veces, caló el cigarro y le ofreció a Arthur, este lo miró y aceptó compartirlo, de todos modos no se sentía satisfecho solo con uno. Se terminaron ese cigarrillo y después Alfred sacó otro del bolsillo trasero de su jean, Arthur levantó una ceja, ¿Cuántos le había robado?

-No te acostumbres a sacar mis cosas, la próxima no la tomaré tan a la ligera-Advirtió calando del nuevo cigarrillo que compartía con el menor.

-No seas tacaño, solo son dos y los comparto contigo, _dude_-Respondió, acercando su mano para desordenar el cabello rubio pálido del británico en un arrumaco amistoso. Arthur se apartó suavemente, visiblemente incómodo, Alfred lo notó, pero no pareció importarle.

Horas después, cuando cayó la noche, ambos angloparlantes estaban viendo el noticiero y comentando lo emitido, hasta que Arthur comenzó a bostezar cada vez más seguido, cuando dieron las diez de la noche se levantó del sofá y restregó sus ojos con modorra. Alfred le observó en silencio, él aún no tenía ni un poco de sueño, él era un ser nocturno que despertaba a mitad del día después de agitadas noches en los barrios donde frecuentaba ir.

-Iré a acostarme, ven conmigo para mostrarte donde dormirás.

Jones apagó el televisor y siguió al mayor hasta una habitación frente a la del mayor, entraron, era un poco más pequeña que la de Arthur, estaba en perfecto orden igual que el resto de la casa, la cama era de una plaza, pero lucía bastante cómoda, Alfred se preguntaba para sus adentros el porqué de aquella habitación si el británico decía estar solo, y no parecía tener amigos, puesto que nadie fue a visitarlo el día anterior, pensó entonces que quizás mantenía aquella habitación como una pequeña esperanza de tener a alguien que pudiese ocuparla.

Arthur se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un pijama limpio que supuso le quedaría bien al americano, después de todo a él le quedaba un poco ancho, se lo dejó sobre la cama y se despidió después de decirle que podía sacar lo que quisiera del congelador, y que podía usar la pequeña televisión que estaba sobre la cómoda mientras no hiciera ruido y le dejara dormir.

-Buenas noches-Se despidió saliendo de la habitación, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la blanca puerta-Me voy a dar cuenta si sacas algo, ¿Eh?

-¿En serio?-Alfred se rió de forma estruendosa-No seas paranoico, _dude_, fue solo un cigarrillo.

-Fueron dos-Refutó el británico, frunciendo el ceño.

-Buenas noches Arthur.

Kirkland cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama, cerró las cortinas y se acostó en su mullida cama, suspiró cansado, adoraba sus almohadas de plumas, ellas le harían descansar como se merecía.

Jones se quedó despierto hasta tarde mirando la tv, esperando pacientemente que el mayor se quedase profundamente dormido, cuando dieron las tres de la mañana apagó el aparato y se levantó discreto, caminó silencioso con la misma gracia de un felino al acecho, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Arthur cuidando de no dejar entrar luz, asomó su cabeza, solo se podía vislumbrar un bulto que respiraba suavemente sobre la cama, entró y se dispuso a hurgar entre las pertenencias del mayor, de todos modos no se daría cuenta si le faltaba algo, parecía ser un hombre más bien distraído en cuanto a lo material.

Después de unos minutos sin encontrar nada que le llamase la atención lo suficiente, se detuvo en una caja mediana que estaba cubierta con una fina capa de polvo. La caja se encontraba tras un cuadro con una fotografía de un paisaje que había sido tomada unas décadas atrás, con delicadeza levantó la tapa desde los bordes, sin dejar marca de sus dedos en la fina capa gris, dentro habían muchas cartas amarillentas, no pudo ver que tenían escrito en el sobre por la casi nula luz que se filtraba entra las cortinas, rebuscó un poco y al fondo tanteó una cadena delgada con una piedra aplanada y ovalada, no era más grande que una moneda, cerró la caja dejando todo en su lugar y se marchó hacia la habitación en la que debería estar durmiendo. Encendió la luz y descubrió la esmeralda que resplandecía entre sus dedos, era una piedra preciosa que brillaba como si tuviese vida dentro de ella, se quedó embelesado observando la joya que colgaba de una delgada cadena de plata, cuando reaccionó la escondió en el bolsillo delantero del jean que le habían dado en el hospital, dobló la prenda y la dejó dentro de uno de los cajones de la cómoda, dudaba que Arthur se metiese a irrumpir su privacidad como él lo había hecho instantes atrás.

Volvió a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, tardó un poco en quedarse dormido, estaba ansioso, su cuerpo necesitaba la toxina a la que se había acostumbrado alojar, además le dolía mucho es estómago, se revolvió en su cama un par de veces intentando mitigar el malestar y después de un rato su cuerpo se rindió ante el sueño.

* * *

No hice las 5.000 palabras que planeaba hacer, soy un fraude xD Primer capítulo aburrido, lo sé. Si vieron algún error sean tan amables de decírmelo.

Creo que cambiaré el resumen otro día, no me convence del todo :/

Si les agradó o quieren dejar alguna sugerencia háganlo en un review. Cuídense guapas/os, bye!


	2. White horse

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Venga, aclaraciones del capítulo: South Central es el lugar más peligroso de LA, San Fernando Valley es un lugar de clase media, mitad residencial y urbano.

Kees (El nombre significa cuerno, me pareció apropiado) es Holanda, me dio flojera buscar el nombre más usado en el fandom.

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 2**: White horse.

Al día siguiente Arthur despertó sintiendo sus energías renovadas, solo habían sido dos noches en la cama del hospital, pero sentía que había extrañado su cama de blandas y cómodas almohadas. Se estiró sintiendo sus músculos moverse placenteramente, rodó hasta la orilla, tenía la mala costumbre de dormir en medio de la cama. Se levantó perezosamente, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas, el sol brillaba intensamente en el azul cielo, escuchó el ruido de un vidrio quebrándose contra el suelo en el primer piso, salió de su habitación y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta donde debería estar durmiendo su invitado, pero al asomarse no encontró a nadie, hizo un mohín de disgusto, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese _yankee_?

Alfred acababa de levantarse, era temprano para él, las once de la mañana. Bajó las escaleras y se fue directo a la cocina, estaba muy ansioso, necesitaba comer lo que fuese, pero no había nada preparado en el refrigerador y no quería cocinar, y aunque quisiese, no sabía hacerlo, él simplemente juntaba dinero y compraba en algún local de comida rápida, mucho más barato y fácil que cocinar un platillo diferente a diario, o eso pensaba.

Se agachó para revisar el mueble de madera que estaba junto a la nevera, pero solo encontró artículos de aseo, se levantó y se golpeó potentemente contra la alacena, haciendo que un vaso que estaba puesto en la orilla cayera al piso y se quebrase en pedazos. Alfred se quejó, se había golpeado demasiado fuerte, pestañeó sintiéndose repentinamente mareado, se apoyó en el lavaplatos y Arthur llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó mirando reprobatoriamente el vaso quebrado.

-Ungh-Gimió a modo de protesta por el malestar- ¡Es tu culpa por no saber guardar los malditos vasos!-Gritó colérico.

Arthur iba a replicar, pero se quedó callado al notar que el menor estaba sobando su cabeza y parecía estar esforzándose en mantenerse de pie.

-¿El vaso te golpeó?-Se acercó y quitó las manos de Alfred.

-Me golpeé con el mueble al levantarme y se cayó el vaso-Contestó dejándose hacer.

-¿Te sientes bien?-El chico tenía un chichón bastante grande en la mollera.

-Creo que necesito sentarme un momento.

Arthur le acercó una silla y el más alto se sentó con lentitud, la cabeza le dolía demasiado. El británico seguía inspeccionando la zona, esta vez separando el dorado y suave cabello, pero no encontró sangre, aún así sabía que podía tener una lesión interna.

-Deberías recostarte en el sillón-Sugirió, mirándole con la preocupación tiñendo sus verdes ojos.

-Estoy bien, _dude_, me han pasado cosas peores.

-Hazme caso mocoso-Arthur intentó levantarlo, pero el chico a pesar de ser delgado, era más pesado que él-¡Ve a echarte al sillón!

-No soy un jodido perro-Alfred frunció el ceño y siguió resistiéndose.

-Bien, si te pasa algo dejaré que te mueras y te lanzaré a la basura.

Arthur se volteó con el rostro rojo de la rabia, odiaba que le llevaran la contra, agarró una pala y una escoba y barrió los trozos de lo que hace unos minutos era un vaso, lo metió a una bolsa plástica que sacó de uno de los cajones del mueble que antes había inspeccionado Alfred, y lo lanzó al basurero azul que tenía en la cocina. Después de dejar todo en su lugar se volteó y encontró la silla vacía, sonrió satisfecho, el estadounidense le había hecho caso al fin y al cabo.

Llevó la silla al comedor y lo vio echado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados mientras se sobaba suavemente el chichón. Sus gafas estaban sobre la mesita de centro.

-Supongo que buscabas comida cuando te golpeaste-El chico asintió lentamente-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

Alfred abrió sus azules ojos un momento, recordando el grasoso y delicioso tocino con un par de huevos fritos que su madre le cocinaba cuando era pequeño en las mañanas, antes de enviarlo al colegio público al que asistía con su hermano mayor, frunció el ceño saliendo de sus recuerdos, hacía mucho que no pensaba en su familia, miró a Arthur quien estaba de pie esperando oír su respuesta. Suspiró, hace tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él, de todos modos nadie tenía la obligación de sentir preocupación por su persona.

-Tengo ganas de comer tocino y huevos-Murmuró finalmente, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Con jugo?

-¿No tienes Coca-Cola?

-Puedo ir a comprar-Dijo Arthur frunciendo el entrecejo, aquel chico tenía malos hábitos alimenticios- Pero para que bebas a la hora del almuerzo, ahora solo tengo leche y jugo.

-Bien.

-Iré a comprar el tocino, escúchame bien-Le llamó acercándose al sofá para atraer su atención-No salgas de la casa, ¿Entendido?

-¿Eh?, ¿Me estás secuestrando anciano?-Preguntó sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados-No pensé que querías aprovecharte de mí, con razón tanta amabilidad, solo me deseas p…

-Cállate Alfred, esto es en serio-Le cortó apretando una de sus mejillas fugazmente a modo de reprimenda-Si sales la policía podría encontrarte, yo creo que relacionaron mi salida junto con tu escape, de hecho, fue demasiado obvio.

-Entonces de todos modos pueden venir y revisar tu casa directamente-Concluyó el menor, sobando su mejilla y abriendo sus ojos para dirigirlos al británico-Pero no pensemos en eso ahora, en serio tengo mucha hambre.

-Bien-Bufó el mayor-Simplemente espérame aquí, cuando regrese hablaremos de esto.

Arthur subió a vestirse y buscar su monedero, después bajó y se fue en busca de ese asqueroso tocino nada saludable que sabía estaba dentro de la dieta de la mayoría de los estadounidenses. Estaba preocupado por el muchacho, quería saber de dónde venía y porqué acabó inyectándose aquella droga, era tan joven aún.

Cuando volvió a su casa fue directo a la cocina, se dispuso a cocinar para Alfred y aprovechó de poner agua en la tetera, miró el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la cocina, iban a ser las doce, se sorprendió, nunca se levantaba tan tarde, se le iban a juntar el desayuno con el almuerzo, así que decidió apresurarse.

El aroma del tocino cociéndose llegaba a la aguda nariz de Alfred, olía tan bien, esperaba que no quedase en exceso aceitoso como la pasta que le había cocinado el día anterior. Se levantó cuidadosamente y se adentró en la cocina.

-No sé cocinar, pero creo que ya se está quemando-Comentó mientras se mantenía detrás de Arthur, asustándolo y haciendo que soltase un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te acercaste por mi espalda mientras cocino?, ¡Pude haber tirado el aceite hirviendo!-Gritó colérico, ignorando lo mencionado anteriormente por Alfred.

-_C'mon_, no seas exagerado.

-Mocoso imprudente-Se volteó y la carne ya se estaba recogiendo en una masa quemada, con pánico la sacó y la colocó en un plato blanco.

-Te dije que ya estaba cocida.

-Joder, entonces cocina tú, hago esto para que te sientas bien y me vienes a m…-El británico se quedó callado al ver la sonrisa burlona del menor.

-Nos conocemos hace dos días y ya te crees mi esposa.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Eso quisieras!-Chilló volteándose para seguir cocinando el desayuno y para evitar la mirada socarrona de Alfred-Y soy hombre.

-Oh, disculpa, quise decir esposo-Se corrigió aguantándose la risa.

-¡Sal de aquí, maldito mocoso!, ¡Deberías estar en el sofá!

Arthur lo empujó hasta sacarlo de la cocina, ignorando cuando el menor explotó en una irritante risotada aguda, volteó y volvió a sus labores en la cocina, procurando no quemar los trozos de tocino restantes ni los huevos, al terminar dejó el plato sobre la mesa de mala gana y el estadounidense corrió a sentarse, olvidándose del dolor proveniente de su cabeza al observar lo bien que lucía el nuevo trozo de tocino juntos a los huevos fritos.

-Se ve bueno-Comentó en voz alta antes de comenzar a comer torpemente gracias al leve temblor que sufrían sus manos.

Arthur volvió de la cocina con el jugo para Alfred en una mano, y en la otra su fina taza blanca de té, en esa ocasión había olvidado comprar _scones_.

Alfred devoraba sin tregua la carne y los huevos, Arthur le miró por un momento, parecía complacido con lo que le había cocinado.

-¡Estaba buenísimo, viejo!-Halagó al terminar de engullir, y después de beberse el jugo-¿No quedó más?

-Lo demás es lo que se quemó-Aclaró tranquilo, dando un sorbo de su té.

-¿Dónde los dejaste?-Alfred se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, dispuesto a comerse los quemados trozos de carne.

-Ahí encima-Arthur señaló en dirección al horno, el plato reposaba sobre el mueble junto a él. El menor fue en busca del plato y volvió satisfecho mordisqueando un trozo-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo?, ¿Es que ya no te satisfago?-Gimoteó dramáticamente, aún con la carne en la boca.

-Es en serio mocoso.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

-Si la policía llegase a venir, ¿Qué haremos?-Inquirió con semblante preocupado, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me escondo-Contestó como si fuese lo más obvio-Supongo que tienes un buen lugar para hacerlo-Agregó con un tinte de doble sentido, mirándole de vuelta con ojos díscolos que el otro ignoró.

-En realidad no tengo ningún lugar así-Refutó sin notar el tinte de la última frase, se removió incómodo en su lugar-Pero supongo que puedes escapar por el jardín si saltas el muro.

-¿Tienes un jardín?-Preguntó dejando los cubiertos sobre el vacío plato.

-Sí, me gusta la jardinería.

-Muéstramelo.

Arthur se puso de pie y jaló al menor de la muñeca para que le siguiera, pasaron a través de la cocina hasta un pasillo que llevaba al patio, Alfred se extrañó, no había notado esa puerta. Salieron y los rayos del sol los bañaron cálidamente. El estadounidense miró sorprendido el lugar, se notaba que Arthur ponía esmero en el cuidado de su jardín, todas las plantas lucían rebosantes de vida.

-Buenos días mis niñas-Le saludó el británico con una sonrisa sincera-Él es Alfred.

-¿Es en serio?-Preguntó el menor mirándolo como a un loco-¿Les hablas?

-Por supuesto, son seres vivos-Respondió frunciendo el ceño-Discúlpenlo niñas, es un pobre campesino _yankee_ que encontré tirado.

-¿Campesino?

-Eso es lo que eres.

Alfred mordió sus labios sintiéndose incómodo, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?, estaba seguro de que podía imitar perfectamente a la gente de ciudad, frunció el ceño perdiéndose en sus recuerdos por segunda vez en el día, odiaba el acento sureño que había heredado de su familia.

-A veces pronuncias mal-Explicó el mayor, tomando una regadera que había cerca de la puerta-Siempre me fijo en lo mal que pronuncian ustedes los estadounidenses, pero tú eres un caso especial.

-Gracias, viejo, eres muy amable-Respondió venenoso, enviándole una mirada resentida.

-De todos modos para mi todos ustedes hablan horrible, no te lo tomes personal-Aclaró regando un rosal lleno de flores amarillas.

-Y ustedes hablan como si trajeran una papa en la boca-Susurró para sí el menor, asegurándose de que el mayor no lo oyera.

Alfred se dedicó a observar el lugar, las murallas que dividían el jardín de Arthur con el de sus vecinos eran algo bajas, no medían mucho más que él mismo. Había un árbol cerca del muro, alguien podría entrar o salir perfectamente si se trepaba de él.

-¿Tu plantaste el árbol?

-Oh, no, él estaba aquí cuando llegué-Explicó mientras dejaba de lado la regadera y se disponía a chequear el estado de sus otras plantas, pero le interrumpió el sonido de su celular, contestó con disgusto después de leer el nombre en la pantalla-¿Qué quieres?

Alfred prestó atención, pensó que Arthur era un hombre solitario, aunque con esa respuesta al contestar notaba que no era amigable con quien fuese que hablase. Arthur comentó que había tenido un accidente, que estaba en su casa y que volvería a trabajar el día siguiente.

Era Francis, su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo, se había enterado esa mañana sobre el accidente gracias a un comentario despreocupado de su jefe cuando le había preguntado sobre el británico, él llamó enseguida, estaba preocupado y se sentía culpable de no haber estado con su amigo cuando le necesitaba.

-Sí, ya, no te llamé porque no me pasó nada…Si, no te preocupes…bueno, nos vemos, adiós _frog_.

-Creí que no tenías amigos-Comentó el menor apenas Arthur cortó la llamada.

-Supongo que Francis es la excepción-Respondió desinteresadamente, aprovechando de marcar otro número-Espero que los de la aseguradora me paguen por el accidente, necesito otro auto.

Arthur se metió a la casa olvidando que hace minutos atrás estaba mimando a sus plantas, Alfred le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentía ansioso nuevamente y había comenzado a transpirar, síntoma que atribuyó al sol al que se había expuesto minutos antes, pero que en realidad se debía a otro factor.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-¿Eh?

Arthur dejó de hablar por el celular para mirar extrañado al menor, parecía afligido y se secaba las manos en su pantalón de pijama.

-Necesito ir a mi casa a buscar mi ropa-Se excusó con rapidez, mirándole a los ojos urgido.

-Oh…Bien.

El británico le entregó su billetera y siguió hablando con su asesor del seguro, Alfred subió con rapidez a ponerse la ropa que había conseguido el día anterior, sacó algunos billetes y bajó corriendo las escaleras, le devolvió la billetera a Arthur, quien al aparecer discutía a través del celular, y salió del hogar.

Tomó un bus y esperó, su casa estaba algo alejada de la de Arthur, llegó casi una hora y media después, se sentía terrible, descendió y caminó buscando aquel edificio en particular, lo encontró, el cartel de neón, que estaba apagado a esas horas, rezaba "_The lion's den_"*, caminó al callejón de al lado, subió las escaleras de emergencia y golpeó la puerta lateral del local por el segundo piso. Un hombre alto de rubios cabellos peinados hacia arriba abrió la puerta, sus serios ojos verdes le miraron de arriba hacia abajo, frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?

-Kees, necesito un _white horse-_Pidió atropelladamente, rascándose la muñeca derecha-Mejor dos.

Kees estiró su mano esperando la paga, Alfred sacó los billetes, le entregó catorce dólares y el hombre se adentró en su casa unos segundos, volvió con una jeringa en mano y dos bolsas pequeñas con un polvo marrón claro, le entregó las cosas y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Algo más?

-Tres _doves._

El holandés las sacó de su bolsillo, ya conocía a Alfred y sus preferencias a la hora de comprar.

-Ya sabes.

Alfred le entregó otros tres billetes de diez y se despidió, escondió en sus bolsillos sus compras, bajó las escaleras y caminó con rapidez a su departamento, no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Al llegar abrió ansioso la puerta, se sentó en el roído sofá de dos cuerpos y sacó la jeringa que se notaba usada, abrió el cajón que estaba junto al sillón, sacó un guante de látex, lo amarró alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo, después sacó una cuchara sucia y encendió una vela que estaba abandonada en el pequeño mueble, disolvió el polvo en la cuchara gracias al fuego e intentó calmarse vanamente antes de inyectarse, aunque no importó, estaba tan acostumbrado que encontró la vena con maestría y se clavó la aguja a la perfección, soltó el guante e inyectó la sustancia lentamente, suspiró sintiéndose aliviado, sacó la aguja y la lanzó al suelo después de ponerle la tapa. Se quedó un rato echado en el sillón, al cabo de unos segundos se sintió en la gloria, cuanto había necesitado aquella sensación. Sintió sus músculos relajarse, gimoteó extasiado y se permitió estar en la misma posición durante al menos media hora, hasta que decidió levantarse para meter sus pertenencias a un bolso. Torpemente metió algunas prendas, artículos de aseo, ropa interior y un par de zapatillas, se sentía un poco adormecido, buscó su celular, estaba sobre su cama, tenía llamadas perdidas del tipo que le había conseguido aquel departamento, seguramente creyó que moriría con la sobredosis, le enviaría un mensaje luego. Terminó con su bolso después de guardar ahí dentro la bolsa restante, las pastillas y una jeringa nueva que tenía guardada, se puso su chaqueta favorita de bombardero color café y salió del lugar en dirección a la parada de buses.

Subió a duras penas, estaba un poco mareado, pagó su pasaje y se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos al lado de la ventana, viajó mirando como el paisaje cambiaba de la suciedad y delincuencia a la ciudad, y posteriormente a la villa residencial de San Fernando donde vivía el británico. Bajó del bus tranquilamente, caminó sonriente hasta que encontró la casa de Arthur, golpeó y no esperó más de diez segundos para que el mayor abriera la puerta, le miró preocupado, eran cerca de las tres y media, había tardado mucho como para solo haber ido en busca de sus pertenencias, aunque no sabía con seguridad qué tan lejos se encontraba el departamento de Alfred.

-Hasta que llegas.

-Hola, _dude_-Levantó su bolso-Listo.

-El almuerzo ya está enfriándose, entra.

Alfred caminó algo lento hasta la mesa, dejó su chaqueta de cuero sobre la silla, hacía mucho calor como para andar con ella puesta, se sentó y dejó el bolso entre sus piernas, eran los mismos fideos del día anterior. Los comió con calma, Arthur se extrañó del cambio de actitud del chico, parecía tan ansioso hacía un par de horas atrás y ahora estaba muy relajado, pero prefirió no decir nada, siguió almorzando y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había entregado su billetera a un drogadicto, su billetera con el dinero que le quedaba para el resto del mes, tragó saliva con dificultad, ni siquiera había revisado después de que el menor se marchó, estaba distraído hablando con el de la aseguradora.

-Y… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Preguntó tratando de sonar casual, mirándole atentamente.

-Um-Alfred levantó su mirada-Me entretuve con un vecino.

-¿Cuánto llevaste?

-¿Cuánto de qué?-Se hacía el desentendido mientras absorbía un fideo.

-Dinero, ¿Cuánto gastaste?

-Ya sabes, llevé cincuenta-Respondió como si nada, mirando hacia su plato como si este le interesara.

-¡Cincuenta!, ¿Qué mierda compraste?-Se alteró, no era tanto dinero, pero imaginaba que uso le había dado el menor.

-Te lo voy a devolver, lo juro-Contestó evadiendo la pregunta.

-No quiero drogas en mi casa.

-Entonces, ¿Debería irme?

Alfred le envió una mirada gélida, idéntica a la que le dedicó a su padre en más de una ocasión, como le molestaba que se metiesen en sus asuntos y que le hablasen en ese tono autoritario. Arthur negó con la cabeza, dejó su plato a medio terminar y suspiró, no quería echarlo, quería ayudarlo.

-Solo…trata de no meterte esas cosas, por favor-Suplicó con su mirada, aunque no pareció hacer mucho efecto en el estadounidense.

-Bien, lo prometo, no te causaré problemas, no te preocupes-Le sonrió amistoso, cambiando completamente su actitud, acarició una de sus manos sobre la mesa por breves segundos, dejando al británico fuera de combate.

-Ah…s…sí-Arthur retiró su mano, extrañado.

-Gracias por la comida-Se levantó y caminó hasta el sillón donde se echó acostado, se sentía tan satisfecho ahora, después de aquellos infernales días sin la sustancia en su cuerpo era un gran alivio tenerla de vuelta en sus venas.

-¿Vas a dormir?-Arthur se había levantado a recoger los platos.

-Un rato…

Alfred dormitó disfrutando de las últimas horas del efecto de su adorado _white horse_, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta seguido de los apresurados pasos de Arthur, él abrió la puerta y se escuchó una voz de marcado acento francés en el ambiente.

-_Mon chérie_, ¿Estás bien?

Francis se abalanzó sobre Arthur acariciando sus mejillas y acercando su rostro más de lo que permitía la relación de amigos, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y Arthur lo apartó molesto de un manotazo.

-¿Qué no me ves?-Preguntó enojado, sonrojándose avergonzado por el exceso de confianza que siempre usaba su amigo-¡No me toques!

-¡Me rompes el corazón, _mon amour_!-Exclamó dramáticamente, casi con lágrimas en sus azules ojos-¡Tienes un ojo morado!, ¡Tu mejilla está cortada!-Se interrumpió fijándose en las leves lesiones del británico.

-No me llames así, _frog_, no es nada, ¿A qué viniste?, te dije que iría el lunes a trabajar y que estaba bien.

-De todos modos me preocupé y quise venir a ver con mis propios ojos.

Alfred miró adormilado con un ojo entreabierto al nuevo invitado, un francés de rubia melena, tez blanca y ojos azules, vestía ropa elegante y parecía ser bastante cariñoso con el británico, seguramente era el tipo con el que había hablado más temprano por celular, perdió el interés en él y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

Arthur suspiró y se hizo a un lado, el francés entró caminando con elegancia y de inmediato se detuvo al notar al estadounidense sobre el sofá. Arthur cerró la puerta y miró divertido a su amigo, estaba descolocado.

-¿Y este esperpento quién es?-Preguntó con tono ofendido, como si la presencia del menor en su mismo espacio fuese un insulto.

-Se llama Alfred.

-¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?-Le miró con reproche, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura.

-Lo conocí en el hospital.

-¿Y qué está haciendo echado en tu sofá?

-¿Por qué me estás pidiendo explicaciones?-Evadió, hartándose de tanta pregunta por parte del mayor.

-¡Porque me preocupo por ti!-Exclamó como si fuese obvio.

-¿Estás celoso, _frog_?-Le picó Arthur, sonriendo triunfal.

-¿Yo?, ¿Celoso de un cejotas como tú?, no me hagas reír.

Arthur se molestó, ¿Era necesario que lo ofendiera?, odiaba que lo molestaran por sus tupidas cejas heredadas, iba a replicar, pero Alfred gimoteó su nombre lastimeramente y desvió su atención de la discusión con el francés.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó, acercándose al menor con rapidez-¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?-Dudó tanteando suavemente el chichón que permanecía igual de hinchado que en la mañana.

-Ah, no me duele-Aclaró Alfred, pestañeando algo ido-¿Podrías traerme agua?

-Claro.

Francis quedó anonadado con la sumisa actitud del británico con el estadounidense, si él le hubiese pedido un vaso de agua el otro le hubiese hecho algún gesto obsceno y le hubiese respondido algo como "Piérdete". Frunció el ceño extrañado, aún no entendía que hacía ese tipo metido en la casa de su amigo. El francés miró de reojo al americano, el chico había cerrado los ojos nuevamente y tenía apoyados ambos pies, con zapatillas puestas, sobre el adorado sofá de Arthur, ese que una vez él se había permitido manchar con vino por accidente una noche, donde después tuvo que soportar los golpes e insultos durante al menos una hora, según el británico, "por mancillar sus pertenencias".

Arthur volvió con el vaso y se quedó de pie junto al menor, observándolo, este se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y recibió el objeto, bebió ávidamente el líquido y le sonrió murmurando un "Gracias viejo", que fue respondido por un cálido "No es nada". Arthur se dio cuenta de que el menor respiraba algo forzado, iba a preguntarle nuevamente si se sentía bien, pero el otro europeo habló primero.

-_Yankee_-Le llamó Francis, no soportando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

-Me llamo Alfred, afeminado-Respondió molesto por cómo le había llamado, enviándole una gélida mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Eh?, ¿Y qué coño te importa a ti?

-Me importa, imbécil, porque esta no es tu jodida casa-Contestó acercándose al sofá.

-Tampoco es tuya, cabrón.

Alfred se puso de pie tensando su cuerpo, dio un paso, pero un suave empujón de Arthur le hizo retroceder, lo miró, él estaba observando al francés.

-Basta Francis, solo se quedará por unos días mientras encuentra casa-Le medio mintió para tranquilizarlo, conocía lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser su amigo cuando se trataba de él.

-Mph-Bufó no convencido con aquella excusa, mirando al estadounidense de arriba a abajo con desdén-¿No te parece arriesgado meter a alguien que acabas de conocer a tu casa?

-¿Eres su maldito padre o qué?

-No hablaba contigo, mocoso de mierda.

-¡Cálmense los dos!-Ordenó Arthur perdiendo la paciencia-No quiero peleas en MI casa.

Alfred gruñó molesto, acatando lo dicho por el mayor, Francis frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos en silencio.

-Bien, mira, no te preocupes _frog_, ya soy bastante mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿Si?-El francés asintió sin estar de acuerdo realmente-Y tú…-Posó un dedo en el pecho de Alfred, quien lo miró apretando sus labios-Calma tu temperamento.

-¡Él empezó!-Exclamó, señalando al de melena mientras hacía un puchero que le hizo ver bastante infantil.

-Mocoso.

-¡Ya!, ¡Joder!-Les cortó, antes de que comenzaran a pelear nuevamente-Aún así no debiste seguirle el juego-Terminó de regañarlo, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

Alfred desvió la mirada molesto por la injusticia, era el francés quien había comenzado llamándolo "_Yankee_" de un modo peyorativo.

-¿Te quedarás a beber té?-Preguntó a Francis, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-La verdad no me apetece estar aquí en compañía de intrusos-Rechazó con tono ofendido, de un modo bastante inmaduro.

-Como quieras.

-Me largo, hablamos mañana cuando no traigas al mocoso metiche pegado, _au revoir monsieur_ Arthur-Se despidió con frialdad, y salió por cuenta propia del hogar, cerrando de un golpe.

-Menudo afeminado que tienes de amigo-Comentó Alfred inflando los mofletes.

Arthur sonrió divertido por el infantil gesto y le pellizcó una mejilla-Eres un niño con cuerpo de adulto.

-Y tu un viejo amargado en cuerpo de treintañero sensual-Respondió pasando su húmeda lengua sobre sus propios labios, mirándole con lujuria, desconcertando visiblemente al mayor-Ni lo creas, solo bromeo, viejo, no me pones-Agregó haciendo un gesto de asco, seguido de una estruendosa risa.

Arthur frunció el ceño, aquel niñato era muy irritante, pero nadie le había obligado a alojarlo en su hogar, suspiró resignado y se sentó en el sofá, se venían días difíciles junto al americano.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

_**(IN) The lion's den:**_ Lo mismo que la expresión "En la boca del lobo" en U.S.A dicen en "la boca del león".

_**White horse:**_ Así le dicen a la heroína en U.S.A, aunque tiene muchos más sobrenombres.

_**Doves:**_ (Paloma) Nombre que le dan a las pastillas de éxtasis, algunas traen "dibujada" una paloma en las píldoras, aunque tienen variados diseños y más nombres (Creo que depende de cuantos gramos son y de qué están compuestas exactamente, pero joder, son demasiadas variedades, así que lo dejamos en dove)

¿Debería decirlo?, no me gusta el FrUk :3 Pero si me gusta Francis, Francis es demasiado hermoso como para ser odiado (?)

Ya saben, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, HAMBURGUESAS, lo que sea, déjenlo en un review :3

Bye bye!


	3. Infantil

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Actualización salvaje aparece….

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 3**: Infantil

Se levantó sin muchos ánimos, le había agradado poder descansar sin pensar en los libros que tenía que llenar, cuentas que debía hacer, formularios por leer, entre otros, pero debía volver a trabajar, necesitaba el dinero. Eran las seis de la mañana y el sol ya estaba mostrándose.

Arrastró sus pies hasta el baño que estaba en su habitación, precisaba de una ducha que lo despertase por completo. Abrió la llave y el agua tibia golpeó su cuerpo, suspiró relajándose, se sentía como un masaje, refregó su cabello con champú de manzanilla y sacó la suciedad de su cuerpo con su jabón de vainilla y yogurt, le agradaba el olor dulce que dejaba en su piel. Salió después de media hora, se puso una bata de toalla y sus pantuflas y bajó a hacer su desayuno, pero antes se asomó en la habitación de Alfred, el menor estaba dormido, Arthur negó con la cabeza, seguro se había quedado hasta tarde viendo televisión.

Puso agua en la tetera y galletas de mantequilla sobre un plato, encendió la televisión y se sentó en una de las sillas para ver el noticiero mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua. Odiaba los noticieros de Estados Unidos, solo informaban de tragedias, no había casi nada cultural ni muchas informaciones de utilidad pública, al final no prestó mucha atención al programa y se metió en la cocina para esperar que sonara la tetera.

Desayunó tranquilo, le sobraba tiempo, bebió su té y comió algunas galletas, en el lapso su cabello casi se secó por completo, retiró lo que había usado y subió para vestirse, había dejado todo listo el día anterior. Terminó de arreglarse a las siete y cuarto, tomó su maletín, metió su laptop y algunos papeles en los que había estado trabajando antes del choque, y antes de irse decidió dejar una nota para su invitado. Se fue a tomar el bus, esperaba que no se hubiese acumulado trabajo y que Francis no fuese a molestarlo a su oficina.

Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo no tuvo que lidiar con los hipócritas que seguro le preguntarían como estaba y le dirían que estuvieron preocupados, puesto que aún no llegaba la mayoría. Entró después de saludar a los pocos que estaban ahí temprano, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato, mientras planeaba que haría a lo largo del día, él planificaba todo lo que haría a diario.

Alfred despertó cerca de las doce y media, se levantó y se metió a la habitación del británico, aunque sabía que no estaría ahí, bajó al primer piso y encontró una nota sobre la mesa, estaba escrita con perfecta caligrafía, sonrió ladino, el mayor era todo perfección. La nota decía: _"Buenas tardes (Seguro te has despertado pasado del mediodía), espero que hayas pasado una buena noche, llamé a la pizzería de aquí cerca y les dije que te pasaran a dejar una familiar y una Coca-Cola a las una de la tarde en punto, dejé el dinero sobre la mesa de centro, también dejé para que le des propina al repartidor, sabré si no se la diste, ¿Eh?, no seas tacaño. Vuelvo a eso de las seis y media o siete. Si quieres usa la ducha del baño de abajo, y si necesitas fumar dejé los cigarrillos junto a la televisión. Cuídate y no hagas boberías. Arthur"_

-Vaya, si no escribe su nombre no hubiese sabido quién es- Bufó fastidiado para sí mismo después de leer la nota, miró la mesita de centro, ahí estaba el dinero, por lo menos no había mandado a traer una ensalada o algo así.

Decidió darse una ducha, caminó a través de la cocina y se metió al baño, habían toallas ahí, dio el agua caliente, se daría un baño de tina, nunca se había dado uno, sonrió emocionado como un niño pequeño, habían un montón de especias y champús, eligió una botella de espuma de baño color naranja, echó una buena cantidad al agua, cerró la llave de agua caliente y reguló la temperatura con agua helada, se desvistió con pereza y se metió a la tina, sonrió complacido con el contacto. Movió sus brazos y piernas y comenzó a salir espuma, se enjabonó las extremidades y se lavó el cabello con un champú de moras y leche. Se relajó tanto que no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta, salió rápido, no quería perder su almuerzo, se puso una toalla en la cintura y corrió a buscar su comida, se secó las manos, tomó los billetes y abrió la puerta, era un chico de cabello café y un rizo saltarín, el muchacho se asustó al verlo medio desnudo y casi sale corriendo, pero Alfred lo detuvo agarrándole de la camiseta.

-Oye, necesito almorzar.

-Veee, ¡No me haga daño señor!, ¡Tengo un amigo musculoso que se enojará si me hace algo!

Alfred rió estruendosamente al ver la cara de horror puro del italiano, el chiquillo estaba tiritando y su voz salía con dificultad, le entregó el dinero y el muchacho prácticamente le tiró la pizza y se marchó corriendo a su moto scooter. Alfred se entró después de escogerse de hombros, abrió la caja para inspeccionar la pizza, olía deliciosa, y también se veía rica, la dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a la tina para enjuagarse el cuerpo.

Al volver a la mesa engulló la mitad de la pizza, el resto lo dejó en el refrigerador, se lo comería más tarde, decidió que ya era hora de vestirse, eran las tres de la tarde. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, se puso una camiseta de mangas largas delgada color negro, no podía usar camisetas sin mangas si iba a salir, y él había decidido ir a buscar a Arthur a su trabajo, aunque aún no sabía dónde quedaba, iría a investigar a la habitación del mayor, se puso unos pantalones cortos con diseño de camuflaje color caqui y sus zapatillas deportivas blancas. Salió de su habitación y fue a la de Arthur, buscó en los cajones de la cómoda, quería encontrar papeles que tuviesen impreso el membrete de la empresa en la cual prestaba sus servicios, pero también aprovecharía para curiosear en las pertenencias del británico. Al parecer el mayor solo usaba ropa formal, casi no había ropa casual, no pudo abrir el primer cajón, tenía cerrado con llave, supuso que la andaba trayendo junto a él, así que no perdió tiempo buscándola. En los cajones de los veladores encontró cigarrillos, pero no sacó, él le había dejado los del primer piso, encendedores, lápices, una calculadora, un diccionario, clips metálicos, un pote de crema para manos, cinta adhesiva, una corchetera, un timbre, una caja pequeña de caramelos, y los dichosos papeles con el nombre de la empresa, sacó uno que estaba en blanco, era de una libreta de anotaciones, todas tenían el membrete de la empresa y los datos de Arthur.

Siguió buscando cosas en el closet, había muchos trajes, revisó esos cajones y se encontró con un par de revistas pornográficas, levantó una ceja, no lo pensó del británico, eran dos repletas de chicas y una de porno gay, sonrió divertido y las dejó en su lugar sin ojearlas, no quería estimularse estando solo. Encontró en otro cajón algunas fotografías, en algunas se veía a un Arthur de unos cinco años con un muchacho pelirrojo que le doblaba en edad, ambos estaban abrazados, en otras estaban el mismo muchacho pelirrojo y Arthur, pero ambos parecían ser adolescentes y no estaban ni remotamente cerca, en otra había una familia completa, supuso que la mujer de largo cabello rubio era su madre, el hombre de expresión amargada y cabello rojo debía ser el padre, había un par de gemelos rubios, un chico de apariencia mayor, rubio también, el pelirrojo y Arthur, quien parecía ser el menor, aunque lo dudó después de encontrar una fotografía nueva de un chico parecido a Arthur, el muchacho saludaba feliz a la cámara junto a un tren de juguete, la volteó y rezaba "_Peter te envía saludos, le ha encantado tu regalo_", no era la letra del británico, supuso que era otro hermano o algún primo cercano. Después revisó el escritorio donde había un computador todo en uno, pero no encontró nada interesante, entró a su habitación y sacó la bolsa restante de heroína, la jeringa y su guante de látex, bajó con todo y se fue en busca de una cuchara a la cocina, caminó a la sala de estar, junto a los cigarrillos había un encendedor, repitió el proceso que le era familiar, se inyectó y se quedó echado en el sillón esperando que pasaran las horas para ir en busca de su compañero de hogar.

Francis se metió en su oficina a las dos, la hora de almorzar, lo sacó a rastras y lo llevó a un restaurant cercano, lo interrogó de nuevo sobre Alfred, estaba molesto porque no lo había defendido el día anterior.

-No te pongas así…

-¿Me vas a cambiar por el mocoso?, dime la verdad-Demandó saber, con genuina molestia reflejada en su rostro.

-No seas dramático, eres mi mejor amigo y eso no va cambiar-Respondió sonriéndole con cariño, se sonrojó un poco y prosiguió en un tono más bajo-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegué a esta mugre de país.

-Oh, _mon amour_, eres tan lindo-Francis hizo un amago de pararse para abrazarlo, pero Arthur lo detuvo diciéndole que les quedaba poco tiempo para almorzar-Deberías ser así de sincero más seguido.

-Si no te lo tomaras todo como coqueteo, seguro sería más cariñoso contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero no intentes fingir ahora, porque ya no voy a cambiar lo que pienso de ti.

-Pff-Bufó enojado-Con el mocoso yankee si parecías ser cariñoso.

-¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no!-Negó golpeando la mesa, haciendo que los demás clientes del lugar los mirasen, desvió su mirada avergonzado-Es como un hermano menor.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?

-No es una excusa, es en serio, no pienses tonterías.

-Jum, solo te faltó darle un beso en los labios cuando le entregaste el vaso de agua.

-Ya cállate _frog_, estaba preocupado porque se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Quizás deba golpearme más seguido para que me des semejantes atenciones.

Arthur prefirió no seguir hablando, el francés no entendía, así que terminó de comer el rosbif con papas que pidió, antes de que se enfriara y no tuviese ganas de comérselo.

Alfred se levantó del sofá a las cinco y veinte, lavó la cuchara y llevó la jeringa con él en el bolsillo cuando salió de casa, la botó en el basurero de la parada de buses, subió al primero que pasó y llegó puntualmente a las seis a la empresa, se sentó en la escalera fuera del edificio a esperar, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, aún no se pasaba el efecto de la heroína, así que sentía algo atontado, pero de maravillas.

Arthur salió acompañado de Francis, este último se había ofrecido a ir a dejarlo en su automóvil mientras el británico recuperaba el suyo. Arthur se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Alfred, Francis miró hacia donde veía el menor y frunció el ceño.

-¿Este se cree tu novio?

-_Frog_, por favor, no se pongan a pelear aquí, ¿Si?

-Tsk, bien, supongo que me iré solo.

-Mañana nos vamos juntos, adiós.

-_Adieu-_Le dio un beso en cada mejilla como era costumbre, y Arthur intentó resistirse como siempre.

Alfred los vio de reojo, esperó a que el francés se fuese para ponerse de pie. Francis le envió una mirada de odio al pasar junto a él.

-¿Cómo supiste donde trabajo?-Preguntó Arthur, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Investigué un poco tus papeles-Confesó mientras le daba una última calada al cigarrillo que fumaba.

-¿Te metiste a mi habitación?, ¡Chiquillo desobediente!-Le miró a los ojos mientras lo regañaba, entonces se dio cuenta de que sus pupilas estaban en exceso contraídas-¿Estás…drogado?

-Un poco feliz-Dijo sonriente, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la vereda.

-Espera, es peligroso que andes así en la calle-Arthur le siguió.

-No exageres, me siento bien.

-Tienes cara de tener sueño.

-¿Tanto me conoces ya?-Le miró con una de sus doradas cejas alzada.

-Ayer tenías la misma expresión-Arthur hablaba a susurros-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No quiero estar encerrado todo el día, _dude_.

-Espera-Le detuvo agarrándole del brazo, Alfred gruñó, le había agarrado del lugar donde se inyectaba y le había dolido.

-Suéltame-Demandó mirándole amenazante.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-¿Eh?, ¿Al cine?-Alfred se soltó y le miró confundido, no se esperaba eso.

-Sí, así te sientas tranquilo en lo que se te pasa el efecto de esa mierda-Explicó frunciendo el ceño-Podemos ver lo que quieras.

-¡Hace mucho que no salgo al cine, viejo!, ¡Vamos!-Exclamó emocionado, ignorando el motivo de la invitación.

Lo agarró de la muñeca y caminaron por la ciudad, después de poco andar llegaron al cine, no parecía estar tan lleno, era día lunes después de todo. Arthur se zafó del agarre y caminó solo hasta adentro, Alfred le seguía de cerca mirando las vitrinas de los locales comerciales, se detuvo en una tienda de videojuegos, Arthur se devolvió para ver que atraía tanto la atención del menor. Era un juego bélico, había visto la consola antes en un comercial, la calidad gráfica era bastante buena.

-¿Te gusta jugar con esas cosas?

-¡Es el nuevo "_Medal of Honor"_!, ¡Esta genial!

-_Honour_, querrás decir-Le corrigió hastiado, como odiaba cuando los americanos hablaban mal.

-¿Eh?, ¿No sabes leer?, ahí dice claramente "_Medal of honor_"-Le contradijo sin prestar mucha atención a ello, como desearía tener alguno de esos videojuegos en sus manos, se veían muy divertidos.

Arthur no siguió hablando, el menor parecía hipnotizado mirando el tráiler del videojuego, después pusieron uno nuevo, francamente no entendía nada, miró su reloj de pulsera, iban a ser las seis y cuarenta minutos.

-Vamos Alfred, ven otro día y te compras tu mugre-Dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección al cine.

Alfred frunció el ceño molesto con la desdeña en la voz del británico, pero no dijo nada, ¿Ya podría comprárselo?, con suerte tenía para comprarse comida a diario. Alcanzó al mayor y entraron al cine. Jones eligió una película de acción, Arthur la calificó como "Típica basura yankee con más de cuatro partes", pero compró las entradas de todos modos. Después compraron el paquete más grande de palomitas de maíz, Alfred estaba emocionado como un chiquillo diciéndole que comprar, también consiguieron algunos paquetes de dulces, un paquete de papas fritas y dos bebidas. La función había empezado unos minutos atrás, así que los dejaron entrar sin hacer fila, ya estaban todos dentro de la sala. Buscaron su función correspondiente, estaba casi lleno por completo, tuvieron que sentarse en los asientos de más adelante, aunque a Alfred no parecía interesarle donde echarse a comer. El estadounidense no paraba de comer palomitas, aún no comenzaba la película, estaban proyectando el espacio publicitario y Arthur temía que el menor se comiese todo en lo que duraban los comerciales.

El británico se quedó dormido antes de la mitad de la película, estaba cansado. Alfred no se dio ni cuenta, él siguió hipnotizado mirando la pantalla como un infante, mientras masticaba sin cesar algunas palomitas mezcladas con papas fritas. Cuando terminó la película miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba dormido desde hacía un buen rato, incluso roncaba suavemente, sonrió burlón y lo despertó bruscamente, Arthur se asustó un poco, miró hacia todos lados desorientado, pestañeando varias veces, se restregó sus ojos y vio que el menor se estaba yendo por el pasillo, estaba comiendo los dulces, eran lo único que había quedado.

-¡Oye!, ¡Espérame!

Arthur se levantó con torpeza y fue tras él, le regañó por haber comido tanta chatarra él solo, Alfred puso sus ojos en blanco y lo ignoró, lo que comiera o dejara de comer era asunto de él. Iban saliendo del centro comercial y Alfred se detuvo, el británico suspiró, era realmente como andar trayendo un niño, volteó a ver que llamaba la atención del menor, era un McDonald's.

-¿Me compras una hamburguesa?, ¡Seré tu esclavo en lo que queda del día!-Rogó acercándose a tomar sus manos, Arthur crispó sus dedos, ¿No había comido ya suficiente?

-Te va a dar un infarto si solo comes chatarra.

-¡Por favor!, ¡No seas malo Artie!-Lo abrazó fingiendo lloriquear, parecía una pataleta.

-¿No quedó nada de pizza en casa?-Preguntó recordando de súbito su nota de la mañana, e ignorando el mote que le había puesto el estadounidense.

-Sí, pero quiero hamburguesas del McDonald's-Explicó separándose del mayor, haciendo un puchero con su mirada en el piso.

Terminó cediendo, ambos caminaron al local de comida rápida, había una fila algo corta, las mesas estaban ocupadas por gente que no tenía un cuerpo muy saludable, y supuso que tampoco sus mentes estaban bien como para arruinarse comiendo ahí. Alfred pidió dos promociones de hamburguesas con papas fritas y bebida. Él no entendía bien esos nombres ridículos que le ponían a la comida, solo le entregó el dinero que salió y esperó que entregaran el pedido.

-Te lo vas a comer en casa, tengo que dormir.

-Sí, muchas gracias _dude_, no te molestaré más-Agradeció después de dar un bostezo.

-Espero que mañana no salgas "feliz" a la calle-Mencionó Arthur haciendo comillas con sus dedos, recordando lo que le había dicho horas antes para referirse a su estado de dope.

-No me queda más-Aclaró recibiendo su pedido de las manos de una muchacha algo gorda, Alfred le sonrió radiante y le guiñó un ojo, ella se sonrojó y sonrió tímida.

Salieron del local, Alfred iba picoteando las patatas con kétchup, Arthur detuvo un taxi, subieron y esperaron llegar a la casa del mayor. No resistió la tentación y le robó una papa al americano, aunque tuvo que aguantar el berrinche egoísta que vino luego, al final Alfred decidió calmarse y compartió su chatarra con Arthur, después de todo, él le había comprado la comida del día completo sin poner ningún pero.

-Mañana iremos al supermercado cuando llegue del trabajo.

-Como quieras.

-¿Estuviste bien hoy?, ¿Nada raro?

-Nope, aunque el tipo de la pizza salió huyendo gritando algo sobre un hombre musculoso.

-¿Huyó?, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó extrañado, dejando una papa a medio comer.

-Creo que se asustó porque salí con la toalla puesta-Arthur ladeó su cabeza aún sin entender-Me estaba bañando cuando llegó, y salí con una toalla.

-Oh, pero no es para tanto.

-Sí, lo importante es que la pizza estaba muy buena.

-Que bien.

Llegaron a destino y bajaron del auto, Alfred estaba preocupado de no derramar las bebidas y de sujetar bien las bolsas con su preciada comida, Arthur abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de centro y cerró las cortinas. Alfred le siguió y cerró la puerta con el pie, dejó su comida sobre la mesa de centro, encendió la televisión y se sentó en el sofá sonriendo de lado a lado, abrió la bolsa y sacó una hamburguesa, aún estaban tibias, la comenzó a devorar sin pausa, Arthur pensó que el menor no se daba el tiempo de saborear nada, le trajo un plato y echó las papas fritas ahí bajo la atenta mirada azul de Alfred, no quería que le robaran más comida. El británico se sentó junto al menor con dificultad, el chico estaba echado en medio del sofá.

-Pon las noticias.

-Espera, quizás hay alguna película buena.

-Quiero ver las noticias.

-Eres realmente un viejo- Gruñó Alfred, mirándolo con rencor y marcando un canal nacional.

-Y tú un mocoso.

Alfred ignoró al mayor y acabó con la primera hamburguesa, tomó un puñado de papas, se las metió a la boca haciendo fuerza para que entraran todas y las pasó bebiendo su adorada Coca-Cola. Arthur le miró con asco, Alfred era un puerco cuando se trataba de comer. Recordó que no había bebido su amado té esa tarde, estaba cansado y no quería levantarse, pensó pedirle a Alfred que fuese a poner agua a la tetera, pero no estaba convencido de que siquiera se pensara el ir. Suspiró, se sentía como un padre cuidando de su niño, miró de reojo al estadounidense, iba por la mitad de la segunda hamburguesa, de vez en cuando podía ver su lengua cuando se relamía los labios, no supo si era su imaginación o si de verdad tenía un _piercing_ negro ahí. Se acercó un poco, Alfred le miró con sospecha, agarrando su hamburguesa con firmeza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes la lengua perforada?-Preguntó entrecerrando sus verdes ojos.

-Ah-Alfred sacó su lengua sonriendo travieso, mostrando su aro, la pelota que hacía de tornillo era negra y tenía escrita la frase "_Eat me_", el americano movió su húmedo órgano lentamente, Arthur levantó una ceja, no recordaba haber visto antes una perforación de lengua tan cerca, Alfred entró su lengua y se señaló la boca- ¿Te gustan los aros?, yo tengo varios, pero los dejé en mi casa, también dejé los de las orejas…

-¿Cómo te lavas la lengua?-Preguntó algo asqueado, ignorando completamente la pregunta del menor, entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente y se le acercó.

-Lo normal, o sea, hay que lavar el aro después de comer-Contestó alejándose un poco.

-¿Y lo has traído todo el día sin lavarlo?

-Me lavaré después-Alfred frunció el ceño, aún no terminaba de comer y aquella conversación le ponía algo nervioso-Tampoco es como si lo trajera puesto siempre, es que olvidé sacármelo.

-No deberías usar aros en la boca, hacen mal-Finalizó Arthur, volviendo a su lugar en el sofá, algo más alejado del menor-Encima dan mal aliento.

-¿Eh?-Alfred entornó sus ojos-¿Acaso insinúas que tengo mal aliento?

-Podrías tenerlo en poco tiempo-El británico hizo un gesto pensativo-Recuerdo haber leído que también puede provocar infecciones, caries, desgaste de dientes, transmisión de bacterias y enfermedades, sarro, puede provocar la separación de los incisivos…

-Joder, ya viejo, me lo quitaré.

Alfred dejó la media hamburguesa sobre el plato que le había traído Arthur al llegar, sacó su lengua y desatornilló el metal de mala gana, lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro, Arthur lo miró con aversión, aquel objeto estaba ensuciando su preciado mueble.

-También transmite el herpes, el s…

-¡Ya me lo quité!-Gritó el menor, mirándole con displicencia-Como jodes.

-Tu boca me lo agradecerá.

-Mi boca agradecería que la dejaras terminar la maldita comida en paz-Rezongó el menor, tomando la hamburguesa nuevamente, dispuesto a terminársela de un bocado si era necesario, para así no ser interrumpido por el británico. Se detuvo para bostezar por segunda vez en el día, gruñó molesto y siguió comiendo.

-Me iré a mi habitación-Informó Arthur, tomando su maletín y subiendo las escaleras-Buenas noches.

Alfred le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, sin despegar la vista de la televisión, el británico negó con la cabeza, el muchacho no tenía remedio. Al llegar a su habitación sacó su laptop del bolso, se puso el pijama y se recostó a darle una última revisada a su trabajo con algunos documentos contables, al rato después escuchó cuando el estadounidense se escurrió en su habitación y encendió la televisión, seguramente después de acostarse. Pensó en el motivo por el que estaba viviendo con Alfred, al parecer en el hospital no habían sospechado de su salida conjunta del recinto, esperaba que tampoco fuesen a revisar la casa del menor. Miró el reloj, eran las diez y diez minutos, apagó su laptop y se acurrucó en sus sábanas, suspiró pensando las actividades que realizaría el día siguiente, varios minutos después logró quedarse dormido, oyendo la susurrante risa de Alfred en la otra habitación.

* * *

No tengo nada que decir :3 No quiero morir y actualicé rápido xD

Ahora el inquietante mensaje de mi colaboradora: 

**Veelasullivan:** Queridas, amadas (y pervertidas) lectoras *-* Pico (_Un aparato reproductivo gringo_), pal que lee, sé que lo leyeron así que prepare your anus :$... Eso, y disfruten :B

Cuídense, y gracias por los reviews, bye bye!.


	4. Dove

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Lo subo ahora, es técnicamente miércoles, ya son pasado las 12 en este lado del charco :3 Mañana no tendré tiempo porque iré a prostituirme, y de seguro volveré ya tarde. Si ven algún error díganme, a pesar de que lo leo como cinco veces antes de postearlo, puede que se me haya pasado algo.

**Advertencia: **Heterosidades D;

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 4**: Dove

Alfred despertó a las once y media de la mañana, le comenzó a doler el estómago, quiso pensar que era fatiga, se levantó sin ganas y bajó las escaleras después de verificar que estaba solo en casa. Al abrir la nevera se encontró con la pizza, la sacó de ahí y la metió al microondas, se lamentó porque ya no quedaba Coca-Cola, así que no le quedó más opción que sacar del jugo néctar del mayor, esperó paciente a que la pizza se calentara y encendió la televisión para distraerse de su malestar, se sobaba insistentemente la barriga, ya sabía que en el fondo era porque su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más heroína, pero no tenía más dinero. El microondas sonó dando a entender que ya habían pasado tres minutos, se levantó y se llevó la pizza y la botella de jugo con él, imaginó que si Arthur estuviese a su lado le hubiese reñido por desayunar pizza y beber directamente de la botella, rió burlón y comenzó a comer su desayuno.

Al rato después de terminar su desayuno se dirigió al segundo piso, se vistió con dificultad con un jean negro y una delgada camiseta de mangas largas color gris, buscó el papel blanco con el membrete de la empresa donde trabajaba Arthur, cuando lo encontró llamó al número que ahí salía, esperó sentado en su cama, le contestó una secretaria, Alfred le dijo que era su primo y que necesitaba hablar con él, la muchacha accedió a molestar al mayor sin mucha convicción, en segundo escucho la voz susurrante del británico.

-¿Qué pasó Alfred?

-Oye, _dude_, estoy jodido, me siento horrible y ni siquiera me dejaste dinero para almorzar-Dijo atropelladamente en tono de reproche, escuchó al mayor suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Qué te duele?

-El cuerpo entero, viejo, en especial el estómago.

-¿Puedes venir a las dos?, falta una hora.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Bien, ven a esa hora y te daré algo de dinero, hablamos luego, tengo que cortar Alfred.

-Adiós.

-Nos vemos.

Alfred dejó el celular sobre la cama, buscó en su bolso el paquete de cigarrillos que le había dado Arthur junto con el encendedor, también sacó las pastillas de éxtasis y metió una dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se llevó los cigarrillos y el encendedor al balcón de la habitación de Arthur, encendió un cigarro con desesperación, sintió que se calmaba un poco, todos sus síntomas eran producto de su mente, y sentía menos ansiedad con un poco de nicotina en su cuerpo. Después de fumarse tres cigarros decidió ir de inmediato al trabajo de Arthur, entró a su habitación, guardó una navaja en su bolsillo delantero y sus cigarrillos restantes, se puso una sudadera negra de los _new york yankees,_ y sacó un pequeño mp3 que estaba dentro de la prenda, lo encendió y se puso los auriculares, bajó corriendo las escaleras, y salió apresuradamente del territorio inglés en dirección al trabajo de Arthur.

Subió al transporte sin pagar su pasaje, el conductor le miró de mala manera, pero no le dijo nada. Alfred se sentó en la parte media del bus, movía sus piernas alternadamente y había comenzado a jadear sin darse cuenta mientras se acomodaba el cabello nerviosamente. Se mordió los labios, después de ir a buscar dinero en el trabajo de Arthur iría al _south central_, quería pasar la tarde en el pub de Kees y ver si podía ligarse a alguna chica mientras estaba alegre.

Llegó a las dos y quince, entró al edificio y preguntó por Arthur, la recepcionista le miró no muy segura de sí decirle o no donde se encontraba exactamente la oficina del británico, pero finalmente le dijo donde estaba, después de que Alfred le convenciese de que era su primo. Entró al ascensor y llegó al piso quince, guardó su mp3 en su sudadera, levantó su vista, el lugar lucía casi vacío, caminó sobre la mullida alfombra color marrón y encontró la oficina del mayor, entró abriendo una de las puertas, la que tenía la placa metálica con el nombre de Kirkland y su cargo. Apenas entró el mayor se puso de pie y se le acercó con rapidez, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, Alfred cerró la puerta y volteó a enfrentar a Arthur.

-¡Llegas dieciocho minutos tarde!, ¡Me estoy perdiendo el almuerzo!-Alegó bastante enojado.

-Lo siento, el tráfico estaba un poco concurrido-Alfred se acercó y le besó la mejilla a modo de saludo, aunque Arthur no respondió al saludo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No tengo nada para comer, viejo, hasta me suenan las tripas-Dijo apretando su estómago y haciendo una morisqueta de sufrimiento.

-Bien…-Arthur suspiró y se acercó a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó su billetera. Alfred se quedó mirando el lugar, era una oficina medianamente grande pensando que era solo para el británico, había un par de plantas de interior, dos archiveros, dos estanterías con libros, un sofá de tres cuerpos que parecía ser de cuero negro, un dispensador de agua, y varios cuadros con diplomas-Toma.

Miró los billetes que le estaba entregando el mayor, eran quince dólares, sonrió sin creerlo y dirigió su mirada al rostro del británico, él hombre tenía el semblante serio.

-¿Es una broma?, no me alcanza para nada, _dude_-Recibió lo billetes a pesar de sus propias palabras y los metió en sus bolsillos.

-Te alcanza para una pizza o una hamburguesa de esas grandes, qué sé yo, pero es suficiente y usas el vuelto para irte de aquí-Contestó de mala gana, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Oh, _c'mon_, por último dame cinco dólares más-Chilló mirándole angustiado, Arthur gruñó molesto y le entregó un billete de diez dólares-¡Gracias Artie!

Alfred se abalanzó sobre el más bajo y lo apretó en un abrazo, el mayor intentaba alejarse, de verdad quería ir a comer y se le agotaba el tiempo de descanso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió el aliento de Alfred chocar en la piel de su cuello, suspiró incómodo y cerró sus ojos, al abrirlos vio en la puerta a Francis, él le devolvía la mirada horrorizado con la escena que presenciaban sus azules ojos.

-_Mon dieu!,_ Arthur _traître!_-Les señaló dramáticamente, Alfred volteó el rostro sin soltar al mayor, este último forcejeaba para que el estadounidense le dejase libre.

-¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?-Preguntó Alfred, acercando su rostro al espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Arthur, depositó un suave beso en la quijada del mayor, aunque se arrepintió después de que el británico, escandalizado, le jalara del cabello para sacarlo de ahí.

-Imbécil, vete de aquí, tengo que almorzar-Le ordenó después de escabullirse de sus brazos y caminar un par de pasos en paz, aunque se detuvo cuando Francis se había pegado a él en un abrazo con una mueca de odio dirigida al menor-¡Ahora tú también!

-¡Tengo derechos sobre ti!-Se defendió el francés.

-Oye _dude_, ya me voy, gracias por todo-Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió seductor solo para picar más al europeo de melena-Nos vemos al rato en casa, _honey._

-Ya vete mocoso, nadie te quiere aquí-Le apresuró Francis, pegándose más al cuerpo del británico si es que era posible.

Alfred sonrió y caminó hasta donde estaba Arthur, acarició su cabello y le dejó un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de irse. El británico bufó hastiado de tanta estupidez junta en un par de minutos. Francis solo soltó a Arthur cuando vio que había pasado el peligro, y comenzó con un berrinche que le quitó el poco tiempo que le quedaba al británico para almorzar. Al final Arthur se quitó a Francis de encima y fue a la maquina dispensadora de dulces y snacks del piso de abajo, metió un par de monedas y compró dos barras de cereal, no había nada más que fuese saludable, suspiró y volvió a su trabajo.

Alfred salió del edificio apresurado, tomó un bus y se sentó al final, sacó la pastilla de éxtasis, la puso en su boca y esperó paciente el llegar a _South Central_. Para su suerte el bus no tardó más de media hora, bajó y caminó directo al _Lion's den_, entró y le golpeó un calor sofocante, caminó algo desorientado, estaba muy oscuro, había gente bailoteando suavemente, algunos parecían estar enfrascados en luchas pasionales de lengua, otros estaban sentados en la barra bebiendo, y había uno que otro muchacho tirado en alguno de los sillones del local con expresión perdida. Buscó con la mirada al _bartender_, se acercó con una sonrisa animada, ya comenzaba a sentir el efecto de la pastilla, se sentó en la barra y saludó a Antonio, últimamente aquella zona de Los Ángeles se había llenado de gente latina, aunque el muchacho castaño había llegado años atrás.

-Hola Al, hace días que no te veía, ¿Dónde estabas metido?-Le saludó dejando el vaso que estaba limpiando de lado.

-Por ahí, me cansa estar siempre en esta mugre.

-Eh, no hables así, bien que te gusta y has vuelto.

-Vine de visita-Contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, giró mirando el lugar con detención-A ver si me puedo ligar a alguna chica.

-Gilbert vino ayer y me preguntó por ti, estaba algo preocupado-Comentó apoyándose en la barra.

-¿Preocupado?, ah, olvidé enviarle un mensaje…-Alfred buscó su celular en sus bolsillos, pero recordó que lo había dejado sobre la cama en casa de Arthur-Si lo ves dile que estoy vivo.

-Así veo, jaja, bien, le diré.

Alfred detuvo su vista en una esquina del local, ahí estaban ambas hermanas Braginski sentadas una al lado de la otra, Yekaterina vestía una fina blusa color verde agua que se ajustaba perfectamente a su linda figura, también traía puestos unos jeans azules de mezclilla, y parecía feliz charlando con su hermana menor, Natalia usaba un ajustado vestido escarlata que le llegaba a medio muslo, y tenía un moño en el casi inexistente escote, ella simplemente parecía responder con monosílabos y miraba hacia todos lados, como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Alfred se preguntaba que hacían aquellas muchachas solas en ese lugar, pensó que de seguro Ivan estaría haciendo negocios con Kees, al que tampoco había visto en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Miró de reojo a Antonio, el español estaba sirviendo ron a un joven bastante alegre.

-Antonio.

-¿Si?-El nombrado lo miró, y Alfred señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia las hermanas rusas.

-Oh, Ivan vino a ver a Kees, entró un poco antes que tú.

Alfred sonrió y se puso de pie, Antonio lo vio alejarse atónito, llegó al sofá donde estaban las rusas, se sentó frente a Yekaterina, se cruzó de piernas masculinamente y les guiñó un ojo a ambas junto a una radiante sonrisa, la muchacha de busto prominente se sonrojó, y la mujer de largos cabellos platinados hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Cómo están las mujeres más bellas del _South Central_?

-_Privet_ Alfred-Saludó la mayor, sonriéndole amistosamente, levantando una de sus finas y blancas manos.

-Esperamos a nuestro hermano-Contestó la menor cruzándose de brazos e irguiéndose más sobre su lugar.

-Si yo fuera Ivan, no dejaría a mis hermosas hermanas en este chiquero-Comentó Alfred, haciendo un intento de gesto inocente.

-Si tú fueses mi hermano, hubiese envenenado tu comida hace años-Respondió la muchacha de cabello largo, desviando la mirada, aún esperando ver aparecer a su hermano mayor.

-Ya vendrá, solo venía a conversar algo con ese joven holandés-Murmuró la otra hermana, inclinándose hacia delante, Alfred le siguió el juego e hizo lo mismo, la muchacha le pellizcó una mejilla y sonrió dulcemente-¿Cómo te has portado?

-Bien, por supuesto, yo soy un caballero educado, ¿Y usted como ha estado?-Alfred acarició la suave mano que le había pellizcado.

-Muy bien, hace poco volvimos a Estados Unidos, así que aún estoy algo incómoda con este calor.

-¿Y tú Natalia?, ¿Te has divertido?

-¿Yo?-La mujer le miró seria y suspiró-Mientras esté con mi hermano, estoy bien.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Alfred se levantó y se sentó en medio de Yekaterina y Natalia, las atrajo a ambas a sus costados, la mayor sonrió divertida, y la otra se sonrojó e intentó apartarse, ya conocían de sobra al estadounidense y su fama de donjuán.

-Vamos Natalia, hace tanto que no nos vemos-Le dijo a la muchacha de su izquierda, acercando su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Si mi hermano nos ve, te mata.

-Puedo correr el riesgo-Respondió sonriendo, sabiendo que más de algún tipo lo estaba observando con envida desde lejos-Valen la pena, después de todo-Finalizó mirando de reojo el busto de la mayor y las piernas de la menor.

-Estás muy cariñoso hoy Alfie-Comentó Yekaterina, sonriente, sin darse cuenta del escaneo al que habían sido sometido sus pechos.

-Ustedes me han alegrado el día-Esta vez depositó un beso en la quijada de la mayor. Alfred se sentía repentinamente feliz y tenía ganas de pasar un buen rato, la pastilla ya había hecho efecto en su organismo-Vamos a bailar Yekaterina, después la saco a usted mi bella flor.

-Cállate.

Alfred se puso de pie junto con la muchacha de cabello corto, la llevó a la pista de baile, sonaba una canción electrónica. Yekaterina comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, y Alfred de inmediato se apegó a ella y comenzó a bailar sonriente a su mismo compás. Estuvieron bailando cerca de media hora y se fueron a sentar divertidos, Natalia les miró en silencio, Alfred se dio cuenta y la abrazó nuevamente, dándole varios besos no muy decentes en el cuello y la comisura de los labios.

-Las extrañaba chicas-Les dijo jadeando, apretando a ambas para que se acercaran más.

-Nosotras también te echábamos de menos, ¿No es así?

Natalia dirigió sus azules ojos a la figura de su familiar, y luego hacia el rubio, entonces asintió muy suavemente, avergonzada. Los otros dos sonrieron y conversaron un rato entre ellos. Cuando ya había pasado una hora, estaban mucho más cariñosas con el estadounidense, y aún no había señales de Ivan en el ambiente. Ambas chicas habían ingerido una pastilla de éxtasis cada una, ser hermanas de uno de los traficantes más conocidos de la zona era beneficioso, y en ese momento se turnaban para devorar los ya algo hinchados labios de Alfred. Antonio miraba desde la barra y negaba con la cabeza, si Ivan aparecía y los veía así, el estadounidense no las iba a pasar nada bien, era sabido que el ruso cuidaba mucho a sus adoradas hermanas.

-Nos están mirando-Se quejó Yekaterina, intentando persuadir al rubio de que dejara sus senos en paz, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Alfred por debajo de la camiseta, su sudadera estaba tirada bajo sus pies.

-No importa, he visto cosas peores en este lugar, cariño, ¿No es así?-Preguntó a la otra rusa, acariciando sus muslos por debajo del apretado vestido.

-Um-Asintió, acariciando la entrepierna del estadounidense sobre su pantalón, haciéndolo gruñir, aquello se había sentido más que bien.

-Me las llevaría a otro lugar, pero si su hermano viene y no las encuentra, me corta el pene-Se excusó ronroneando complacido por las atenciones recibidas.

-Eso sería una lástima, es lo único bueno que tienes-Comentó la menor, lamiendo los labios de Alfred.

-Me encanta que me hables así, mi reina-Mordisqueó sus labios, sonriendo, pero se alejó cuando Yekaterina le corrió la cara para plantarle un fogoso beso.

-¿Dónde están tus aretes, mi niño?-Preguntó la mayor, haciendo un puchero decepcionada después de buscarlos a mordiscos en su oreja derecha.

-Se me han quedado en casa-Explicó acariciando el corto cabello platinado.

-Para la próxima ven con ellos-Finalizó Yekaterina, besando cariñosamente su bronceado cuello.

Alfred se sentía en el cielo en medio de las rusas, cada beso se sentía demasiado placentero, más aún la suave mano que acariciaban su piel bajo la camiseta, el roce le hacía estremecerse, y la mano de Natalia solo ayudaba a su placer general, sentía que podría acabar tan solo con aquellas vagas caricias, el éxtasis se encargaba de hacerlo sentir de más, necesitaba hacer algo movido, pero no podía llevarse a las muchachas a ningún lugar, jadeó cuando pudo, después de que las hermanas dejaran su boca descansar un rato, se levantó nuevamente y jaló a ambas hacia la pista del baile, estaba sonando una movida salsa. Yekaterina estaba frente a él, pegando sus pechos, y atrás sentía a Natalia tocándole los glúteos, hizo girar a la mayor, después a la menor, y cambiaron de orden, los tres se movían frenéticamente, llamando la atención de otros clientes del lugar. Dejaron de bailar a las cinco y media de la tarde, porque la rusa menor vio a lo lejos a su hermano, saliendo de la parte trasera del lugar, se alarmó y empujó a Alfred, la hermana mayor entendió y fue a sentarse junto a Natalia al lugar donde estaban antes, el estadounidense se sintió algo ofendido, cogió su sudadera del piso, besó la mano de ambas rusas rápidamente y se alejó a la barra, tenía que huir antes de que lo viera Braginski, se despidió de Antonio y se marchó del local.

Caminó un rato hasta encontrar otro local de la misma índole, se metió a aprovechar las horas que le quedaban de dope, una vez dentro se acercó a la primera mujer que estaba sola y la comenzó a seducir, tenía una erección que atender dentro de sus pantalones.

Arthur miró el reloj, iban a ser las seis en unos minutos, decidió llamar al estadounidense, habían acordado ir juntos al supermercado en busca de las cosas necesarias para la vida diaria de ambos. Buscó su celular, lo encontró y marcó el número de su casa, pero nadie contestó su llamada, bufó molesto, había olvidado pedirle su número de celular al menor, dejó el aparato a un lado y se preparó para marcharse del edificio. Cuando dieron las seis en punto se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina, Arthur hizo pasar a la persona, imaginando quien era, Francis entró con su maletín en la mano y le apresuró para irse juntos, el británico cerró su oficina con llave y ambos caminaron al ascensor, llegaron al primer piso entre medio de una conversación de trabajo, siguieron su camino hasta el estacionamiento, Francis desactivó la alarma de su Audi carmesí y se metió al auto junto con Arthur, el francés vivía justo en el centro de la ciudad, pero iría de ida y vuelta al valle San Fernando para dejar sano y salvo al británico en su hogar, y si viviese al otro lado del país, también sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Nos vemos mañana, _mon ami_, cuidadito con el mocoso-Se despidió, ya estacionado junto a la acera frente a la casa del menor.

-Nos vemos, y no te preocupes por tonterías, deja de ser tan paranoico-Arthur sacó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió-Cuídate.

-Espera-Francis lo jaló del hombro y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla-¿Planeabas irte sin recibir mi _amour_?

-¿Puedo irme ahora?-Preguntó divertido Arthur, alejándose del francés.

-Sí, adiós _mon chérie._

Arthur bajó del auto y le hizo un gesto de despedida, Francis encendió el motor del auto y se marchó del lugar lentamente. El británico abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió, dejó su maleta sobre el sofá grande, no había rastro del estadunidense.

-¿Alfred?-Preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie contestó.

Subió las escaleras y se asomó en la habitación del americano, pero de él solo quedaba su celular, miró a través de la ventana del baño de su habitación hacia el jardín, tampoco estaba ahí, volvió a la habitación de invitados y tomó el celular olvidado sobre la cama, se llamó a sí mismo y guardó el número de Alfred en su propio celular, dejó el aparato donde estaba y decidió esperarlo mientras dormía una pequeña siesta, pero primero bajó para prepararse un sándwich con huevo revuelto, su estómago no olvidaba que no había tenido la oportunidad de almorzar.

Alfred llegó una hora después de que Arthur cayese dormido, ya no se sentía eufórico ni excitado, había culminado su tarde de parranda tirándose a una chica que estaba algo borracha, y ahora se sentía cansado. Entró al hogar y miró la maleta del británico, caminó a la cocina y se bebió tres vasos de agua, se moría de sed, después subió las escaleras, quería dormir un rato, intentó no hacer ruido, pero Arthur lo escuchó de todos modos y despertó de su ligero dormitar.

-Alfred-Le llamó en un ronroneo, incorporándose de a poco en su cama.

-¿Qué?-El nombrado se asomó en la habitación del mayor.

-¿En dónde estabas?-Preguntó sobando sus ojos.

-Por ahí.

-¿Almorzaste?

Alfred negó con la cabeza, había olvidado almorzar en medio de tantas emociones, buscó los billetes en sus bolsillos, seguían ahí.

-Vamos a comer afuera y después al supermercado-Dijo levantándose sin muchas ganas-¿Por qué no comiste si tenías tanta hambre?

-Lo olvidé, me distraje con otras cosas.

Arthur caminó hacia el menor y sujetó su rostro, Alfred intentó apartarse fastidiado con la cercanía del otro, pero el británico lo soltó de inmediato.

-Tienes las pupilas dilatadas-Sentenció frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No lo compré con el dinero del almuerzo, mira-Sacó los billetes de sus bolsillos, seguían doblados tal y como se los había entregado-De veras olvidé almorzar.

-¿Entonces cómo…

-Me dieron una pastilla-Mintió, rascándose el cabello, incómodo con tanta pregunta-¿No quieres que salgamos?, quiero dormir, así que vamos ahora antes de que me quede dormido de pie.

Arthur asintió de mala gana y se puso sus zapatos, intentó arreglar su cabello en vano, tomó su billetera y bajó con Alfred al primer piso, donde el menor nuevamente fue en busca de un vaso de agua antes de salir. Tomaron un taxi hasta el centro comercial más cercano, a unos quince minutos de su casa, bajaron y se adentraron al lugar. Primero subieron al patio de comidas, ambos tenían hambre, Alfred se fue directo al McDonald's con el dinero que le había dado Arthur más temprano, y el último se fue a un local de bufet. Se sentaron cerca del ventanal del lugar, donde se podía apreciar la ciudad, aún no oscurecía. Alfred se había comprado dos hamburguesas con tocino, doble queso, y salsa BBQ, las devoró ambas con desesperación, su cuerpo necesitaba recuperar las energías perdidas en la tarde. Arthur por su parte, también había comido rápido, lo más rápido que permitía su educación de caballero, masticando bien cada jugoso trozo de carne y puré, descansando de vez en cuando para mirar por la ventana como si de verdad le interesase el paisaje que era habitual para él.

Al terminar se pusieron de pie, dejaron sus bandejas donde correspondía y bajaron a la primera planta, había un Wal mart que ocupaba todo el lugar ahí. Alfred sacó un carro por petición de Arthur y se adentraron en el negocio. Primero venía la sección de tecnología, Alfred señaló emocionado una cafetera pequeña y la echó en el carro después de insistir un momento con el mayor, Arthur no creía que fuese necesaria, Alfred podría hacerse el solo su propio café sin ayuda de una máquina, pero termino cediendo para no pasar más vergüenzas con el berrinche del menor, aunque después tuvo que soportarlo otra vez cuando encontró una wafflera que terminó metiendo en las compras. Compraron café en semillas y molido, una caja metálica de té, fideos, salsa, hamburguesas, queso cheddar para Arthur y queso americano en rebanadas y en crema enlatado para Alfred, arroz, carne, salchichas, tocino, papel higiénico, harina, mantequilla, cereal y yogurt para el desayuno del estadounidense, galletas de mantequilla para acompañar la hora del té, compraron Coca-Cola y jugo néctar, también un par de cervezas, pan de molde y pan de hamburguesas, y cuando llegaron al pasillo de los aperitivos Alfred quiso echar un montón de comida innecesaria, pero al final Arthur solo permitió que echase dos bolsas de papas fritas grandes y otra de suflés sabor queso, y echó una pequeña bolsa de maní salado para él mismo. Alfred se amurró durante el tiempo restante que estuvieron echando cosas al carro, y no habló más hasta que recordó que no habían comprado helado, entonces se acercó cariñosamente a Arthur y lo abrazó rogándole que le comprara uno o dos potes de litro, el británico accedió con tal de que lo soltara y dejasen de hacer el ridículo en medio del negocio, y Alfred corrió al pasillo de los congelados, volvió al carro con tres potes de helado diferentes y con una botella de salsa de chocolate y otra de frambuesa. Se acercaron a una caja que estaba medianamente vacía y esperaron su turno en la fila. Alfred no se quedó callado en ningún momento, y a Arthur le comenzaba a doler la cabeza con tantas frases incoherentes emitidas por la, chillona y grave a ratos, voz del menor. Al llegar a la caja, el británico se apresuró en pagar y meter las cosas nuevamente al carro, quería llegar a casa y que Alfred se quedase dormido de una vez por todas, y él se tomaría una o dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Bajaron al subterráneo y subieron a un taxi del supermercado, a duras penas entraron todas las bolsas en el maletero, y tuvieron que llevar algunas con ellos en el asiento trasero, aunque no fue algo muy positivo, puesto que Alfred aprovechó para picotear una de las bolsas de papas fritas y de paso les echó del queso crema en lata encima. El taxista lo vigilaba por el espejo retrovisor, no quería que ensuciaran su medio de trabajo, pero no le dijo nada, y Arthur miraba por la ventana tratando de ignorar lo que hacía con su compañero. Cuando llegaron a casa, Alfred casi se había acabado la bolsa de papas fritas, Arthur le rogó que guardara la comida y que lo ayudara con las bolsas, el taxista también les ayudo a bajar las bolsas de su auto, parecía que no quería estar más tiempo con ellos del necesario, Arthur suspiró avergonzado y le pagó al hombre, el taxista subió a su auto y se marchó, y ellos entraron las bolsas a la casa. Guardaron las cosas donde correspondían y luego Alfred terminó de comerse su paquete de papas fritas echado en el sofá, Arthur bebió un poco de té y cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que el menor se había quedado dormido sentado, lo observó un momento, se veía atractivo con aquella expresión serena, acarició los dorados y suaves cabellos del menor un momento para despertarlo, y luego apagó el televisor.

-Alfred-Le llamó con suavidad, susurrando en su oreja.

Alfred no se movió, así que Arthur tuvo que moverlo un poco, el menor pestañeó confundido, y el británico lo obligó a subir para que durmiese en su cama, después ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se quedaron dormidos cada uno por su lado.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

More relleno xD Si les gusta dejen un review mujeres /hombres ( Dudo que haya machos por aquí aparte de mi?) y para las que si me dejan, pues…Alfredos en tanga con diseño de estrellitas bailando para ustedes :D

Nos leemos el sábado.  
Bye bye!


	5. Calma

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Me he portado muy mal y no he escrito nada, ayer era el cumpleaños de mi hermano (Y por eso no vine)…Tampoco he hecho mis deberes escolares :3 Así que pronto comenzaré a tardar un poquitín, i'm so sorry. (Envíenme buenas vibras mentalmente para que me ponga a escribir, ya que mi colaboradora se conecta cuando no estoy y no puede azotarme a diario)

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 5**: Calma

-¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur!

El británico despertó por los gritos del menor, Alfred aullaba su nombre desde su habitación. Arthur se levantó alarmado y fue a ver que necesitaba el estadounidense, pero lo encontró en un estado normal, echado en su cama mientras se lanzaba aire con una revista que no sabía de donde había sacado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritabas?

-Me siento del asco, viejo, me duele la cabeza y tengo calor-Explicó Alfred mirándole, intentando darse aire con ahínco.

-¿Para qué te quejas?-Bufó Arthur frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos-Será porque te fuiste a drogar toda la tarde de ayer.

-No seas malo conmigo Artie, tráeme una pastilla o algo, ¿Si?-Pidió acongojado, jalando el pantalón de pijama del británico.

-Espérame.

Arthur fue a su habitación en busca de su laptop, lo encendió y entró a su baño en busca de una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso de agua, volvió con el menor y se los entregó de mala gana. Alfred bebió el agua con avidez junto a la pastilla, sin embargo parecía que su cuerpo seguía con ansias de beber, iba a pedirle más agua a Arthur, pero el mayor se había marchado a su habitación. Alfred lo siguió, el británico estaba concentrado navegando en internet.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Vine por más agua-Dijo antes de adentrarse en el baño con confianza, volvió sin el vaso y se echó junto a Arthur en la cama, ganándose una mirada de reproche-¿Qué buscas?

-Busco qué coño te está pasando.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, _dude_!-Intentó quitarle el computador personal, pero no lo logró, a pesar de que terminó aplastando al más bajo.

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¡De todos modos puedo buscarlo en mi trabajo!-Trató de sacarse al americano de encima, pero Alfred parecía enfrascado en quitarle su laptop-¡Quítate de encima!, ¡Estás pesado!

-¿Estás diciéndome gordo?-Preguntó ofendido, haciendo más fuerza por quedarse sobre Arthur.

-¡Me ahogo!

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres enano!-Se excusó paranoicamente, agarrando las manos de Arthur.

-Solo mido uno o dos centímetros menos que tú, imbécil-Negó mirándole con rencor-De seguro pesas porque te metes puras porquerías dentro.

-¡Que no estoy gordo!

-¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

Alfred optó por quedarse encima del mayor para molestarlo, amurrado por lo dicho por Arthur. El británico suspiró y abrió su laptop, la había cerrado mientras luchaban. Siguió leyendo sobre los síntomas adversos del éxtasis y la heroína, encontró algunas de las acciones que había notado en Alfred, y tomó nota mental de algunos síntomas que aún no afectaban al rubio menor. Alfred comenzó a mordisquear con saña la oreja de Arthur, ganándose un par de golpes e insultos de su víctima, se estaba pasando y le dolía.

-¡Para!

-¡No!

-¡Joder, que crío!-Exclamó Arthur, intentando alejarlo en vano.

Alfred continúo mordiendo la magullada oreja izquierda, mientras tanto Arthur intentaba ignorarlo, ahora buscaba información sobre los horarios de atención de su aseguradora de automóvil, le habían dicho que podía ir a buscar un auto temporal mientras reparaban su antiguo BMW negro. Alfred se detuvo y se quedó mirando el blanco y suave, en apariencia, cuello del mayor, se relamió los labios como si fuese a engullirse una de sus adoradas hamburguesas y se acercó a morder con inusitada fuerza el lado izquierdo del cuello, sacando un alarido de dolor de Arthur, quien se levantó exasperado a duras penas, empujando al estadounidense a un lado con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-Preguntó enfadado en un grito, sobando su adolorido cuello.

Alfred sonrió burlón, quería ver la expresión del franchute afeminado cuando viese el mordisco marcado en el blanco cuello británico. Arthur apagó la laptop y bajó hecho una furia a desayunar, entonces Alfred reparó en que el mayor no había ido a trabajar, lo siguió escaleras abajo y lo encontró poniendo agua para calentar en la tetera.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a tu trabajo?

Arthur lo miró rencoroso y respondió que había pedido un día administrativo para ir en busca del auto temporal, Alfred se emocionó con el tema del automóvil y le pidió acompañarlo, y Arthur accedió de mala gana. Desayunaron en relativa paz, Alfred comió yogurt con cereal y Arthur su tradicional té con galletas, después salieron en dirección al centro de la ciudad, al parecer el menor había dejado de sentirse mal. Llegaron a la aseguradora y Arthur se acercó a una oficina para hablar con su ejecutivo de seguros, Alfred se quedó fuera mirando el lugar, no había autos ahí, excepto un auto blanco bastante sencillo que reposaba en medio del salón. Arthur volvió junto con el tipo, el hombre se acercó a hablar con la recepcionista, y el británico se acercó a Alfred, traía la cara roja y lo miró de mala manera.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Estuvo mirándome el cuello durante todo el papeleo-Explicó afligido.

Alfred se aguantó la risa y Arthur lo sacó del lugar, tenían que ir a otro edificio en busca del automóvil ahora que tenía los papeles correspondientes, caminaron un par de calles en la agitada ciudad y llegaron a un edificio con un salón repleto de automóviles, Alfred entró primero, estaba como un niño en una dulcería, y Arthur le siguió de mal humor, intentando pensar como taparse la herida en el cuello para cuando volviese al trabajo al día siguiente.

Alfred se quedó embelesado con un Hummer negro, y Arthur estaba seguro de que para sus adentros el estadounidense deseaba acercarse a abrazar la máquina, lo dejó ahí y se acercó a uno de los ejecutivos de ventas, le mostró los documentos y le explicó que necesitaba un auto temporal, el muchacho le enseñó un pequeño catálogo con los carros disponibles para préstamo, escuchó que Alfred le llamaba desde el _hall_, pero no le prestó atención, entonces el muchacho apareció junto a él y miró desilusionado el catálogo de sencillos modelos, nada parecidos a los extravagantes autos en exhibición al principio.

-¿Qué modelo de auto tienes?

-Un BMW gran coupé 6.

-Viejo, ¿Y vas a cambiarlo por una de esas mugres?-Preguntó atónito, señalando la revista, bajo la mirada molesta del vendedor.

-Estos modelos son sencillos por fuera, pero rinden bastante y…-Comenzaba a explicar el vendedor, pero se vio interrumpido.

-Si, como sea-Le cortó Alfred, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara-¿En serio Arthur?, ¿Vas a elegir uno de esos?

-No están mal-Murmuró en respuesta el británico, prestando más atención a las cualidades del automóvil Chevrolet azul marino que estaba en el inicio de la hoja-De todos modos solo será mío por un par de semanas o quizás menos, mientras me lleve a mi trabajo, me doy por satisfecho.

Alfred bufó exasperado, si él tuviese la oportunidad, se hubiese apoderado de un auto más llamativo. El vendedor le sonrió con sorna al estadounidense, y él le mostró el dedo medio de su mano derecha, Arthur llamó al ejecutivo y le señaló cual auto había elegido, el hombre lo hizo pasar a su oficina para firmar otro documento respecto al auto y para informarlo mejor. Alfred se quedó en la recepción, se acercó al mesón y sacó un caramelo de muestra mientras hojeaba una revista con más modelos de autos. Arthur volvió minutos después con las llaves del carro y los tres salieron por un costado, el vendedor señaló el Chevrolet que quería el británico y se quedó observando cómo se marchaban.

Arthur encendió el automóvil y Alfred se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, aún disconforme con la elección del mayor. El británico salió del edificio después de hacerle una señal de despedida al vendedor, miró a Alfred de reojo, el muchacho estaba intentando hacer funcionar la radio, cuando lo logró, puso una estación de música country. Después de unos minutos oyendo música, Arthur se animó a conversar con el menor, quería saber algo más sobre él.

-Alfred.

-¿Um?

-¿No has buscado trabajo?

Alfred le miró algo perplejo por la repentina pregunta, Arthur se dio cuenta, a pesar de haberlo visto con el rabillo del ojo. El estadounidense se acomodó en su asiento y pensó unos segundos, no quería contarle mucho sobre él al mayor, pero al final decidió decirle la verdad.

-Con suerte terminé la secundaria.

-¿Y por qué no estudiaste después?-Preguntó curioso el británico, mirando de reojo al menor.

-No tengo ganas.

-¿Nunca quisiste ser profesional?

Alfred se sentía incómodo, tragó saliva con dificultad y miró hacia fuera por la ventana, ¿De qué le servía a Arthur saber sus sueños?, gruñó recordando que cierta vez en su niñez, cuando le contó a su padre lo que quería ser, el hombre se rió estruendosamente de él, y le dejó claro que no llegaría ni a cajero en un local de comida rápida.

-¿Alfred?

-No te interesa.

-No se puede conversar en serio contigo, mocoso-Opinó molesto el británico, apretando con fuerza el volante.

-…Primero… quería ser veterinario-Escupió al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, sonrojándose levemente, y desviando su mirada hacia la ventana-Teníamos una granja pequeña con varios animales.

Arthur sonrió enternecido después de oír su respuesta, sin despegar su vista del camino, pero Alfred malinterpretó el gesto y frunció el ceño.

-Ya sé que era una estupidez.

-¿Eh?-Arthur se detuvo en un semáforo y lo miró confundido, el muchacho parecía enojado-¿Por qué una estupidez?, yo de pequeño quería ser chef.

Alfred iba a burlarse, pero se aguantó, Arthur había desviado su vista al camino nuevamente, y parecía algo triste.

-…eres contador-Recalcó lo obvio, mirándolo atento.

-Pensé que si estudiaba algo que me dejase dinero, mi padre no estaría tan decepcionado-Explicó, frunciendo el ceño levemente-Pero al final fui quién más lo decepcionó.

-¿No hablas con él?

-Me echó de su casa un día que peleamos, no he vuelto a hablarle desde ese día.

-¿Qué hay de tus demás familiares?

Arthur parecía muy afectado, abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Ellos…prefirieron quedarse con él.

-¿Tampoco les hablas?

-No me llaman y yo no los llamo-Arthur metió el auto en un estacionamiento subterráneo, sacó una tarjeta con su número y hora de entrada, y comenzó a buscar un lugar vacío-Aunque hablo con Peter por la webcam a veces-Miró a Alfred brevemente a los ojos-Es mi hermano menor, nació el año en que me fui de casa, tenía diecinueve.

-Es pequeño aún-Comentó interesado, recordando al niño de la fotografía que tanto se parecía a Arthur.

-Lo tuvieron para que él se quede a cargo de la notaría de mi padre-Explicó crudamente el motivo de su concepción, estacionando el automóvil, estaba enojado-No entiendo como mi madre deja que ese tipo haga lo que quiera con sus hijos.

-Así son ellas-Le apoyó Alfred, recordando a su propia madre y molestándose de igual forma.

-Vamos a buscar un restaurant antes de que se nos haga tarde-Sugirió Arthur, apagando el automóvil.

Alfred asintió, ambos bajaron del transporte y salieron del subterráneo. Almorzaron en un restaurant que estaba ambientado como en los años cincuenta, no siguieron hablando de sus familiares, más bien se dedicaron a degustar la deliciosa comida del lugar. Ambos ordenaron el mismo sándwich de carne y queso, y Alfred agregó un plato de papas fritas. En un momento de la tarde, cuando Arthur estaba bastante animado, gracias a que Alfred le había hecho reír bastante rato con sus tonterías, comenzaron a lanzarse trozos de patatas, aunque se detuvieron entre risas cuando una voló al sombrero de un señor que estaba de espaldas a ellos, él no se dio por enterado de su nuevo compañero de viaje y se marchó del local con la comida en su cabeza. Antes de irse ellos también, Arthur fue al baño, y cuando volvió estaba enojado nuevamente, había visto la fea marca roja en su cuello reflejada en el espejo, Alfred intentó calmarlo diciéndole que así podría decir que tuvo una cita con una mujer, pero Arthur solo le miró fastidiado pensando que ya se le ocurriría algo para vengarse, algo como cortarle ese mechón saltarín mientras dormía, o darle un golpe sobre el chichón que aún estaba turgente en la mollera del americano cuando estuviese desprevenido viendo televisión. Alfred sintió el ambiente pesado, volteó su cabeza para mirar al mayor mientras salían del local, él le miraba como si estuviese intentando asesinarlo en su mente, el chiquillo sonrió nervioso y le hizo un símbolo de paz con su mano derecha, pero Arthur parecía concentrado en lo que sea que estuviese pensando.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, _dude_?-Preguntó curioso Alfred, después de caminar un rato junto al mayor, sin destino aparente.

-Ni idea-Respondió, mirando a su alrededor y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su formal pantalón negro-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Alfred lo pensó un momento, ya conocía las partes más emblemáticas de Los Ángeles, aunque aún no había podido entrar al _Disneyland_, y dudaba que pudiese entrar algún día, igual que al _Universal studios_, tampoco había disfrutado mucho de los barrios ricos, con suerte había echado un vistazo, de todos modos no le interesaba demasiado. Miró a Arthur, estaba tapándose los ojos del ardiente sol, mientras con su mirada buscaba algo que hacer, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Vamos a la playa!

-¿A la…Espera, no me gusta la playa-Negó haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Qué?, ¿En serio?-Alfred parecía desconcertado.

-Es que…me siento tan asqueroso en medio de la arena-Declaró sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo-Además odio quemarme.

-Solo iremos un rato, no seas amargado, _dude_-Le insistió, tomándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo de vuelta al estacionamiento-Prometo que la vamos a pasar bien, además estás muy pálido.

-Me gusta ser pálido-Murmuró, dejándose llevar de vuelta al subterráneo.

-Espera-Alfred se detuvo y miró al mayor-¿Cuántos bañadores tienes?

-Uhn, tengo tres.

-Supongo que me quedará alguno.

Llegaron al auto y Arthur condujo de vuelta a su casa, tardaron un poco, Alfred quería ir solo en traje de baño y camiseta, pero Arthur, que era más precavido, tomó un bolso grande y lo llenó con lo necesario, metió un tubo de bloqueador solar, toallas, sandalias para él, en la playa le compraría un par a Alfred si las necesitaba, no calzaban lo mismo, también echó comida, conocía al menor y su apetito voraz, después se puso el bañador y una camisa, y echó un cambio de ropa para él y para el estadounidense, le pasó el bolso a Alfred para que lo fuese a meter al auto, y él se fue al garaje en busca de su quitasol, hace años que no iba a la playa, lo encontró en medio de un par de paraguas y lo llevó al auto, subieron y se marcharon a la gasolinera para llenar el tanque de combustible por completo, Alfred parecía emocionado y se puso a cantar todas las canciones que conocía de las emitidas en la radio, después se encontró con un especial de _Queen _y no paró de cantar en todo el viaje, Arthur le miraba divertido de vez en cuando, a veces el muchacho se ponía a gesticular apasionadamente, como si estuviese dando un concierto en un estadio repleto de personas. Llegaron a destino en una hora y media, ya iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde. Bajaron del auto y sacaron las cosas, Alfred inspiró hondo, le agradaba la brisa marina, Arthur le pasó el bolso y él llevo el quitasol, puso la alarma en el auto y caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar más vacío, aunque la playa no estaba muy llena, Arthur recordaba bien que las demás playas de _LA_ solían estar repletas. Se sentaron después de estirar las toallas en el piso y colocar bien el quitasol, Alfred se quitó la camiseta, haciendo relucir su placa de identificación militar, con su nombre, tipo de sangre y demás datos, era de cuando había hecho el servicio militar, Arthur lo miró disimuladamente, iba a preguntarle sobre ella, creyó que dado lo que le había dicho más temprano, el chico no había hecho nada más después de terminar la secundaria, pero el estadounidense parecía dispuesto a ir corriendo y darse un chapuzón de inmediato, Arthur lo detuvo y lo obligó a ponerse bloqueador solar, el menor se lo untó de mala gana e intentó huir, pero el británico lo detuvo nuevamente y le puso bloqueador en toda la espalda, descubrió dos tatuajes que no había tenido oportunidad de ver antes, uno no tan grande que abarcaba la parte superior de su espalda, era un diseño tribal de un águila en color negro, y otro en su cadera derecha, este era pequeño, tenía un diseño de la bandera de los Estados Unidos y había una frase escrita, que le hizo pensar que el menor estaba igual de loco que el resto de sus compatriotas, "Made in the USA", tenía escrito arriba de la bandera, y bajo esta rezaba "Meriwether – Georgia", escrito en medio de dos estrellas pequeñas, también notó las desagradables marcas en los brazos del menor, suspiró con lástima, aquellas cicatrices no parecían que fuesen a sanar. Alfred, ajeno al escrutinio del mayor, se fijó en un par de niños que los señalaban a lo lejos y miró a Arthur, se estaban burlando de ellos.

-Oye, ya estoy bien.

-Espera, no te echaste bien, no creas que no te vi.

-Esos niños creen que somos novios.

Arthur miró hacia donde Alfred señaló con la cabeza, frunció el ceño y no le dio mayor importancia, no iba a parar por una excusa así. Cuando el menor estuvo completamente cubierto de bloqueador el mayor le dejó ir y comenzó a echarse en su propio cuerpo. Alfred salió corriendo a zambullirse en el agua de un piquero. Arthur lo miró desde la sombra de su quitasol, abrió su camisa, y cuando acabó con el bloqueador, se echó en la toalla, sacó un jugo en caja y comenzó a comer de la bolsa de suflés de queso que Alfred le había pedido comprar.

Al rato el estadounidense se echó junto a Arthur, estaba jadeando, y traía el cabello empapado, iba a sacar suflés, pero tenía las manos mojadas y llenas de arena, el británico sacó un tenedor y se lo entregó, Alfred lo miró extrañado, ¿Por qué había traído un tenedor?, de todos modos se puso a picar los suflés con el cubierto.

-Vamos al mar-Le invitó Alfred una vez que terminó de comer.

-Tengo que cuidar las cosas.

-Ven conmigo.

Lo levantó de la toalla y le quitó la camisa, después se acercó a una señora que estaba con un bebé sobre la arena y le pidió que vigilara las cosas, ella asintió y Alfred corrió a la orilla del mar con Arthur de la mano. El británico se soltó y con suerte metió los pies en el agua, sabía que si se metía se iba a llenar de arena y sal. El menor lo empujó de a poco hasta que metió la mitad del cuerpo, Arthur parecía contener la respiración, el contacto era desagradable a ratos, el agua estaba muy helada, aunque el contraste con el ardiente sol era exquisito.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Ven aquí!

Alfred estaba metido un poco más lejos, Arthur se acercó un poco, el menor lo agarró y lo metió al agua por completo, lo soltó de inmediato y se alejó nadando y riendo a todo pulmón, Arthur lo siguió y lo alcanzó de inmediato, era bueno nadando, definitivamente le cortaría el mechón saltarín cuando llegaran a casa, ambos se pusieron a luchar en medio de las tranquilas olas, Arthur tropezó un par de veces, Alfred era algo bruto incluso jugueteando. Salieron del mar un rato después, el americano caminó hacia un grupo de chicos que jugaban vóley y se les unió en el partido, Arthur volvió a la toalla, se sentó a descansar un rato, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, estaba todo el día en la oficina, y cuando tenía tiempo libre lo usaba para descansar. Metió sus pies bajó la arena y movió sus dedos, sonrió satisfecho con la agradable sensación y cerró sus ojos, sacó sus pies después de unos segundos y se recostó panza abajo, escuchaba los aullidos excitados del estadounidense a lo lejos, de seguro había anotado un punto, Arthur lo espió abriendo un ojo, el muchacho sonreía y parecía brillar gracias a las gotas en su cuerpo, se quedó dormido después de verlo dar un pelotazo a uno de los integrantes del grupo contrario en la cabeza.

Cuando despertó ya estaba oscureciendo, tenía una toalla tapando su cuerpo y Alfred dormitaba tranquilo a su lado, también se había tapado él mismo con una toalla, aunque a diferencia del británico, él tenía un ojo hinchado, Arthur suspiró, supuso que el menor había terminado en una riña con alguno de los tipos del equipo de vóley, sacó su celular del fondo del bolso y vio la hora, iban a ser las siete y media, había dormido demasiado, se puso su camisa nuevamente, después de limpiarse minuciosamente la piel del pecho sin mucho éxito, comenzaba a afectarle la fría brisa marina.

-Oye Alfred-Lo movió con delicadeza, parecía cansado y su respiración resonaba suavemente-Tenemos que volver a casa.

Alfred gruñó y siguió dormido, Arthur lo dejó un rato en paz, terminó de guardar las cosas en el bolso y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez el menor abrió sus azules ojos con sopor y se acurrucó con la toalla.

-Vas a pescar un resfriado si te quedas más rato así.

-Me duele la cara-Alfred se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Le entregó una camiseta de manga larga que el menor se puso con rapidez después de incorporarse.

-Le pegué un pelotazo a un tipo en la cara y se cabreó-Arthur se acercó a examinar de cerca la lesión, el menor cerró el ojo con suavidad mientras el británico pasaba un dedo por encima- Pero no se la llevó barata por dejarme el rostro así.

-No tienes remedio, mocoso-Comentó, antes de ponerse de pie-Volvamos a casa.

-Deberíamos pasear por aquí primero-Sugirió el menor, levantándose y quitándole el bolso a Arthur-Es temprano aún.

-¿No te dolía el ojo?-Espetó el británico, frunció el entrecejo y cerró el quitasol.

-No importa.

Alfred se dirigió al auto, Arthur caminaba a su lado, desactivó la alarma y guardó el bolso junto al quitasol, Alfred se puso calcetines y zapatillas deportivas, en cambio Arthur se metió avergonzado al asiento trasero para cambiarse el bañador por un pantalón, y para ponerse ropa interior. Alfred prometió hacer de guardia afuera, aunque dudaba que alguien quisiese mirar al británico en bolas, una vez que estuvieron listos, cerraron el auto y caminaron por el borde junto a la playa, había varios locales de comida marina y otros de artesanía, también algunos juegos para los niños y heladerías. Arthur se detuvo frente a un señor que vendía paletas de todos los tamaños, no pudo resistirse y compró una mediana para él y otra para Alfred, quien la aceptó emocionado, al parecer nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para comer porquerías. Siguieron paseando un rato, degustando de sus golosinas y hablando banalidades, se detuvieron nuevamente cuando caminaron frente a un carrito de _hot dogs_, Alfred miró hambriento a una niña pequeña que acababa de recibir uno de tamaño mediano, Arthur se apiadó de su compañero, una vez más, y compró un par de _hot dogs_, el dueño de carro era un latino que no hablaba muy bien el inglés, y que de vez en cuando decía palabras en español, les entregó sus pedidos y sonrió amistoso. Alfred se lo comió con rapidez mientras volvían al auto, y Arthur le sostuvo el otro y la paleta a medio terminar, él prefería no comer muchos embutidos, el menor le arrebató el segundo _hot_ _dog_ y se lo devoró de igual forma que el anterior, cuando se lo acabó, tomó su paleta y abrazó al mayor contra su voluntad, Arthur logró seguir caminando, a pesar de lo incómodo que era traer al americano sujetándolo del hombro, como si fuesen mejores amigos de toda la vida, y él solo lo soltó cuando llegaron al automóvil y subieron para volver a casa, Alfred se había acabado ya su paleta, y el británico decidió dejar la suya, estaba algo hostigado por tanta azúcar, iba a tirarla, pero el menor se la quitó y se la llevó a la boca como si nada, Arthur lo miró sorprendido y asqueado, él no hubiese metido a su boca algo que otra persona había estado chupando durante media hora.

-¿Qué estás esperando, viejo?-Preguntó súbitamente Alfred, mirándolo distraídamente.

-N…nada.

Arthur decidió olvidar que el menor estaba lamiendo algo que tenía su saliva encima, se sonrojó levemente antes el pensamiento de ello, y salió del estacionamiento en dirección a su casa, evitando mirar como Alfred terminaba con las sobras de su paleta.

Llegaron cerca de las nueve y media gracias al tráfico, el menor se había quedado dormido nuevamente hacía un buen rato. Arthur metió el auto en la cochera, la cerró, y bajó las cosas para entrarlas en su hogar, al final abrió la puerta del copiloto, se quedó de pie junto al asiento e intentó despertar al menor, el americano tenía el sueño pesado, lo hubiese cargado, pero parecía pesar demasiado, así que desistió de esa idea, lo sacudió algo brusco y Alfred cayó suavemente sobre sus brazos.

-O…oye, pesas, ya despierta.

-_Mm…mom…my_-Murmuró dormido, aferrándose sin mucha fuerza a él, y acurrucándose en su pecho con el ceño levemente fruncido, seguramente por la incomodidad de la posición.

-No soy tu _mommy_-Negó sonrojándose un poco, después de pensar que en realidad, en el transcurso de la semana, si se había comportado un poco como un padre-Vamos, oye…

Arthur le acarició toscamente desde la frente, hasta su dorado cabello, haciendo que el menor abriera un ojo por unos segundos y gruñera complacido con el brusco mimo en medio de sus sueños.

Alfred, efectivamente, estaba soñando con su madre, también estaba su hermano mayor, los tres correteaban divertidos en el granero que pertenecía a su progenitor, haciendo que las gallinas cacarearan nerviosas e hicieran correr a sus polluelos, huyendo del barullo ocasionado por los Jones.

Entonces había llegado él, y arrastró a su madre fuera del granero, gritándole insultos y jalándole con exagerada fuerza de su antebrazo, Matthew no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando en silencio como su enfurecido padre se llevaba a su madre a rastras del lugar, Alfred la siguió, salió del granero y vio como su padre la jalaba del cabello, caminó unos pasos…

Arthur al final decidió llevarse al menor como pudiese al sofá, lo agarró de los muslos y lo atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo, en una especie de abrazo, Alfred no parecía ni cerca de despertar, continuó después de checar que el menor no estuviese despierto, hizo que el estadounidense pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y, agarrándolo firmemente de sus muslos, lo levantó esforzándose en mantener el equilibrio, pero no pudo ni dar un paso, dado que el menor despertó después de golpear su cabeza con el marco de la puerta del auto, al haberla echado hacia atrás inconscientemente.

-¿Por qué…?

Arthur había soltado de inmediato al menor sobre el asiento al oír el golpe, fingiendo demencia en lo que había intentado hacer segundos antes. Alfred pestañeaba confundido, aún estaba algo metido en su sueño, se sacó las gafas y restregó sus ojos con pesar.

-¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó dándose cuenta de que estaban en la casa del inglés.

-¿Qué no ves?, joder-Se quejó, estirando su espalda algo adolorido.

-Ah…si-Balbuceó cerrando sus ojos. Había recordado en sus sueños una de las tantas escenas que solía vivir cuando era pequeño, bufó molesto consigo mismo y se levantó con pereza-Me voy a acostar arriba.

Salió del automóvil y cerró la puerta, Arthur encendió la alarma y entró junto al menor, él también necesitaba ir a dormir, Alfred fue al baño antes de subir, y Arthur fue directo a la ducha de su vida al baño de su cuarto, después se iría a descansar. Alfred pasó caminando por fuera de la habitación, metió la cabeza y vio al mayor sin ropa en el torso y a punto de sacarse los pantalones.

-Buenas noches-Murmuró algo adormecido, haciendo que el británico se sobresaltara y le hiciera un escándalo diciéndole que debía golpear la puerta antes de entrar a su habitación-Oye viejo, solo venía a despedirme.

-Sí, sí, buenas noches, vete a dormir-Ordenó de mala gana, acercándose para cerrarle la puerta en la cara de una manera bastante grosera.

Alfred bufó, ese sujeto podía ser bastante fastidioso, bufó ofendido y se fue a su habitación a dormir, y esperaba, por el bien de su salud mental, no tener más sueños desagradables.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Ay, imagínense a un Alfred bebé vestido con una jardinera, acariciando un potrillo o un bebé cerdito *-* o rodeado de pollitos akjfhsdkfjkdfjaskf :c Incluso me dieron ganas de dibujarlo

Bien, la frase de antes es para que olviden que me he portado mal (?) xD

Ya…ya escribiré el capítulo 7, yo puedo hacerlo D; (Lleva el mismo único párrafo escrito desde el 15 de julio) Ya sabía yo que esto de escribir un cap por semana me duraría poco xD

Uf, gracias por los reviews, bye bye!


	6. Turbio

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Hola, intentaré actualizar una vez por semana xC

Llego tarde porque me quedé dormida, estaba cansada -Se va corriendo a las notas de autor-

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 6**: Turbio

Después de dos meses viviendo juntos todo parecía seguir más o menos igual que en los primeros días, y aunque ahora se llevaban mejor, Arthur no podía evitar preguntarse por qué seguía viviendo con el menor bajo el mismo techo, y no es que se hubiese guardado aquella interrogante en su cabeza, se lo había preguntado un par de veces a Alfred, pero él siempre tenía alguna excusa, y al final Arthur terminaba sintiéndose mal porque el estadounidense se mostraba herido e intentaba irse discretamente cuando Arthur se iba a dormir, entonces era cuando venía la respuesta a la interrogante y el británico suspiraba recordándolo, él le impedía irse por la culpa, iba a su habitación, porque esa era ya la habitación de Alfred, y le pedía que se quedara, ya casi sentía que era responsabilidad de él el cuidar del menor, aunque no es como si le desagradara su presencia, por el contrario, le gustaba tener compañía, pero se sentía extraño el su compartir intimidad con alguien más, además, en más de una ocasión, había tenido que lidiar con el americano drogado, cuando traía heroína inyectada no era mucho problema, solía quedarse echado en el sillón o en su propia cama y no hacía nada más, o a veces salía a quién sabe dónde y volvía ya sobrio, aunque era un real lío cuando no tenía nada que inyectarse y estaba angustiado por conseguir algo de aquella sustancia, no paraba de rogarle para que le "prestara" dinero que después no devolvía, o a veces se quedaba buscando trabajos cortos por internet dispuesto a cualquier paga por mínima que fuese, incluso había conseguido trabajar un par de semanas en un McDonald's, pero lo dejó porque lo explotaban demasiado por una paga no tan buena, y tampoco tenía mucha paciencia atendiendo gente, pero aquello era casi nada para Arthur en comparación a cuando el menor consumía éxtasis, ahí si era un problema mucho más grande, estaba hiperactivo primero, normalmente encendía la radio a todo volumen entrada la noche y se ponía a cantar a todo pulmón y a bailar frenéticamente, entonces parecía recordar que vivía con el británico, lo miraba un par de segundos y se acercaba mirándole seductoramente para sacarlo a bailar, Arthur cedía sin muchos ánimos, porque sabía lo que venía luego, cuando el menor lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y comenzaba a ponerse demasiado cariñoso para su gusto, usualmente no pasaba de besos nada inocentes sobre su cuello e intentos de besos en los labios, y una que otra mano traviesa que se deslizaba sobre su trasero y muslos, pero aquellas cosas en sí eran bastante más de lo que debía permitir, y últimamente pensaba demasiado en ello.

Alfred, en cambio, no parecía tener ningún cambio en su actitud respecto a sus propias acciones, por el contrario, al día siguiente de consumir la pastilla se hacía el desentendido, aunque muchas veces de verdad no recordaba lo que había hecho, y al final no hablaban sobre ello, porque el americano no le daba importancia, y porque el británico prefería ahorrarse el problema.

Otro inconveniente era Francis, quien últimamente se había vuelto muy insistente en preguntarle si era o no novio de Alfred, él no olvidaba aquella mordida que había visto en el cuello de Arthur, y no creía en la excusa sobre una mujer que había conocido en un bar, el británico ni siquiera bebía, además no comprendía que aún vivieran juntos. La mayoría de las veces que hablaban sobre ello terminaban discutiendo y no se hablaban en un par de días, hasta que el mismo Francis volvía a la oficina de Arthur pidiéndole perdón, no quería perderlo, el británico aceptaba y hacían las pases, sin embargo ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como solían hacerlo antes, y el francés se daba cuenta, notaba que Arthur estaba cambiando, cambiándolo a él de paso, sin embargo prefería no insistir sobre ello, porque había cosas que no quería oír salir de la boca de su mejor amigo, por lo menos, no mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Arthur salió de sus pensamientos, escuchó un ruido en la planta de abajo, fue hacia allá y encontró a Alfred apoyado en el mueble de la televisión, frente al sofá, en el piso estaba su cenicero de vidrio roto en varios pedazos, como si lo hubiese lanzado a propósito.

-¿Qué…

-Arthur-Le llamó, su voz estaba algo rara, el mayor dirigió sus verdes ojos al menor, dándole a entender que tenía su atención-Necesito más.

-Oh-Arthur miró el piso y frunció el ceño, a eso se refería, estaba cansándose de los problemas de Alfred-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No preguntes idioteces-Le miró furioso, se sentía horrible, le dolía el cuerpo-Apúrate.

Alfred se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el mayor fuese a buscar dinero, no traía puestas sus gafas y se veía mucho más enojado que lo usual, llevaba casi un día sin inyectarse. Arthur no quería, aquello le hacía mal, y se sentía culpable de estarlo ayudando a destruirse, se paró frente a él y se irguió lo más que podía.

-Deberíamos ir a una clínica, ya sabes, puedo llevarte y…

-¿Es una broma?-Le miró escéptico y no le dejó continuar, no estaba de humor para aguantar las inútiles ideas de Arthur-Solo préstame un par de dólares y te dejare en paz, ¿Si?

-Ese no es el problema, me preocupas en serio.

Arthur le agarró de la muñeca con sutileza y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá, aunque al principio el menor se soltó enfurecido, finalmente cedió, se sentía peor a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Escúchame, si sigues así un día llegaré y te dará otra sobredosis y quizás no esté ahí para ayudarte.

-No es tu problema.

-Si lo es, vives conmigo.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo volver a mi casa cuando sea, he vivido solo todos estos años sin tu ayuda-Espetó elevando la voz, sin apartar su gélida mirada azul de los ojos del británico.

-Alfred, cuando te conocí ni si quiera comías a diario.

-¿Y?, sigo vivo, no necesito comer, ¿Entiendes?, no necesito nada, solo necesito inyectarme y me basta con eso, ahora déjame en paz.

Alfred se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, Arthur sabía que el menor podía sacar dinero de cualquier parte, a él no le importaba de donde conseguirlo, lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro, Alfred le envió una mirada de advertencia, si no lo soltaba y lo dejaba irse de una buena vez era capaz de sacárselo de encima, no le importaba que Arthur fuese "bueno" con él.

-Suéltame Arthur.

-¿Qué harás?

-No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Alfred-El mayor volvió a sujetarlo, antes de que el otro diese un paso.

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia-Advirtió cambiando su voz, usualmente hablaba de una forma más infantil, y en ese momento Arthur pensó que quizás el menor solo fingía aquella irritante voz aguda que usaba cuando estaba de buen humor-Suéltame.

-¿Qué ganas metiéndote esa mierda?-Preguntó Arthur en un grito, desesperado y enojado, no entendía porque se había metido en eso, Alfred nunca le hablaba sobre él mismo.

-¿Qué ganas tú metiéndote en mi maldita vida?-Contra preguntó Alfred, soltándose en un movimiento brusco-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?, eres tan molesto.

Arthur se sintió mal, Alfred solía controlarse más cuando se trataba de él, pero parecía que ahora no estaba en condiciones para soportar sus regaños. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, no quería que le pasara nada malo, no quería quedarse solo nuevamente.

-Yo iré-Dijo de pronto, mirándole decidido.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Alfred, no muy seguro de haber entendido la idea del británico, volteándose por completo para encarar al mayor.

-Así no te arriesgas, yo voy y te traigo las cosas, y tú me esperas aquí, tranquilo, ¿Te parece?- Ofreció afligido, esperando que el otro aceptara-Voy en el auto y no me demoro nada.

-Tú no sabes cómo, te van a meter el dedo en la boca-Bufó hastiado, mirándole con recelo-Es una estupidez.

-Digo que voy de tu parte.

-Eso no cambia nada.

-Vamos, o le digo a alguien que te conozca que vaya a comprar por mí.

Alfred lo pensó un momento, no confiaba en nadie, y sabía que Kees era capaz de venderle la droga el doble de cara, ese tipo era muy tacaño al principio, entonces llegó a su mente el recuerdo de Antonio, él si era un buen tipo, y estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Kees, después de todo, el español era su empleado. El americano miró a Arthur, aunque fuese con Antonio no le parecía una buena idea, el británico era demasiado ingenuo.

-Confía en mí-Arthur sujetó una de las sudadas manos de Alfred con cariño, él le miró algo extrañado.

-Está bien-Cedió, dando un suspiro-¿Has ido alguna vez a South Central?

-No, pero sí sé por dónde llegar-Contestó de mejor humor, soltando al menor.

Alfred le dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar al local de Kees, dudaba que no lo encontrase, el cartel era bastante llamativo, le dijo también que hablara con el barman, y que el dijera que iba de parte de él, personalmente no eran amigos, pero el español solía ser agradable con casi todos los clientes. Cuando terminó el asunto de las calles, Alfred se sentó en una silla del comedor y observó a Arthur irse rápidamente en su auto, el automóvil del europeo había quedado como nuevo, y Alfred lo lamentó, llamaría la atención en medio de tanta chatarra, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, todo Arthur llamaría la atención allí, no era común ver a alguien tan bien vestido y con esa cara de inocentón, suspiró cansado, se sentía tan mal.

Cuando Arthur llegó al lugar indicado, no estaba muy seguro de si dejar o no su auto ahí, habían unos tipos mirándole desde la otra calle, sonreían y lo señalaban de vez en cuando. El británico pasó saliva con dificultad y encendió la alarma, entró con rapidez al local y fue directo al bar, había un muchacho con las características que Alfred le había descrito, pero parecía ocupado atendiendo a unas muchachas, Arthur se sentó y miró el lugar con detención, estaba oscuro adentro, aún era temprano, no pasaban de las seis de la tarde y el lugar estaba repleto. Se sintió incómodo, desde que puso un pie en el lugar sentía que lo observaban, miró hacia atrás, lo estaban mirando efectivamente, pero no siguió ocupado en ello, Antonio se había acercado a él, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¡Hola!, eres nuevo por aquí, ¿Qué quieres beber?

-Hola, eh…¿Antonio?-Preguntó no muy seguro, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Sí, ¿Nos conocemos?-Dudó algo más serio, estaba seguro de nunca haber visto al rubio en su vida.

-Ah, no, Alfred me envió-Aclaró poniendo sus manos en alto, algo ansioso, quería marcharse rápido. Antonio sonrió travieso y miró a Arthur con atención.

-¿Vive contigo?, porque definitivamente ya no vive por aquí.

-Sí, oye, Alfred necesita…heroína-Dijo yendo al grano, sintiéndose más nervioso que antes-Y me ha dicho que si puedes ir tu por ella-Completó hablando con rapidez.

-¿Y por qué no vino él?-Preguntó extrañado el español, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Se sentía mal y le dije que se quedara en casa-Contestó apretando sus labios, necesitaba marcharse de ahí, oía risas a sus espaldas, se sentía como una presa enjaulada y rodeada de leones-¿Puedes o no?

-Sí, sí-Antonio estiró la mano, Arthur le entregó el dinero y el muchacho se marchó por una puerta que estaba tras la barra.

Mientras tanto Arthur salió a la calle a vigilar su auto, no le sobraba el dinero como para dejar que se llevasen su transporte, los tipos que le habían observado más temprano estaban más cerca, pero al verlo salir se hicieron los desentendidos.

Antonio salió un rato después, sonrió al encontrarlo apoyado en su auto, le entregó una bolsa hermética algo mediana, llena hasta la mitad, eran un par de cucharadas, no sabría decir cuántas con exactitud.

-Gracias.

-De nada, dile a Alfred que cuando se sienta mejor venga a darse una vuelta, lo echamos de menos por aquí-Dijo sonriente, haciéndole un gesto de despedida con su morena mano-Debo volver a mi trabajo, cuida al casanova.

-Si…Adiós.

Arthur se metió al auto, se sintió repentinamente enojado, ¿Casanova?, ¿Todos conocían a Alfred por eso?, él nunca lo había visto coquetear con nadie cuando salían juntos, gruñó y encendió el auto, estaba harto de que lo observaran, se marchó rápido de allí, y apenas paró frente al primer semáforo fuera de South Central, suspiró relajándose, se había tensado mucho, necesitaba un masaje, y esperaba no tener que volver más nunca por esos lugares.

Pensó que cuando llegase a su casa podría darse una ducha y relajarse al fin, pero no pudo, entró después de haber guardado su auto, escuchó un ruido primero, toda la primera planta estaba hecha un desastre, Arthur avanzó, cerró la puerta y miró el lugar descolocado, ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Alfred!, ¿Estás…

Escuchó vidrios romperse en la cocina, caminó hasta allá, el menor estaba cortado y tenía trozos de vidrios enterrados en su mano derecha, al parecer había reventado el vaso que tenía sujeto.

-¿Qué…pasó aquí?-Preguntó Arthur, viendo la mayoría de los platos rotos en el piso.

-¿La trajiste?-Dudó jadeando, quitándole la bolsa a Arthur-Pásame una jeringa, y el guante-El británico se quedó mirando su mano, ¿Él había hecho todo eso?-¡Rápido!

El mayor se marchó corriendo al segundo piso, ¿Había enloquecido?, buscó con ansias en el cajón de la mesita de noche del menor, no estaban ahí, buscó en la cómoda, encontró las cosas ahí dentro, bajó y encontró al menor calentando una cuchara de sopa con el polvo encima, lo demás estaba en la bolsa, sobre la mesa. Alfred le arrebató la jeringa y el guante de las manos, se sentó y se inyectó desesperado, gimió complacido, lanzó la aguja al piso, suspiró, sus músculos se relajaron por completo y sonrió, echado ahí, manso como un cachorro.

-Oh joder-Expresó con su voz más grave que lo usual, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo.

Arthur lo miró unos segundos, después volvió su atención a la sangrante mano que emanaba líquido carmesí, este a su vez, chocaba contra las baldosas anaranjadas, dejando un pequeño charco. El británico fue al baño y volvió con gasas, pinzas, y un par de tijeras, decidió no arruinar el placentero momento de Alfred, así que cogió un pote y lo llenó de agua, por ahora solo lo limpiaría con aquel líquido. Él le miró con sus ojos perdidos y sonrió débilmente, le pasó su mano derecha antes de que Arthur la pidiera y se dejó tratar. Kirkland limpió con cuidado y sacó todos los trozos de vidrio encajados en la piel del americano, algunos los tuvo que sacar con la herramienta que había traído consigo del baño, Alfred tuvo suerte, no se hizo cortes muy grandes, los trozos más gruesos de vidrios estaban en el piso, no enterrados en su mano, después cortó un trozo de gasa y la untó en el agua, limpió la sangre con delicadeza y vendó la mano, apretando un poco para que no siguiese saliendo sangre, lo anudó en la muñeca y el americano dejó caer su mano sobre su regazo.

-Gracias-Murmuró Alfred con sus ojos entreabiertos, tenía ganas de echarse a dormir, su cuerpo estaba cansado gracias a la tensión acumulada durante el día.

-Antonio me ha pedido que te diga que te echan de menos-Informó mirándole serio-Aunque no sé a quienes se refiere…señor casanova-Terminó diciendo con voz cargada en rencor, no tenía pensado decir eso, simplemente se le salió recordando las palabras del español, se preguntaba si Alfred había estado acostándose con mujeres allá mientras que en casa le coqueteaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad y fingía ser un chico bueno. Alfred emitió una risa nasal, se estaba burlando de él.

-¿Celosito?-Preguntó haciendo un intento de parecer sensual, aunque no logró su objetivo, puesto que se movió un poco hacia adelante y cayó pesadamente de bruces al suelo.

Arthur lo miró caer y no movió ni un musculo, ¿Celoso?, ¿Él?, no tenía motivos, después de todo, solo eran compañeros de hogar, ni si quiera eran amigos, no compartían ningún vínculo afectivo.

-Arriba-Ordenó con voz indiferente, observando al menor gimoteando sobre las baldosas, soltando una risotada grave que sonaba como el desvarío de un loco en medio de una alucinación.

-Solo tengo ojos para ti-Dijo con esfuerzo, usando su voz de modo que sonase más masculina, burlándose del mayor y aguantándose la risa.

Arthur frunció el ceño, no contestó nada, de verdad Alfred sabía fingir su voz. Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó al sofá, donde el americano cayó como un objeto inerte y rió fastidiosamente.

-No te enojes.

El británico lo ignoró nuevamente, se sentía irritado, miró a su alrededor, había cuadros tirados en el piso, algunos adornos de loza, los muebles parecían haber sido pateados, puesto que estaban desordenados y fuera de sus lugares recurrentes, Arthur comenzó a ordenar, primero cerró las cortinas, un día de estos los vecinos pondrían una queja contra él y las que se suponían eran sus fiestas y escándalos. Alfred seguía perezosamente con su mirada las acciones del mayor y de a poco se fue quedando dormido, hasta que terminó emitiendo un suave ronroneo.

Arthur perdió toda la tarde de su sábado ordenando el desastre ocasionado por su invitado permanente, incluso se saltó su preciada hora de té por ir a comprar la bolsa que ahora traía en sus manos, la metió al cajón donde Alfred guardaba sus objetos ilícitos, en la cómoda, y si lo pensaba, desde que conoció al menor había dejado de lado algunas costumbres. Ya había anochecido, pero no se molestó en encender la luz, se dirigió a su balcón y contra todo su protocolo, se sentó en el piso y encendió un cigarrillo, dio la primera calada, jadeó sintiendo dolor en su pecho, dejó correr un par de lágrimas de frustración por su pálido rostro, él no servía de nada, era un inútil, se suponía que debería estar ayudando al menor, y por el contrario solo lograba hundirlo más, no hacía nada bien, siempre había sido un fracasado como bien lo había descrito su padre en más de una oportunidad, pensó que quizás si se hubiese quedado en Inglaterra hacía diez años, si hubiese seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su padre, ahora estaría atendiendo gente en la notaría, de seguro tendría uno o dos hijos, una linda esposa de pantalla y estaría rodeado de sus familiares, pero en realidad estaba solo, sentado en el suelo, llorando y con un tipo drogado sobre su sofá como única compañía.

Se calmó a medida que terminaba su cigarrillo, se secó los ojos y observó su vecindario sin mucho interés, supuso que ya iban a ser las nueve, tenía hambre, pero no tenía ánimos de salir a comprar, mucho menos de cocinar algo él mismo. Se levantó y cerró la puerta de su habitación con pestillo, se iría a dormir, no le interesaba nada más, así podría estar tranquilo y no pensar en nada, se acostó con la ropa que traía puesta y se cubrió con las sábanas, esperaba no enterarse de ninguna otra tontería de parte del menor.

Alfred despertó temprano, lo dedujo porque Arthur estaba acostado aún, pestañeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, la casa parecía no haber cambiado en nada a como solía permanecer, pero él sabía que el día anterior había hecho un desastre, lo recordaba vagamente, se dio cuenta de que faltaban adornos y algunos cuadros, sonrió y se puso de pie, había roto el reloj, así que no supo qué hora era hasta que encendió la televisión, nueve de la mañana. Caminó hasta la cocina para buscar su adorada bolsa de heroína, pero no había nada ahí, frunció el ceño y subió al segundo piso, intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación de Arthur, pero estaba cerrada desde adentro, gruñó frustrado y buscó en su habitación, encontró la bolsa dentro del primer cajón de su cómoda, la sacó, ya que tenía el polvo a su disposición decidió inyectarse un poco, no podía resistirse a la exquisita sensación del líquido en sus venas, pero apenas iba saliendo de su habitación se encontró con Arthur de pie frente a él, no había escuchado nada, creyó que el mayor seguía dormido.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Preguntó con semblante serio, se había puesto de pie apenas oyó al menor intentando abrir su puerta, traía el cabello desordenado, igual que sus ropas y unas oscuras ojeras adornaban sus ojos.

-Buenos días Artie-Saludó de buen humor, moviendo la bolsa frente al británico-¿Tú qué crees que haré?

-Si te lo acabas todo ahora no compraré más después-Advirtió cabreado, frunciendo el ceño, no podía creer que el americano acabase de despertar y ya quisiese drogarse.

Arthur bajó a la primera planta, pasando de largo sin mirar a Alfred nuevamente, el estadounidense frunció el ceño, le fastidiaba que el otro rubio quisiese controlar sus acciones, le molestaba demasiado, pero estaba atado de manos, suspiró y cedió a lo dicho por el británico, guardó la bolsa, podía aguantar un par de horas, apenas el mayor se distrajera se inyectaría a gusto, todo fuese por mantener una buena convivencia con su compañero.

* * *

-Llega corriendo?-Salto mágico de tiempo pls, haré algunos cuando lo considere importante, o nunca terminaré la historia y daré vueltas inútiles en la trama.

Alfred empeoró un poco, gracias Arthur por auspiciar su vicio, aplaudamos a su brillante persona (?), eso pasa cuando juntan a un drogo con un emo de baja autoestima (?)  
Me dejo de idioteces, el deber me llama, cuídense, nos leemos.  
Bye bye!


	7. Trance

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Me sentí mal/rara/emo/no sé sobre sentimientos (?) durante toda la semana, llegué a casa y no pude escribir por más que intenté, disculpen la demora.

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 7**: Trance

Arthur no habló con Alfred en todo el fin de semana, estaba realmente molesto por sus actitudes, y cuando llegó el lunes se marchó a trabajar sin importarle que sería del menor a lo largo del día. Llegó a su oficina y se sintió mucho más animado con la compañía de Francis, le había hecho falta pasar tiempo a solas con su amigo, necesitaba distraerse de sus problemas con el menor.

Alfred se levantó y realizó la misma rutina que hacía cuando el mayor se iba a trabajar, almorzó la comida china que Arthur había dejado la noche anterior dentro del congelador, pasó una tarde tranquila viendo televisión y la culminó feliz inyectándose en el sofá, no hizo nada productivo a partir de eso, aunque de todos modos nunca hacía nada útil, ni siquiera se bañó, dudaba que el británico se diese cuenta, y aunque lo hiciese, no le interesaba.

Arthur llegó de mal humor, tuvo que quedarse haciendo horas extras porque había gastado dinero de más en el mes gracias al americano que tenía de allegado en su casa, cruzó el umbral, la casa estaba a oscuras, pero las cortinas estaban abiertas, las cerró y encendió la luz, lo primero que sus verdes orbes captaron fue al muchacho americano echado en el sofá, parecía estar dormido, el mayor frunció el ceño, miró bajo el sofá, en el piso estaba la jeringa tirada, junto con la cuchara y el guante, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, el plato con restos de comida seguía ahí, también el vaso y la gaseosa, y las cosas que había desayunado estaban tiradas en la cocina, ni siquiera se había dado el trabajo de lavar el plato hondo donde seguro había yogurt desde la mañana.

-Oye-Le llamó hastiado, el otro no contestó-¡Despierta!

Arthur lo agarró bruscamente del brazo derecho y lo zamarreó hasta que el menor reaccionó, el británico se cruzó de brazos y bufó enojado.

-¿No hiciste nada en todo el maldito día?

-No jodas, viejo, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-Preguntó Alfred, molesto, estaba durmiendo muy cómodo y llegaba el otro a fastidiarlo.

-¡Pudiste lavar los platos y recoger esta mierda del piso!-Dijo pateando lejos la cuchara sucia y pegajosa, haciéndola chocar contra una pared-¡Eres un puerco!

-¡No soy una jodida ama de casa!-Exclamó sulfurado Alfred, levantándose del sillón.

-¿Y por qué coño tengo que limpiar yo toda tu maldita basura?, ¡Tampoco soy tu empleado!-Gritó en respuesta el mayor, señalándose a sí mismo y después al contrario.

-Deja de hacer escándalo-Dijo Alfred más calmado, cogiendo del piso la jeringa y el guante, caminó a la cocina y los tiró a la basura, la cuchara había saltado lejos de su alcance, volteó a ver al británico, le había seguido-Ya está, ahora deja de joder.

-¿Qué te costaba hacerlo cuando recién las usaste?-Preguntó aún enojado, pero el otro pasó de largo y salió de la cocina, ignorándolo-Te estoy hablando.

-No estoy de humor para oír tu mierda-Espetó, mirándole de reojo con rabia.

-¡Ah!, discúlpeme amo, no diré nada más, no era mi intención molestarlo-Contestó con sarcasmo, siguiéndolo hasta el pie de la escalera, el americano iba a subir al segundo piso-¡Te estoy hablando, carajo!

Arthur lo detuvo agarrándole con firmeza de la muñeca, lo jaló hacia atrás y el menor perdió el equilibrio, había alcanzado a levantar una pierna para subir el primer peldaño, pero sólo cayó de espaldas al piso al ser tironeado. Alfred gimió adolorido al caer y frunció el ceño, miró al mayor y le hizo una zancadilla desde el piso, el otro cayó de igual forma, quejándose por el dolor proveniente de sus nalgas, el americano se acercó con rapidez y le jaló del cuello de la camisa, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente.

-¿Quieres pelear, Arthur?-Le gritó sacudiéndolo con violencia.

-¡No me jodas!-Exclamó el británico, intentando soltarse-¡Déjame!

-¡Vamos!, ¿Ahora tienes miedo?, ¿No querías golpearme?

-¡Suéltame, bastardo!

-¡Estoy esperando señori…

Arthur le envió un puñetazo con su mano derecha, haciéndolo tambalearse y tirando sus gafas al piso, el británico aprovechó para arrastrarse lejos e intentó levantarse, pero Alfred lo agarró de la cintura y lo tiró al suelo jalándolo del cabello, se sentó sobre él y le dio dos puñetazos justo antes de que el mayor le diese una patada en sus genitales, dejándolo sin aire.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, maldito vagabundo!-Gritó colérico, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con rabia-¡No sé qué mierda tenía en la cabeza cuando te metí en mi casa!

Alfred cogió sus gafas y se levantó con esfuerzo, le miró con enojo, ambos jadeaban por la rabia y la tensión, Arthur se mordió los labios, no había querido decirle eso, pero estaba tan cansado, porque el menor nunca hacía nada, solo se drogaba o salía a drogarse en público, y él no quería verlo así, Arthur quería verlo bien, porque él lo quería, demasiado.

-Bien-Jadeó Alfred, mirándole con odio, corrió al segundo piso, se puso su chaqueta de cuero encima, guardó su dinero y las drogas que le sobraban, bajó y empujó a Arthur al pasar, quien se había quedado parado esperando ver que era lo que iba a hacer el menor. Alfred abrió la puerta y se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando en el aire el eco del portazo, después todo quedó en silencio. El británico se volteó, ¿Se iba?, jadeó sintiendo ganas de llorar, no podía irse en serio, ¿Qué haría sin Alfred?, lo pensó, pero no pudo imaginar nada, simplemente volvería a estar solo, al llegar a casa, al dormir, al comer, ya no estaría nadie acompañándolo, no quería estar solo, salió corriendo tras él, pero no había nadie, gritó su nombre, llegó a la parada de bus, estaba desierta, corrió en dirección contraria, se detuvo en medio de la calle, no estaba, sollozó buscándolo con su mirada, de verdad no estaba, volteó para volver a su casa, sus vecinos estaban asomados en las ventanas mirándole, no le importó, entró al lugar caminando y se sentó en el sofá donde minutos atrás había estado Alfred, se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró amargamente, había sido un estúpido.

No sabía qué hacer, intentó tranquilizarse, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó su número, esperó oyendo el pitido intermitente del aparato, para después oír la grabación característica que se reproducía después de que le habían colgado la llamada, llamó nuevamente, pero había apagado su celular, miró la hora, iban a ser las diez y media, no quería ir a buscarlo él solo a aquel barrio, además no sabía dónde vivía con exactitud, nunca le dijo la dirección de su casa, dejó su celular sobre la mesa de centro, él tenía que volver, después de todo, lo necesitaba, ¿No es así?

A la mañana siguiente despertó por la alarma del celular, se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá, se removió incómodo, estirando sus músculos, había estado en una mala posición, echado de lado como sentado, con las piernas abajo y el torso sobre el sillón. Llamó a Alfred nuevamente, pero su teléfono seguía apagado, suspiró preocupado, no podría ir a buscarlo, debía ir a trabajar. Se fue con la misma ropa con la que había dormido, le daba igual, bebió café contra sus costumbres, necesitaba estar bien despierto, aunque no le agradara el sabor de aquel amargo brebaje, salió de su casa y se marchó a su trabajo montado en su automóvil, ya pensaría en algo.

-¡Francis!-Llamó entrando en la oficina de su compañero, incluso antes de entrar a la propia.

-Arthur, ¡Has venido tú primero!-Exclamó entusiasmado el francés, levantándose de su lugar para recibir a su amigo, pero notó mientras iba a su encuentro que el menor no tenía buena cara-¿Te pasó algo?

-Si-Se abrazaron largamente, Arthur no quería soltarse, quería quedarse así, en brazos de su amigo, se sentía cálido.

-No quiero interrumpirte, pero, ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó preocupado, acariciando suavemente el cabello corto del inglés.

-Se fue…-Murmuró aferrándose más a su compañero.

-¿El _yankee_?-Interrogó haciendo una mueca de desagrado, el británico asintió-No le veo problema, ¿No que debía irse cuando encontrara casa?, se había tardado.

-No, no entiendes-Balbuceó separándose un poco de Francis-Peleamos ayer.

-Ah… ¿Por qué?

-Es que…-Arthur no sabía que decirle, no le había contado a su amigo que su invitado se drogaba y que en realidad si tenía casa-Llegué de mal humor, tú sabes cómo me pongo…

-Eres una fiera-Le dio la razón, sonriendo, pero el inglés no le imitó, por el contrario pareció ponerse peor.

-Fue mi culpa.

-Oh vamos, si estabas enojado de todos modos debió haber un motivo, ¿No?

-Es que...él no ayuda mucho…nada-Confesó suspirando.

-Entonces que se vaya al carajo, no eres su esclavo ni su mamá para aguantarlo-Aconsejó molesto, no quería que nadie lo dañara, no después de lo que le había costado levantarle el ánimo cuando lo conoció y no se quería ni un poco.

-No puedo Francis.

-¿Por qué no puedes?, ¿Por qué dejas que haga lo que se le antoje?, ¡Es sólo un mocoso malcriado!, ni siquiera s…

-¡No puedo!, ¿Qué no entiendes?-Gritó interrumpiéndolo, mirándole a los ojos, Francis se quedó callado, mirándolo de vuelta, si entendía, claro que lo hacía-Necesito buscarlo.

-¿Irás a rogarle?-Preguntó dolido, mirándole con reproche. Arthur bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo, sabía que era patético-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Por favor…eres mi único amigo-Susurró sintiendo sus ojos arder.

-Ven aquí-Ordenó abriendo sus brazos.

Arthur caminó hacia él y lo abrazó nuevamente, él le acarició la espalda, Arthur suspiró y se sintió repentinamente calmado, si Francis lo ayudaba quizás lo encontrase más rápido y arreglaran el problema. Después de que el francés le prometiera hablar de ello a la salida, Arthur volvió a su oficina, y Francis se quedó en la suya, pensando en cómo podría ayudar a su amigo.

Alfred mientras tanto, se encontraba echado sobre su sucia y deshecha cama de una plaza, era lo único que ocupaba aquel rincón, miró desinteresado el departamento que Gilbert le había conseguido hacía no más de un año, estaba todo lleno de polvo, las jeringas y cucharas seguían en el piso, tal y como las había dejado antes de irse a vivir con Arthur, tenía una pequeña radio sin pilas sobre el único mueble junto al único sofá que tenía, ambas cosas las había cogido de la calle, el mueble no presentaba tantas fallas, pero el sillón estaba lleno de manchas que no sabría explicar de donde provenían, si se sentaba en el lado izquierdo se enterraría el resorte salido que no había podido arreglar a falta de herramientas, y tenía algunos orificios en la roída tela verde musgo, también tenía una vieja silla frente al sofá, no había nada más en su casa, ni siquiera tenía luz y agua debido a su larga ausencia, aunque de todos modos no le interesó, aquellos servicios los tenía ilegalmente gracias a su vecino, él no iba a gastar su dinero en algo tan poco importante.

Estaba aburrido, encendió su antiquísimo celular, el cual ni siquiera gozaba de tener pantalla a colores, y leyó sin inmutarse el número de llamadas pérdidas de Arthur, las ignoró y se dispuso a jugar el famoso juego "_Snake_", quizás no era muy tecnológico, pero lo divertía un poco mientras esperaba que pasaran las horas, aunque no se comparaba con el gran televisor de pantalla plana que tenía su antiguo compañero de hogar, ni con su rápida computadora portátil en la que podía jugar a gusto cualquier videojuego, pero era lo único que tenía, aunque de seguro se le acabaría la batería del aparato en cualquier momento.

Pasó la tarde echado sobre su cama, le estaba dando frío y hambre, no podía dormir y su celular se había quedado finalmente sin energía, se levantó molesto con su situación, ciertamente extrañaba las comodidades a las que fácilmente se había acostumbrado su cuerpo, pero no pensaba volver, se abrigó bien, tragó una pastilla de éxtasis y salió de su hogar, pronto entraría en calor.

Arthur salió apresurado de su lugar de trabajo cuando dieron las seis, entró sin tocar a la oficina de Francis, este le miró serio y lo acompañó hasta la salida, Francis le dijo que irían en su auto, Arthur accedió y dejó su automóvil estacionado en el subterráneo del edificio, no podían decirle nada, después de todo era empleado de la empresa. Primero lo invitó a comer algo, Arthur se negó y no quiso bajar del auto, pero tuvo que acceder, no quería perder más tiempo, se comió un sándwich sin tener hambre realmente, bebió un desabrido té y apresuró a su amigo para que fuesen en busca de Alfred, el francés comió de mala gana, su amigo parecía desesperado y le molestaba, cuando ellos se peleaban quien volvía siempre era él mismo, Arthur no hacía nada por remediar sus pleitos, suspiró sin querer pensar en ello y salieron del local.

Alfred no se dirigió al local de Kees, aunque ese era su favorito, ese día simplemente decidió ir a otro, no quería encontrar a nadie conocido por ahora, se emborracharía como no hacía hace meses. Caminó un par de cuadras alejándose en dirección contraria a su habitual recorrido nocturno, se metió al primer bar que encontró medio lleno, le agradaba estar rodeado de gente cuando quería divertirse, a veces podía sacar provecho de la gente que conocía en aquellos lugares.

Aquella noche cuando los europeos iniciaron su búsqueda en el local de Kees no lo encontraron, ni la siguiente cuando decidieron buscar en otros lugares del mismo tipo, y cuando se iba a cumplir una semana desde que Alfred se había marchado, Arthur estaba con los nervios destrozados, se asomaba por la ventana cada media hora para verificar esperanzado si el menor estaba fuera de su casa esperando entrar, pero no había nada, entonces volvía a enfrascarse en su computadora, no le quedaba otra opción, ya no recordaba que hacía para divertirse antes de que llegara el americano a irrumpir en su vida, Francis intentaba acompañarlo como buen mejor amigo que era, incluso se quedó un par de días a dormir con el británico, Arthur le permitió dormir en su cama, sólo porque no quería que el otro usase la cama de Alfred, sabía que aquello era estúpido, pero lo hizo. El francés no cabía en sí de gozo cuando el inglés le dejó dormir con él en la misma cama, aunque fuese sólo dormir, como bien se lo había dejado en claro Arthur, de todos modos le corrió mano, valió la pena recibir los golpes y la posterior caída gracias a un empujón del británico, quien lo pateó fuera de su lecho con el rostro rojo como un tomate, gritando maldiciones hasta contra su más lejano y muerto pariente, y aún así durmieron abrazados, Francis con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y Arthur bien aferrado al pijama del de melena, no quería que lo dejase solo él también.

-¡Arthur!, Mon ami!

Arthur se removió en su cama, ya había llegado el fin de semana, y exactamente siete días sin saber absolutamente nada de Alfred, suspiró desperezándose y miró a Francis con uno de sus ojos entreabierto.

-Te preparé el desayuno-Informó sonriendo de buen humor, le agradaba atender a su amigo.

-Gracias, ya bajo, me vestiré p…

-¡Sólo baja!, después te vistes.

Francis estaba en pijama también, lo agarró de la mano y lo obligó a bajar a la primera planta. Arthur se quedó algo impresionado, esta vez Francis sí se había lucido con creces, le había preparado té con hojas, no en las típicas bolsas que él mismo se preparaba, había varias napolitanas de chocolate que se veían y olían deliciosas, otro plato tenía diferentes trozos pequeños de sándwiches, también había un plato lleno de _macarons_ franceses con los colores de la bandera del Reino Unido, ¡Incluso le había cocinado _scones _de frutas!, y como guinda de la torta, sobre la mesa había colocado uno de los floreros del británico y le había puesto rosas rojas recién cortadas de su jardín, Arthur dejó escapar una risa impresionada, ¿Francis creía que él podría comerse tantos postres él solo?, si era así, estaba realmente tocado.

-Muchas gracias, pero esto es demasiado-Dijo sonriendo el de cabello corto, volteando a ver al cocinero.

-Te mereces más, pero no desperté tan temprano-Contestó haciendo una mueca galante, tomando la mano del inglés para guiarlo a la mesa, Arthur se dejó llevar sin protestar, después de todo, su amigo se había esforzado, él no podría igualar eso ni con años de estudio, tendría que volver a nacer para ver si tenía suerte y algo del talento culinario del francés le salpicara.

-¿Vas a acompañarme?

-_Oui_.

Francis tomó asiento frente al británico y se sirvió un café al que agregó leche, lo revolvió con elegancia y comenzó a beberlo. Arthur comenzó probando su té, estaba perfecto, sonrió, Francis sabía cómo complacerlo, incluso al preparar su sagrado té. Desayunaron en medio de conversaciones banales, habían tenido una semana ajetreada y el descanso era bienvenido ahora.

Alfred despertó por que se sentía mal, era más que obvio que se había acabado todo su dinero, y había consumido la droga que tenía, el día anterior había podido conseguir un poco a cambio de un servicio sexual que no quería recordar, hacía mucho que había dejado de hacer esas cosas, justamente por eso prefería a las mujeres, los hombres solían ser unos puercos. Se restregó sus cansados ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, le dolía el estómago, gruñó incómodo, además tenía hambre, lo poco que había comido el día anterior lo vomitó a propósito después de llegar a casa, junto a otras _cosas_ que quería expulsar de su ser. Se sentó y miró la ventana, el sol entraba a raudales, pero no sabía exactamente qué hora era, seguro ya era tarde. Le atacó un fuerte retorcijón en su barriga, genial, ya sabía que era, no era muy higiénico ir al baño, no había agua, se vistió como pudo y salió de su casa en busca de un baño, incluso los sucios baños de paredes rayadas del local de Kees serían mejor que usar su propio baño, esperaba que no estuviese a la vista, o de seguro le cobraría la entrada al servicio.

Caminó apresurado a duras penas, se sentía débil, llegó en medio de escalofríos, se le erizaron los vellos al entrar al local gracias al cambio de temperatura, tenía las manos heladas, fue directo al baño, se encerró por algunos minutos, al salir se lavó las manos y bebió agua del grifo, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ahora no tenía dinero, salió del baño ocultándose de la vista del barman, era un tipo de cabello negro y ojos cafés, Antonio seguro tenía turno de noche aquel día, observó a las personas presentes en el lugar, se fijó en un hombre en especial, estaba borracho, lo supo por las tres botellas de ron de litro vacías junto a él, estaba solo, echado sobre una mesa, caminó hacia él y le habló de cerca.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?

El borracho balbuceó el nombre de una mujer y no dijo nada más , Alfred sonrió y lo zamarreó un poco, no se movió, revisó sus bolsillos, no tenía mucho, con suerte juntó cinco dólares, suspiró resignado y salió del local, con eso no le alcanzaba para comprar ni siquiera un poco de heroína, pero por último podría llenarse el estómago. Compró un _hot dog_ y una Coca-Cola pequeña en un negocio a un par de cuadras de ahí, caminó a la única plaza de ahí, había algunos niños jugando, se sentó en una banca y comió algo desesperado, no quería vomitar de nuevo, pero de verdad tenía mucha hambre. Cuando terminó su almuerzo se quedó sentado ahí, en silencio, mirando a los niños jugar, la mayoría estaban solos, o eso creyó, no había muchos adultos, sólo un par de madres que fumaban mientras vigilaban a los pequeños, frunció el ceño, él también salía a jugar solo cuando era pequeño, eso si lograba arrancarse de casa, su hermano no lo acompañaba por miedo, lo malo era que cuando volvía debía aguantar los golpes que le daba su madre, y eso si tenía suerte de que su padre no estuviese en casa a esa hora, la mano de su madre agrediéndolo parecían caricias al lado de las ásperas manos de su progenitor castigándolo.

Después de un rato descansando en el lugar, decidió caminar a donde fuese, se levantó y se echó a andar mientras miraba los locales y casas, necesitaba más dinero, seguía sintiéndose mal, metió una mano a su bolsillo haciendo sonar las monedas que le quedaban del vuelto por el _hot dog_, miró el teléfono público lleno de rayas y golpes que estaba al cruzar la calle, sacó su descargado celular del bolsillo y fue hacia el aparato, encendió su móvil y rápidamente marcó el número de Arthur en el teléfono público, su celular sonó una vez en protesta y se apagó, mientras tanto el teléfono emitía el característico sonido de estar realizando la llamada.

Arthur estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión cuando su celular vibró en su pantalón, Francis cocinaba el almuerzo y no se dio cuenta. Arthur contestó, no tenía registrado el número que apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Diga?

-Arthur…

El nombrado se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos que le parecieron horas, se irguió sobre el sofá sintiendo un escalofrío y se levantó a mirar por la ventana, no había nadie.

-Alfred…-Susurró, esperando oírlo hablar.

-… ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó, solo por decir algo.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Quiso responderle que estaba mal, que era un estúpido inconsciente por irse sin decir nada, pero no lo hizo, era la primera vez en toda la semana que podía hablar con él, no quería pelear de nuevo y espantarlo.

-Algo así-Murmuró, enrollando el cable del teléfono despreocupadamente en uno de sus largos y delgados dedos-Te he echado de menos.

Arthur se sonrojó y sonrió, oír aquello le había hecho sentir muy feliz, apretó su celular con fuerza y continuó con nerviosismo.

-…puedes volver si quieres-Susurró tranquilizándose, no queriendo admitir que también lo extrañaba-Me has tenido preocupado.

-No había tenido dinero para llamarte antes-Mintió, dejando de jugar con el cable-Me conseguí un par de monedas con un amigo.

-Ah…

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto, Alfred metió otra moneda al oír el pitido que indicaba que se iba a cortar.

Francis salió de la cocina y miró preocupado a Arthur, él no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

-Lo siento-Dijo de pronto el americano.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas-Respondió Arthur afligido.

-No te preocupes.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, oyendo sus respiraciones, Arthur no sabía que decir, quería que volviera, pero no iba a rogarle. Alfred suspiró hastiado, se le acababan las monedas.

-¿Puedo ir a verte?

-Cl…¡Claro!-Exclamó el británico, sintiendo el molesto cosquilleo en su estómago-Te espero.

-Nos vemos.

Alfred cortó con una sonrisa ladina y caminó hacia su departamento.

Arthur guardó su celular y suspiró tranquilo, sonrió dulcemente mirando el piso, Francis frunció el ceño, había visto esa sonrisa antes en el rostro del inglés.

-¿Era él?-Preguntó acercándose.

-¡Ah!, ¡Que susto!- Gritó, volteándose, no había notado la presencia de su amigo-Si, era él.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que vendría a verme-Murmuró, desviando la mirada, sabía que el otro no estaría contento.

-No tienes remedio-Dijo, negando con la cabeza en desaprobación-Espero que no vuelva a hacerte esto.

-También fue mi culpa.

-Claro que no.

-Francis, no quiero pelear, ¿Ya está el almuerzo?-Dudó intentando cambiar el tema.

-Sí.

-Vamos a comer.

Arthur fue hacia la cocina a buscar su plato, Francis se quedó pensando en la sala de estar, no pensaba irse y dejarlo a solas con ese tipo, no le daba buena espina, estaba seguro de que Arthur le ocultaba algo respecto a él, suspiró y fue al encuentro con su amigo.

* * *

Si se están preguntando cuantos capítulos tendrá esto…yo también me lo pregunto.

*Dejar la heroína por algunas horas cuando ya se es adicto también produce diarrea –sersy Alfred ya no es tan sersy si se lo imaginan cagando (?)-

Dejen review y blah blah, gracias a las que sí dejan.

Adiós.


	8. Cautivo

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Había escrito otra mi*rda y estaba taaan aburrido el capítulo, que incluso yo misma me aburrí escribiéndolo (LOL) así que lo borré todo y volví a empezar C; Disculpen.

Ericka-Sama me obligó a escribir esto D; (Como siempre), me ha atosigando desde que terminé el capítulo anterior C; (Así que no me reclamen por las ideas salidas y convulsiones que salieron de su mente y sus papeles con mensajitos LOL Yo sólo inventé lo más marica casi al final) Además es un poco más largo, si les molesta…se joden (?)xD  
PD: Esto estaba listo el miércoles, pero tuve problemas con cierto internet al cual le llega la regla y no se conecta ¬¬ è_é

Respondo al Guest: **Naol**

_Uff, bueno si esperas un cambio para "bien" en Arthur o Alfred no te doy esperanzas (No puedo decir más), y con respecto a lo demás, advertí al inicio del primer capítulo que este fic tendría OoC, no me culpes chica (chico?¿?¿?¿?¿), si no te gusta el OoC no leas, porque la verdad para esta historia y lo que pensamos al crearla no nos servían los personajes exactamente iguales a los originales (Después de todo, esto es un fanfic por algo), además considera que no pueden ser iguales a los del manga porque no tienen la misma historia (AU, ahí va otra advertencia), intento no meter tanto OoC, pero es inevitable :v (Si esto fuese otro universo los hubiese dejado intactos) La idea de la historia de todos modos es provocar sentimientos, la rabia es uno de ellos :3 LEL (Arthur es un emo con baja autoestima a propósito, o si no la historia hubiese acabado por el tercer capítulo y hubiese mandado a la mi*rda a Alfred y fin.?) Lamento decepcionarte, en serio, me esfuerzo en escribir esta porquería, si no te agrada no pierdas el tiempo con este capítulo tampoco, gracias por el review (Que tú me has dejado un review y hay unos fantasmas que solo dieron follow y fav xD Siento sus presencias e-e), byebye! _

-Espero que haya venido a leer la respuesta (?)- O si no pueden leerla los demás (?)-

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 8**: Cautivo

Habían terminado de almorzar cuando oyeron la puerta ser golpeada tranquilamente, Arthur se levantó ansioso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Francis se quedó sobre el sofá, mirando la puerta con el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando el británico abrió la puerta, Alfred apareció como él mismo había anticipado, se miraron y el americano se abalanzó sobre Arthur para abrazarlo cariñosamente, él se alejó después de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado, pero sonrió de todos modos, se separaron y el dueño de casa cerró la puerta.

Alfred reparó de inmediato en la presencia de Francis, lo miró con desprecio, avanzó hasta quedar al pie de las escaleras y se volteó. Arthur miró a ambos hombres, el francés no saludó al americano, y el último tampoco lo hizo, Kirkland suspiró, en vez de mejorar su relación, la empeoraban. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, nadie sabía que decir. Alfred se removió incómodo, no se sentía bien como para esperar a que alguien hiciese algo.

-¿Puedo usar el baño?- Jones sintió otro molesto retorcijón.

-Claro.

El menor se marchó hacia el baño. Francis volteó sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar a Arthur.

-No necesitan quedarse callados porque estoy aquí.

-No es eso, simplemente no se me ocurrió qué decir-Explicó, con sinceridad.

-Estuviste quejándote toda la semana porque no sabías como se encontraba el _yankee_, y ahora que está aquí ¿No le dirás nada?

-Cuando vuelva-Respondió frunciendo el ceño, Francis se había comportado de maravillas durante toda la mañana y había cambiado su actitud después de que Alfred lo llamó.

El francés bufó, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, Arthur lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero no le dijo nada.

Alfred salió del baño, se sentía algo mareado, había vomitado en el camino y se había quedado con el estómago vacío nuevamente, caminó hacia la sala de estar y se sentó sobre una de las sillas, aferrándose a su abdomen.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó Arthur, notando lo pálido que estaba el menor.

-No me siento muy bien.

Arthur miró de reojo a Francis, no podían hablar sobre drogas frente a él, volvió su mirada al americano y le sonrió.

-Ya te sentirás mejor-Aseguró-¿Te duele la barriga?

-Si, además siento asco.

-Te traeré medicina.

El británico fue hacia el baño del segundo piso en busca del botiquín, los dos hombres que quedaron en la primera planta se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose indiferentes, hasta que Francis se acercó al americano, quedándose de pie frente a la silla donde estaba sentado, lo miró con enojo y entonces rompió el silencio.

-¿Volviste para aprovecharte de Arthur?

-No me jodas-Contestó Alfred, mirándole con expresión peligrosa, y respirando con trabajo por la nariz para evitar vomitar.

-No sé qué se traen ustedes dos con sus secretos, pero no me hace falta saberlo para notar que eres un sinvergüenza-Espetó Francis, mirándolo con odio.

Alfred frunció el entrecejo, iba a contestarle, pero sólo logró abrir la boca, hacer una arcada y vomitar sobre el francés. Arthur llegó al oír gritar a Francis, quiso reír al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero no lo hizo porque su amigo traía cara de querer asesinar a alguien. Francis contempló asqueado su nada barata ropa arruinada, después miró horrorizado a Alfred, quien parecía querer volver a vomitar, se alejó varios pasos y lo señaló.

-¡Maldito puerco!, ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

-¡Francis!, ¿Qué no ves que está enfermo?-Le regañó Arthur, sujetando a Alfred para que se pusiera de pie.

-¡Que puto asco!-Gritó Francis, asqueado, sacándose su chaqueta y su camisa negra-¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

-Espera-Le dijo Arthur, haciendo beber agua a Alfred-¿Te sientes mejor?

-No…-Gimoteó el americano, ajeno a los gritos del francés.

-Tomate esta pastilla por mientras-Le entregó la pastilla al menor y fue al encuentro con Francis, quien ya se encontraba en boxers con expresión asesina, el vómito había manchado desde su barriga hasta la parte superior de sus pantalones.

-Lo hizo a propósito-Señaló Francis, cruzándose de brazos.

-Habrá sido porque lo estabas molestando-Respondió Arthur, deduciendo que habían pelado.

-¡Es que me enferma!, ¿Qué no lo ves?-Gritó expandiendo sus brazos y señalando al americano, él no se dio por aludido, había enjuagado su boca y tragado la pastilla, y en ese momento se encontraba sobre la silla otra vez. Arthur miró de reojo a Alfred, ¿A qué se refería la pregunta de Francis?

-No sé de qué hablas, pero quédate aquí.

Kirkland se dio media vuelta y marchó nuevamente escaleras arriba en busca de ropa para Francis, el último se quedó en la sala de estar fulminando con la mirada a Alfred, pero él no parecía tener ganas de pelear, tenía el rostro contraído en una expresión de dolor con los ojos casi cerrados, mientras se agarraba la barriga y la sobaba a intervalos.

Arthur volvió con un traje parecido al del francés, tenían suerte de medir lo mismo y tener una contextura parecida, le entregó su ropa y cogió la ropa manchada con fluidos, la llevó al baño y la dejó sobre la lavadora.

-Te lo entregaré cuando lo limpie-Informó llegando de vuelta.

-Como sea-Contestó Francis de mal humor, poniéndose la ropa con rapidez.

Arthur limpió el piso con un trapeador, Francis se le quedó mirando una vez que terminó de vestirse, lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza y le miró a los ojos.

-Este tipo…-Comenzó a susurrar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Francis, no empieces.

-…Te hará daño, ¿En serio no entiendes?-Continuó, mirando de reojo a Alfred, asegurándose de que no lo oyera.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¿Estás paranoico?-Preguntó Arthur, mirándole con extrañeza.

-Te está utilizando, ¿No es así?- Afirmó.

-¡Claro que no!-Negó Arthur en un susurro.

-Apostaría a que le has comprado todo lo que tiene y que sólo ha vuelto ahora porque necesita que lo mantengas-Aseveró, seguro de que estaba en lo cierto, Arthur usaba todo su tiempo y dinero en aquel muchacho, aunque intentara disimularlo.

-Yo…no es así-Arthur se soltó del agarre que mantenía con el francés, estaba algo sorprendido por lo que su amigo era capaz de inventar por celos -Déjate de hablar tonterías.

-Eres jodidamente necio, pero te vas a dar cuenta Arthur-Suspiró y se acercó a la puerta, levantando la voz- Tú sabes que es cierto…

-¿Ya te ibas?-Preguntó Arthur, molesto, dejando el trapero de lado-Porque no me interesa oír tus berrinches ahora.

Francis emitió una risa desganada, le miró con lástima y se largó.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Cuestionó Alfred, confundido por la repentina pelea entre los europeos.

Arthur miró a Alfred, negó con la cabeza y le explicó que Francis estaba algo mal de la cabeza, después se lo llevó al segundo piso, le hizo ponerse el pijama y le entregó una pastilla para dormir, era de las fuertes, él mismo solía usarlas un par de años atrás, supuso que aquellas servirían para hacer descansar al americano del dolor provocado por la abstinencia.

Arthur esperó pacientemente a que el menor despertase durante la tarde, pero al parecer la pastilla había funcionado bien, y al final se fue a dormir, sin embargo, la conversación que tenían pendiente no iba pasar más allá del día siguiente, incluso si eso significaba que faltase al trabajo.

Alfred durmió bien, no despertó en toda la noche, pero cuando llegó la mañana todo el dolor y las molestias volvieron de súbito, se levantó algo mareado y fue a la habitación de Arthur, abrió bruscamente y se encontró con el mayor sentado con la computadora sobre sus piernas.

-¿Volvieron?-Preguntó Kirkland, haciendo alusión a los malestares. Alfred asintió y se dejó caer sobre la cama del mayor. Arthur suspiró, tendría que hacerlo de todos modos-¿Tanto necesitas meterte eso?

-Tú no sabes…como duele-Contestó aferrándose a su estómago con rictus amargo.

-Iré a traerte un poco, pero escúchame bien-Le sujetó el rostro para que le mirara. Alfred mostró sus azules ojos y se esforzó en no dejar caer sus parpados-Será la última vez, prométeme que después de esto te vas a tratar.

-¿Tratarme?

-Estuve investigando, ya que no quieres ir a una clínica-Explicó rápido, antes de que el menor protestara-La verdad sería mucho mejor que fueses a una clínica, pero sé que no me harás caso…-Alfred no dijo nada, estaba más concentrado en intentar apaciguar el dolor de sus músculos abdominales-Te ayudaré para que lo dejes, sé que puedes lograrlo.

-Arthur…

-Y si no lo logras ahora, no importa, vamos a seguir intentándolo, ¿Si?-Habló esperanzado, acariciando fugazmente con su pulgar la mejilla que sostenía con su mano.

-No servirá de nada.

-Promételo Alfred, promete que lo intentaremos.

Alfred miró al mayor a los ojos, ¿Era la única manera de obtener un alivio rápido?, entonces no le importaba lo que tuviese que prometerle, asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Arthur le sonrió y cerró su computadora, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Había pedido el día libre con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer, de todos modos le debían días, en julio no había tomado sus vacaciones de verano.

-Me duele…-Se quejó Alfred, enrollándose sobre sí mismo encima de la cama.

-Ya vuelvo, espérame aquí, sé fuerte, ¿Si?

Arthur le acarició el cabello y se marchó apresurado hacia su auto, intentó no quedarse atascado mucho rato en el tráfico, pero a esa hora de la mañana aún había muchos automovilistas intentando llegar a su trabajo. Se sentía nervioso, le pediría ayuda a Francis también, no conocía a nadie más de confianza, tendría que contarle sobre el estado de Alfred, y de seguro se enojaría con él, pero no le quedaba otra opción, no podría lograrlo él solo.

Primero se aseguró de comprar tres dosis pequeñas, nada más, él se las daría, no era bueno que Alfred se inyectara lo que quisiera. Habló con Antonio sólo para saber si había visto a Alfred durante esa semana, él le contó que había pasado por ahí un par de veces, pero que no se había quedado más de diez minutos, Arthur asintió y se marchó después de obtener las pequeñas bolsas, echó a andar su auto nuevamente, se estacionó fuera del edificio donde trabajaba, frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lugar, no sabía cómo abordaría el tema, y si lo pensaba un poco, la idea de pedir ayuda a Francis no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, estaba siendo egoísta, no debería darle problemas a su amigo, negó con su cabeza y encendió el auto nuevamente, debía dejar de perder el tiempo, Alfred se sentía mal.

Llegó apresurado a casa, había tardado demasiado, esperaba que el menor no estuviese muy mal, había pasado a una farmacia en el camino para abastecerse de algunas cosas que pensaba le serían necesarias. Entró a su hogar y subió raudo hacia su habitación, buscó al menor con la mirada, pero no estaba donde lo había dejado, escuchó la cadena del baño ser jalada, se acercó y golpeó la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ya salgo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

Alfred se sonrojó avergonzado, estaba seguro de que no podía salir nada más de sus tripas, pero seguía sintiendo retorcijones, sentirse así era patético, más si ahora tenía a Arthur oyendo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Lo trajiste?

-Sí.

-Ya salgo-Repitió, subiéndose los pantalones con ansiedad.

Arthur aprovechó de esconder dos de las tres pequeñas bolsas en su velador, ese que mantenía cerrado con llave, lo aseguró y sacó una jeringa de la bolsa plástica. Alfred salió del baño, seguía sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas, le arrebató la jeringa al británico y le pidió la bolsa con el polvo marrón, él se lo entregó de mala gana, lo obligó a sentarse, parecía que Alfred iba a inyectarse así sin más.

-Puedo hacerlo solo-Afirmó mirándole con angustia.

-Toma-Le entregó su encendedor y bajó en busca de una cuchara, volvió con ella y prefirió no seguir viendo como el menor terminaba el proceso. Se dirigió al balcón y encendió un cigarrillo con otro de sus encendedores, tenía varios a mano, solía perderlos.

-Ahh…nngh.

Arthur oyó el placentero gemido de alivio y placer del menor, dio una calada nerviosa a su cigarrillo alejando los imprudentes pensamientos que allanaron su mente, aquello había sonado muy bien en la voz del americano.

-Artie…estoy en el cielo, _dude_-Comentó con voz pastosa y alegre, largándose a reír a continuación, se sentía tan bien.

Kirkland apagó su cigarrillo un par de minutos después, cuando ya estaba casi terminado, se adentró a la habitación, el muchacho estaba sonriendo con sus ojos entreabiertos y respirando lentamente, la jeringa aún descansaba en su mano, Arthur se la quitó con cuidado y le puso la tapa, después de tirarla a la basura volvió para hablar con el menor.

-Aprovecha de comer y beber algo ahora que te sientes bien.

-No necesito nada, _dude_.

-¡Pero si has expulsado toda el agua y comida que tenías entre el vómito y la diarrea!-Le regañó, intentando levantarlo.

-No me pasara nada-Dijo alejándolo con cuidado-No te preocupes Artie.

-Te traeré algo de todos modos.

-Bueno-Aceptó sin más, acariciando su mano. Arthur se sonrojó y se fue hacia la primera planta, ojalá el americano fuese así de agradable siempre y sin la necesidad de estar drogado.

Alfred comió con lentitud y bebió varios vasos de agua, estaba deshidratado, pero según él tenía sed porque tenía calor. Arthur mientras tanto se dedicó a quitar los muebles de la habitación de Alfred, iba a hacer que dejase de inyectarse, no iba a correr el riesgo de que le ocurriese algo al golpearse con los muebles mientras estuviese en abstinencia, metió los pocos muebles en su propia habitación, se veía desordenado, miró a Alfred, había acabado de comer y estaba a gusto metido entre las sábanas, en cierta forma le recordó a un gato.

-Alfred, cuando despiertes hablaremos sobre lo que prometimos.

-Umm…

El americano asintió y continuó dormitando. Arthur volvió a la habitación, hizo un pequeño agujero casi rozando el techo, instaló una cámara web que apuntaba hacia adentro y la conectó a su computadora, la cual dejó sobre el mueble del pasillo, no iba a arriesgarse a dejarlo solo ahí adentro. Una vez terminado su trabajo se fue al garaje en busca de tres cubetas grandes, volvió con ellas a la habitación y las dejó dentro, suspiró y sacó su celular, tendría una charla larga con su jefe.

Alfred despertó cuando ya había anochecido, se removió en la cómoda cama de Arthur y se puso de pie con pereza, necesitaba ir al baño, al parecer su estómago aún no estaba del todo bien, se detuvo a medio camino, estaba oscuro y no traía sus gafas, pero estaba seguro de que cuando había llegado no estaban aquellos muebles en la habitación, levantó una de sus rubias cejas con extrañeza y encendió la luz, pudo distinguir los que eran los muebles que solían estar en su habitación, se rascó la cabeza confundido y se dirigió al baño, salió y fue en busca de Arthur, primero se asomó en su habitación, sólo quedaba la cama y unos baldes, bajó hacia la primera planta casi a tientas, la casa estaba a oscuras.

-¿Arthur?-Escuchó un ruido y sintió un poco de paranoia, tragó saliva con dificultad y se adentró a la cocina, encendió la luz y gritó asustado al oír caer un par de ollas, pero se calmó al oír los maullidos de un gato inmediatamente después de ello, seguido de una mancha blanca huyendo a toda velocidad por la ventana. Alfred se arregló el cabello y suspiró, no era que tuviese miedo, él no sentía ese tipo de cosas, rió nervioso y levantó las ollas del piso, al voltearse casi le dio un infarto, emitió un grito horrorizado y cayó al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Arthur, acababa de entrar, había ido a comprar una sopa en sobre para prepararle al menor.

-¿Me quieres matar?-Gritó Alfred desafinando por el susto, jadeó y se levantó del piso, sin sus gafas y distraído con las ollas y el gato no se dio cuenta de cuando había entrado Arthur, simplemente volteó y creyó que había aparecido un fantasma o algo por el estilo.

-Sólo fui a comprar-Explicó aún sin entender por qué el otro tenía miedo.

-Ya…-Alfred se sonrojó avergonzado por haber sido capturado in fraganti siendo un cobarde, aunque lo olvidó al ver nuevamente al británico-¿Por qué sacaste los muebles de mi habitación?

-Sobre eso quería que habláramos.

-Te escucho.

-Vas a estar en tu habitación durante unos días-Reveló Arthur, dejando la sopa sobre el lavaplatos.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que acordamos para que dejes de consumir.

-¿Me vas a encerrar?, ¿Estás loco, _dude_?-Preguntó desconcertado, acercándose al británico.

-Yo voy a cuidarte, no te preocupes, estaré contigo-Intentó tranquilizarle sobando uno de sus brazos.

-¡Es incluso peor que una maldita clínica!

-Lo prometiste…

-Pero no sabía qué coño era lo que querías hacer, viejo.

-Sólo intentémoslo, por favor, no te rindas antes de intentarlo.

Arthur dejó el brazo de Alfred y le miró atento a los ojos, el estadounidense se quedó en silencio, ¿En serio pensaba hacer tal cosa?, si aceptaba era prácticamente suicidio, gruñó y desvió la mirada, no le quedaban más opciones.

-Si ya lo prometí…

-¡Vas a ver que saldrá todo bien!-Comentó el inglés con optimismo, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Luego de esa conversación Alfred se mantuvo silencioso, no quería someterse a la idea del británico, estaba seguro de que no iba a funcionar, suspiró hastiado y terminó su sopa, después Arthur le obligó a bañarse, su cabello estaba grasoso y su cuerpo estaba igual de sucio, dado que en el departamento donde había pasado la pasada semana no había agua.

Al terminar de bañarse salió con una interrogante en su cabeza, se acercó al inglés, ya iban a acostarse para dormir.

-¿Cómo se supone que me cuidaras?

-Igual que siempre-Le miró con sus verdes ojos y comprendió la confusión del menor-¿Te refieres a mi trabajo?

-¿A qué más?

-Pedí mis vacaciones, le hablé a mi jefe, le dije que tenía un asunto personal urgente que tratar, al principio creí que me echaría o algo así, pero al final cedió.

-¿Vas a estar todo el día pendiente de lo que hago?-Preguntó no muy convencido con la idea.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó sonrojándose ante la idea de estar todo el día pegado al americano como un acosador-Sólo por si me necesitas.

Alfred asintió sin creerle y se marchó a dormir, o a intentar hacerlo, últimamente no podía dormir sin la ayuda de algún medicamento o heroína directamente.

-Vas a ver con otros ojos cuando estés limpio-Le dijo Arthur antes de irse a dormir, sonriéndole levemente.

-¿Con otros ojos?-Preguntó desinteresado el menor.

-Sí, ya vas a darte cuenta, entonces volveremos a salir a la playa o iremos a algún otro lugar, lo prometo-Se le acercó para besarlo en la mejilla y se metió a su habitación-Buenas noches.

Alfred cerró la puerta de su habitación sin contestar. Arthur se metió a su cama y comenzó a pensar en lo que empezaría a hacer desde el día siguiente, no iba a ser fácil controlar al americano, pero confiaba en que podría lograrlo, lo tenía todo planeado en su mente, primero comenzaría dándole dosis más pequeñas de heroína, después le dejaría dentro de su habitación, o de otro modo estaba seguro de que el menor le manipularía y él cedería por lástima, o finalmente él volvería a irse.

Al día siguiente hizo lo que se había propuesto, le entregó al menor la mitad de la bolsa, que era más o menos la mitad de una cuchara, Alfred le miró enojado, pero no rechazó el contenido que le estaba ofreciendo, era eso o nada, pasaron un día normal, y en la noche Arthur le encerró con llave, por supuesto que previamente le había explicado al menor que iba a hacerlo, él no se negó, así que el británico continuó con su plan. El día que siguió a ese Alfred despertó agitado, se calmó al recibir la otra mitad del contenido de la bolsa, con eso sólo restaba una bolsa, el menor estuvo todo el día malhumorado y a ratos parecía deprimido, pero Arthur no cedió a darle más heroína. Los otros días que siguieron fueron más o menos iguales, con la excepción de que el humor del americano cambiaba continuamente, casi no hablaba y se quedaba encerrado en su habitación por cuenta propia para no hablar con el inglés, y cuando se acabó el polvo marrón fue cuando Arthur comenzó a supervisarlo más seguido, el primer día el menor estaba nervioso, se rascaba constantemente y le pedía dos o tres cigarrillos en la misma hora, Arthur no se los negaba, supuso que debería reemplazar un mal con otro, sabía que era prácticamente normal de la gente que comenzaba a dejar algo que le era adictivo, pero no pasaba nada más grave, en cambio los siguientes tres días que siguieron a ese fueron un infierno para Alfred, estaba encerrado en su habitación por cortesía de Arthur, no le iba a dejar suelto para que se marchara a la primera oportunidad. Alfred se quejaba a gritos sobre lo adolorido que estaba, vomitaba constantemente y le pedía salir para ir al baño, pero no podía ni pensar en huir, había comenzado a sufrir fuertes calambres en todas partes, así que era fácil para Arthur el guiarlo y vigilarlo en ese sentido, en el sentido sentimental era un infierno de igual modo para el británico, le dolía y se sentía mal él también al saber que el menor sufría, por las noches cuando él lograba dormir le oía llorar entre sueños o balbucear contra alguien, le había preguntado, él dijo que eran pesadillas, tenía unas ojeras marcadas y su piel estaba pálida, bebía agua cada vez que Arthur se lo ordenaba, no quería que se deshidratara. A veces no comía, no porque no quisiera, sino porque lo vomitaba todo al rato después, la solución a ello fueron los paquetes de suero que había comprado con anterioridad el británico, le daba a beber aquel líquido para que recuperara parte de lo que había perdido. Al día siguiente Alfred jadeaba todo el tiempo, cambiaba súbitamente su temperatura corporal del frío al calor, lo que le hacía sufrir escalofríos, respiraba forzado y apenas podía levantarse. Cuando Arthur entraba para ver cómo estaba él le rogaba, le pedía que le dejara ir, a veces entre lágrimas y otras veces era más violento, el británico se negaba obviamente y Alfred enfurecía y comenzaba a golpear la puerta para intentar salir, había ganado gracias a ello más de un moretón, de todos modos al final se cansaba, su cuerpo no estaba en buenas condiciones, se dejaba caer al piso y comenzaba a llorar como un niño mientras llamaba a Arthur incontables veces, rompiéndole el corazón, de verdad estaba sufriendo.

Cierto día de la semana, mientras estaba fuera de sí, lanzó lejos sus gafas y las pisó hasta hacerlas trizas, rato después cuando entró Arthur observó el objeto sobre el piso, negó con la cabeza, miró a Alfred, había logrado quedarse dormido echado en el piso, sus ojos estaban hinchados, Arthur le cubrió con una sábana y se llevó los baldes para lavarlos, cuando volvió él había despertado, pero no tuvo fuerzas ni para intentar rogarle.

Después de aquello siguió empeorando. El británico estaba oyendo las peticiones de Alfred desde el otro lado de la puerta, le había llamado a gritos durante la tarde, justo después de haber almorzado.

-¡Tienes que dejarme ir!, ¿Entiendes?

-Vamos, no digas eso.

-¡Necesito parar esto!, ¡Voy a morir!

-No vas a morir, cálmate.

-¡Déjame salir!-Demandó golpeando la puerta con violencia.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, lo prometimos.

-¡No puedo!, ¡Entiende!-Continuó golpeando la puerta mientras gritaba.

-Ya va a pasar…

-Entonces… ¡Entonces dame algo para el dolor!, ¡Ya no lo soporto!

-Debes sacar las toxinas de tu cuerpo Alfred, no meter más cosas en él.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!, lo estás disfrutando, ¿Verdad?

El americano comenzó a embestir la puerta con su cuerpo, Arthur se mordió los labios, miró a través del computador, se estaba golpeando con fuerza contra la madera, tenía una expresión descolocada.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!, ¿OÍSTE?-Amenazó en un alarido, pateando la puerta con fuerza-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

Arthur observó como el menor seguía golpeando en vano la puerta, y al final caía sobre sus rodillas bruscamente, se preocupó, había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, y su cara mostraba una expresión de pánico, comenzó a susurrar cosas que Arthur no pudo oír.

-Ayuda… viene…

-¿Alfred?

-Matthew…ayúdame.

-Oye, contéstame.

-Viene… está enojado conmigo…por favor, dile que no hice nada malo.

-¿De qué hablas, Alfred?

_Podía ver claramente a Matthew escondido detrás de un mueble, estaba temblando asustado y tenía uno de sus ojos violetas magullado, él en cambio se había caído y se había doblado su pie izquierdo, no podía seguir huyendo ni esconderse._

-¡Matt!, ¡Por favor!-Rogó llorando amargamente. Arthur pudo ver que había comenzado a gatear lentamente, como si le costase moverse, le hablaba al vacío-¡Me matará!, ¡Si me pilla me matará!, ¡Ayúdame!

-Alfred, cálmate-Kirkland intentó traerlo al mundo real, pero él no le escuchaba-Aquí estoy.

_Era demasiado tarde, había entrado, miró a Matthew una última vez, pero él desvió la mirada, tenía miedo, estaba llorando en silencio, sabía lo que le harían a su hermano. El hombre rubio y fornido miró con desprecio al pequeño Alfred, le agarró violentamente del cabello y le hizo levantarse, Alfred gritó, le pidió perdón entre lágrimas, había robado un pequeño caramelo de fresa de la tienda cercana a su casa, ni siquiera era para él, era para Matthew, lo habían castigado por levantarse tarde y no le habían dado almuerzo, pero la dueña del lugar le había visto, le gritó que era un ladrón, que gente como él no debería existir, y después fue a acusarlo con sus padre, simplemente por un pequeño caramelo._

_-¿No te cansas de darme problemas, pequeño bastardo?-Le preguntó el mayor, acercando sus rostros, haciendo llegar a la nariz del menor su aliento alcoholizado._

_-Perdón-Murmuró intentando dejar de llorar, a él no le gustaba verlo llorar-¡No volveré a hacerlo!_

_-¡No me jodas, pendejo!-Exclamó, dándole una brutal bofetada, haciéndolo caer al piso._

_-¡Papito!, ¡Es verdad!, ¡Lo prometo!-Gimoteó Alfred, secándose las lágrimas e hipando en el piso._

-¡Cálmate, no te haré nada! –Arthur no entendía qué hablaba Alfred, había entrado a la habitación y él estaba mirando hacia la pared, gimoteando como un niño, sin percatarse de la presencia del inglés.

_-¿Encima de ladrón saliste maricón?, ¡Deja de llorar!_

_Su madre había llegado también, observaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, como siempre no hacía nada._

_-¿Dónde lo tienes?-Interrogó el hombre, tironeándole del brazo para ponerlo de pie, le revisó los bolsillos, pero no encontró nada-¿Dónde lo dejaste?_

_Alfred no entendía, estaba asustado, miró a su madre en busca de ayuda, ella mantenía una expresión seria, pero no le miraba a él, estaba mirando a su padre._

_-¿Qué…qué cosa, papito?_

_-"¿Qué cosa papito?"-Repitió en tono de burla el hombre, zamarreándolo sin paciencia-¡El puto dulce!, ¿Qué no ves que esa puta vieja de mierda está afuera esperando?_

_-Ah…_

_Alfred miró de reojo a Matthew, él se lo había comido, después de todo para eso lo había sacado. Tragó saliva con dificultad y enfrentó los azules ojos idénticos a los suyos._

_-No lo teng…_

_No alcanzó a terminar de hablar y su padre le había abofeteado nuevamente._

-Alfred…escúchame-Arthur había abrazado al menor por la espalda y había comenzado a susurrarle al oído-¿Me escuchas?

-¿Ah?-Él le miró confundido, estaba hipando mientras seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus azules ojos a través de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-Dijo acariciándole el cabello y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Arthur?-Preguntó jadeando, mirándole atónito.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Arthur…

Alfred dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor y suspiró, se estaba volviendo loco, lo que faltaba. Arthur le abrazó nuevamente, acariciándole las manos suavemente, el americano estaba calmando su respiración, cerró sus ojos, no iba a explicarle aquello al británico.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si…

-Acuéstate un rato, ¿Si?

-Bien.

Después de aquello el menor no volvió a levantarse en todo el día, Arthur le miraba preocupado desde la computadora, sabía que no estaba durmiendo, a ratos se volteaba en la cama o se enrollaba sobre sí mismo. Aquella noche él tampoco pudo dormir bien, toda esa situación en la que estaba metido le estaba pasando la cuenta también.

Al día siguiente Arthur se levantó tarde gracias a su mal dormir, apenas se puso en pie fue a espiar al americano, parecía dormido, observó su rostro sereno y recordó que debía conseguirle un par de gafas nuevas, iría en ese mismo instante, no tardaría más de quince minutos en ir al centro y uno cinco o diez minutos en volver, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió silencioso de su hogar, encendió el auto, lo sacó del garaje y condujo veloz hacia la primera óptica que encontrase abierta.

Alfred abrió un ojo, después el otro, odiaba al puto sol que se filtraba por la ventana, corrió la cortina y vio el automóvil del británico alejándose, suspiró tranquilo y se puso de pie, se vistió con la ropa que había usado el día anterior, no tenía más ropa ahí adentro, Arthur le entregaba un cambio de ropa cuando le traía el almuerzo. No iba a aguantar más, aquello era una estupidez, una tortura que no estaba dispuesto a mantener, no era un masoquista. Sacó el colchón con esfuerzo y lo dejó apoyado contra la pared, después pateó los palos que apoyaban al colchón y desclavó un par, lo tomó con decisión y miró fríamente la puerta, golpeó brutalmente el pomo dorado y redondo hasta sacarlo completamente, Arthur se había asegurado de poner pestillos y encerrarlo con llave, no tuvo idea de cómo lo hizo, a ese tipo le hacía falta una novia para distraerse y dejar de hacer el papel de santo.

Alfred intentó abrir la puerta con calma, pero seguían los pestillos en el otro lado, sonrió saboreando su libertad, embistió la puerta dos veces y esta cedió finalmente, tirando los pestillos y el pomo roto al piso. El americano se tambaleó y caminó apenas a través del pasillo, tomó la computadora de Arthur, eso bastaría, la apagó, entró a la habitación de Arthur y agarró el primer bolso que encontró, metió el aparato, aprovechó de buscar su chaqueta de bombardero y de ponérsela, cojeó después hacia las escaleras, aún persistían los calambres, chocó con las paredes en el camino, iba bajando cuando el esfuerzo le hizo vomitar en los peldaños, jadeó y siguió bajando apresurado, llegó al final de las escaleras y se cayó con fuerza de rodillas, se quejó y se levantó, salió del hogar dejando la puerta abierta y corrió torpemente hacia la parada de buses, no podía ver bien sin sus gafas, pero no le importó, sólo quería huir en busca de alivio, su desgastado cuerpo y su frágil mente ya no lo soportaban.

Arthur regresó con una cita para el oculista de la óptica, no sabía ni tenía la receta de cuantas dioptrías tenía Alfred, así que había aceptado aquella hora.

Se paró frente a la puerta de su casa paralizado, eso no era bueno, ¿Había entrado alguien o había salido Alfred?, entró con cuidado y miró hacia todos lados, no parecía haber nadie, subió las escaleras evitando el vómito, eso no indicaba nada bueno, llegó al pasillo y encontró la puerta casi destrozada, asomó su rostro por la habitación, y vio los palos de la cama.

Arthur arrugó el papel que traía en la mano con enojo, ¿Qué tenía ese mocoso en la cabeza?, ¡Habían retrocedido todo ahora!, pateó la golpeada puerta con frustración y gritó un insulto al aire. Lo había cagado todo.

* * *

Meh, en el próximo capitulo ya se pondrán más gays (?), no os preocupéis (A menos que cierta dama cofcofErickacofcof me haga escribir más relleno è-e)

Bye bye! -Se va con su cochina gripe-


	9. Imprevisto

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Eh…esto es incómodo, hace milenios que no escribía este tipo de cosas. Espero no haberla cagado, (Mientras escribía pensaba que eran muchos rodeos y poca acción…no sé) Por otro lado, si no les gusta este tipo de cosas pues…se lo saltan :V

Disculpen la demora, estaba listo la semana pasada, pero tuve problemas de coordinación con la Ericka (Como siempre) y no quería subirlo sin tener su opinión.

**Advertencia:** Si la vida te da limones…haz un capitulo casi completo de lemon DDDD;

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 9**: Imprevisto

Esta vez no iría a buscarlo, le dejaría saciarse de calle y que volviese si quería, no estaría llamándolo tampoco, ya le había hartado, encima había robado su computadora, el americano sabía que la necesitaba para trabajar y que había datos importantes ahí, pero seguramente no le interesaba si Arthur se quedaba sin trabajo por su culpa.

Se pasó el día ordenando y dejando todo en su lugar, los muebles en su habitación estaban gastando espacio innecesario. Después de eso no pudo arreglar la puerta, pero lo haría cuando tuviese tiempo, le faltaban materiales. El resto de la tarde se quedó viendo televisión sobre su cama, se sentía enojado aún, pero no podía hacer nada, si Alfred se atrevía a volver se las vería con él, lo mandaría a la mierda, eso es lo que haría. Apretó con fuerza el control de la televisión, se sentía estúpido por creer que podría hacerlo cambiar.

Alfred formateó la computadora y la vendió en el centro de la ciudad a un tipo de unos cincuenta años que vestía formal, le dijo que necesitaba el dinero urgente porque le había surgido una emergencia, consiguió una buena cantidad de dinero y se marchó con desesperación hacia su hogar, sentía en todo su cuerpo un dolor extremo que no había sentido nunca. Aquella tarde se inyectó a gusto todo lo que no se había podido meter estando con Arthur, y pudo dormir como no lo hacía hace días, eso sin dudas era lo que más extrañaba de la heroína, al fin podría descansar.

Despertó de noche, supuso que eran cerca de las diez, se levantó animado, tragó una pastilla de éxtasis y salió directo a festejar con el dinero que consiguió, tenía ganas de fiesta. Caminó entusiasmado hacia su local habitual, entró y fue directo a la pista de baile. Con maestría comenzó a coquetear con una chica rubia que bailaba con un muchacho de apariencia torpe, al cabo de media hora se la había robado y el chico se había sentado alejado de la pista de baile. Alfred para ese entonces estaba muy cariñoso gracias a la píldora ingerida, bailaba apegado a la muchacha y se movía con gracia, ella le sonreía todo el tiempo, divertida al fin después de haber estado una hora aburrida con su amigo. Continuaron bailando hasta cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Alfred estaba completamente sudado y excitado para ese entonces, y besaba con desesperación los labios de la muchacha que estaba en similares condiciones, el amigo de ella seguía ahí, sentado, mirándoles hastiado. Alfred se detuvo, echó una pastilla en su boca y se acercó a hablar a la muchacha junto a su oreja, le pidió que le acompañara, ella accedió, el americano la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el baño de varones, la chica levantó una ceja cuando él metió una moneda en la maquina dispensadora de condones y sacó uno.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, reflejando molestia en su rostro.

-No lo tomes a mal, es sólo que no quiero tener hijos-Explicó Alfred, sonriéndole a medida que se le acercaba.

-¿Quién dijo que tendríamos sexo?-Dudó ella, alejándose del americano.

-¿Eh?-Alfred se veía desconcertado con la actitud de la rubia.

-No soy una cualquiera-Alegó ella dándose media vuelta para salir del baño.

-¿Es una broma?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Me quieres decir que me has calentado la polla durante horas para dejarme así sin más?

La muchacha le dio una bofetada y se marchó, Alfred se acarició la mejilla, molesto, ella mientras caminaba se volteó, le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio y se fue finalmente en busca de su acompañante. Alfred no podía creerlo, nunca una mujer le había dejado así durante una noche de fiesta. Gruñó enojado y salió del local en busca de un bus, no tenía nada más que hacer y no estaba de humor para conquistar a otra tipa, se alejó caminando desganado y esperó el bus.

Arthur se quedó dormido sobre su cama con la televisión encendida, esperando que el menor volviera a casa, pero no lo aceptaría. Suspiraba tranquilo hasta que oyó unos insistentes golpes en la puerta, Arthur se sobresaltó y se puso de pie con lentitud, se sobó los brazos, hacía frío y sólo vestía una camisa cuando se quedó dormido sobre las sábanas. Miró la hora en su celular, eran las tres y media de la madrugada, apagó la televisión y bajó veloz por las escaleras, miró por la ventana y se sorprendió, Alfred estaba de pie esperando que le abriera. Arthur le dejó entrar y le miró de mala manera.

-Me sorprende que aparezcas-Arthur le miró sintiendo su enojo volver, él traía el cabello desordenado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios partidos-¿Dónde estabas?

-Ya sabes, no preguntes-Contestó yendo directo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, había sudado mucho mientras bailaba hacía unas horas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

-Iré a dormir-Le cortó, secándose la boca y yéndose luego hacia las escaleras.

-No, ven acá-Ordenó Arthur con voz potente, él se devolvió después de suspirar intentando calmarse-¡Lo cagaste todo y te importa un carajo!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, te dije que no podía.

-¡Ni lo intentaste!, ¡Te fuiste a la primera oportunidad que tuviste!

-Es obvio que me iría, ¿Qué clase de loco se sometería a semejante tortura?

-Eres un malagradecido-Espetó Arthur, acercándose al menor-Puse todo de mi para ayudarte, te cuide, no dormí preocupado por ti, soporté toda tu mierda y tú no pusiste nada de tu parte.

-Te lo dije-Insistió Alfred, comenzando a reír-Pero eres ingenuo, ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?, ¿Que me tire a llorar y besar tus pies por ayudarme?, ¡Nadie te pidió ayuda!, ¿Entiendes?, ¡Eres tú quien se entromete donde no le corresponde!-Continuó en un grito histérico.

-Pensé que…

-¿Piensas Arthur?, ¿Entonces por qué no te pareció obvio?, yo no puedo cambiar, tú no puedes hacer nada para "ayudarme"-Dijo Alfred, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si podrías cambiar si pusieras de tu parte-Murmuró Arthur, cerrando sus puños con frustración-Pero eres terco…y egoísta, eres sólo un mocoso malcriado.

Alfred cerró sus ojos sin responderle, volteó nuevamente para ir escaleras arriba. Arthur le miró exasperado, jadeó enojado y llamó su atención.

-¡Para irte de juerga eres bueno!, ¿No?, ¡Para eso tienes todo el maldito tiempo del mundo!-Gritó enojado, haciendo que el menor se quedara en su lugar-¡Apestas!, ¿Sabes?, ¡Apestas a puta barata!, ¿Para eso te fuiste?

-Cállate.

-¿Es eso?-Preguntó nuevamente, acercándose para empujarlo, pero Alfred no se movió.

-Basta.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!-Le gritó sintiendo sus ojos arder, estaba celoso, porque ellas podían estar con Alfred y él no tenía el valor de acercársele más de lo necesario-¡Vete!, ¡Vete de aquí puto de mierda!

-¿Estás celoso?- Inquirió riéndose con burla, volteando a verlo con ojos venenosos-¿Quién crees que eres para hacerme una escena de celos?-Preguntó acercándosele veloz, haciéndolo retroceder y trastabillar-Te haces el santo, pero apenas me fui corriste a los brazos de ese francés amanerado para que te cogiera mientras no estaba, no sé con qué cara me llamas puto.

Arthur chocó con la puerta de su casa en pocos segundos, Alfred siguió acercándose, dándole un golpe furioso a la madera detrás de él, poniendo nervioso al británico. Siguió acercándose hasta poner ambas manos a los lados de Arthur.

-Francis no tiene nada q…

-Da igual, dime, ¿Estás celoso?-Le interrumpió.

-No es eso…-Murmuró Arthur, sonrojándose.

-¿Te molesta que me revuelque con mujeres estando tú acá?-Preguntó bajando la voz y acercando sus rostros.

-N…no-Contestó mirándole a los ojos y sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago, estaban demasiado cerca.

-No niegues lo evidente.

-No es así-Negó nuevamente, entreabriendo su boca para conseguir más aire, se sentía sofocado.

-¿No te gustaría divertirte conmigo?-Alfred lamió suavemente a Arthur desde la clavícula hasta la comisura de sus labios, haciéndole tener un escalofrío y sacándole un jadeo.

-…Basta.

-Aléjame si tanto te molesta-Invitó con una sonrisa, bajando sus manos para tocar al británico.

Arthur se quedó inmóvil, no quería alejarlo, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que te folle entonces?-Preguntó, seductoramente, apretando sus glúteos y sacándole un delicioso jadeo al mayor-Dilo, vamos, sé que te mueres de ganas.

Arthur se sonrojó más aún, miró hacia un costado, buscando una manera de huir, pero no podía huir de sus propios deseos, ya no podía evadirlos más.

-…Si-Murmuró.

Arthur bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que iba a llorar de rabia, ¿Alfred hacía todo eso para burlarse de él?, ¿Para humillarlo?, si era así pensó que no podría verlo nunca más a los ojos, acababa de tirar todo su orgullo al piso con aquella escueta respuesta.

-No te oí bien, ¿Podrías repetirlo?-Dudó divertido el menor, levantándole la cabeza con una de sus manos en la barbilla del británico-Creo que…

-¡No me jodas!- Arthur alejó la mano que le sostenía de un manotazo y estrelló sus labios contra los del menor violentamente, desesperado, metiendo su lengua vulgarmente en la cavidad del americano. Alfred levantó sus cejas sorprendido, no se lo esperaba, un corrientazo de placer recorrió su espina dorsal, suspiró gustoso, la pastilla de éxtasis que había tomado antes de llegar intensificaba sus sentidos, gimió complacido con la sensación y apretó a Arthur contra la puerta, respondiéndole el beso con la misma fiereza y restregando su aún despierta virilidad contra la pelvis del inglés, estaba seguro de que podría acabar sólo con aquel roce, pero tuvo que alejarse cuando el mayor le jaló el cabello desde la nuca hacia atrás-Aquí no-Jadeó autoritario.

-¿Dónde?

-No sé.

Alfred lo agarró desde los muslos y lo cargó, lo llevó en medio de besos hacia la mesa, lo dejó sobre la cuadrada tabla y le desabrochó la camisa con rapidez. Arthur hizo lo suyo con la chaqueta de Alfred, tirándola al piso, y sacándole luego la camiseta negra de algodón, dejando ver su delgado cuerpo, Arthur pensó que hacía un mes el menor estaba más guapo, pero no podía fingir sorpresa, sabía que mientras él se había marchado no había comido bien, y mientras estuvo encerrado en su habitación para la rehabilitación se dedicó a echar fuera todos los nutrientes que había logrado juntar anteriormente.

Alfred deslizó hacia abajo el pantalón de pijama elásticado del mayor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él le miró sonrojado y se acercó a besarlo para no verle mientras le sacaba la ropa. El americano se alejó de la boca del británico y bajó hacia su entrepierna, Arthur le miró avergonzado, pero no se resistió al toque de Alfred. Él masajeó sobre los boxers del inglés durante unos minutos, después comenzó a morder el endurecido miembro sobre la tela con delicadeza, dándole lamidas a ratos. Arthur sufría leves espasmos de placer, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la atención que estaba recibiendo, se sentía muy bien. El inglés acercó su mano al pantalón de jean del menor y masajeó bruscamente su erección, sacándole un gemido lastimero, llevaba un buen rato aguantándose y le comenzaba a doler.

-Ten cuidado-Se quejó Alfred, mirándole con reproche.

-No te quejes-Arthur masajeó suavemente esta vez-¿Eres tan delicado?

-No jodas Arthur, te lo advierto.

Arthur emitió una risa traviesa nada común en él y se sentó sobre la mesa para estar más cómodo, alejando a Alfred de su entrepierna, y acercándolo entre sus muslos para besarlo, mientras acariciaba complacido su ancha y bronceada espalda, pasando sus manos con mayor énfasis en el gran tatuaje negro, sintiendo el relieve del diseño, después bajó sus manos lentamente, acariciando cada trozo de piel, hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones del menor, desabrochó el botón, bajó la bragueta y metió una mano, miró sorprendido dentro de los pantalones y se sonrojó furiosamente, Alfred no llevaba puesta ropa interior y él le había tocado el pene sin proponérselo.

-¿Y tus boxers?

El americano suspiró un poco desesperado, decidió ignorar la pregunta del mayor, no quería ni tenía ganas de andar con rodeos, simplemente quería meterla de una buena vez, alejó la mano de Arthur y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Tienes lubricante?-Interrogó directo, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Creo que algo queda en el baño-Contestó Arthur, besando gustoso al menor y olvidándose del asunto de la ropa interior.

-Que sucio Artie, ¿Para qué lo usas?, ¿Tienes juguetitos?-Preguntó díscolo, sonriéndole en medio del beso.

-¡Po…por supuesto que no!-Se defendió Arthur completamente rojo, separándose un poco de la boca del americano, después desvió la mirada frunciendo el cejo, ¿Esa imagen tenía Alfred de él?, no era un necesitado-Es de cuando tuve novio hace tiempo.

-Oh…creí que combinaría tener un dildo junto a las revistas porno-Comentó desinteresadamente, mirando en dirección al baño-Voy por la botella.

Arthur se quedó con la boca abierta y el rostro más rojo aún, no sabía en qué momento Alfred había descubierto aquellas revistas, era vergonzoso, además que él no tenía nada que hacer en su habitación y su privacidad.

Alfred abrió el botiquín que colgaba en una de las inmaculadas paredes del baño, en efecto ahí estaba la pequeña botella de lubricante, quedaba un poco menos de la mitad, la tomó y volvió hacia donde Arthur le esperaba, había cerrado las piernas y parecía avergonzado mirándose las manos. Alfred se acercó a besarlo en el cuello para relajarlo y distraerlo, le abrió las piernas y se escurrió entre ellas para estar más cómodo, pero Arthur suspiró y le alejó.

-Siento que esto no está bien-Comentó mirándole angustiado-Quiero decir…que, no sé, eres tan joven.

-¿Eh?, ¿En serio?-Dudó sonriéndole ansioso.

-Sí, bueno… tengo siete años más que tú.

-Eso no es nada-Le calmó, acercándose para morder el cuello británico-Serás el hombre más joven con el que me he acostado.

Arthur abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, ¿El más joven?, eso no sonaba bien, no quiso preguntar, pero se imaginaba el porqué de ello, si el muchacho era capaz de robar para conseguir droga, no le extrañaría que estuviese dispuesto a hacer otras cosas.

Kirkland se concentró en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el presente, acarició el cabello dorado del menor cariñosamente, metiendo sus largos dedos entre las hebras rubias, se acercó a besarlo tiernamente, pero Alfred no parecía tener ánimos de besarlo, estaba más concentrado en sacar algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones, era el condón que había comprado más temprano, Arthur le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y eso?

-Un condón.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué lo andas trayendo?

-¿No es obvio?-Alfred parecía cabreado, le molestaban los celos del mayor.

-¿Con quién ibas a usarlo?

-No importa, ahora estoy contigo-Arthur le miró malhumorado e intento alejarse, pero Alfred lo detuvo en un fuerte abrazo-No te pongas así.

-¿Soy sólo un premio de consuelo?-Preguntó, ofendido, tratando separarse del otro.

-No, claro que no-Alfred comenzó a besarlo cariñosamente y a acariciar su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, sacándole un par de jadeos al británico-Vamos, no te enojes ahora.

-Prométeme que no habrá nadie más de ahora en adelante-Jadeó Arthur, mirándole a los ojos para estar seguro de que el menor no le mentiría. Alfred pareció pensarlo un momento, él nunca había tenido una pareja, sólo tenía simples revolcones de una noche, aceptar lo que el mayor le pedía sería algo totalmente nuevo en su corta vida-Alfred…

-Ah…Lo prometo Arthur-Respondió, finalmente, mirándole directo a los ojos durante unos segundos, no era algo que le molestase el serle fiel a alguien, en realidad no le importaba-Intentaré ser un buen novio, ¿Si?

Arthur le sonrió y asintió conforme, Alfred lo besó mientras abría el paquete del condón, sacó el preservativo y lo deslizó por su pene, el inglés se separó del menor y se dedicó a mirar lo que le menor hacía, sintiendo cada vez más ganas de tener al americano dentro de él. Alfred se preocupaba de lubricar su erecto miembro, dándole suaves caricias, Arthur nunca le había visto completamente desnudo, el sonrojo de sus mejillas no parecía querer desvanecerse, menos aún con el espectáculo que le estaba regalando el americano, se sentía arder mientras le contemplaba. Alfred levantó su mirada y atacó su boca, hambriento.

-Estoy un poco…ansioso-Explicó Alfred, acercando su pene al ano del mayor, haciéndole dar un respingo.

-¿Q…quieres me…meterlo así?-Preguntó Arthur, asustándose un poco, hacía tanto que no lo hacía con un hombre, no estaba seguro de si podría aguantar que el americano se deslizará en él sin prepararlo.

-Vamos, me quedaré quieto hasta que me lo digas-Aseguró Alfred, metiendo con esfuerzo su glande repentinamente en el orificio de Arthur, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

-¡Ah!, ¡Espera!

-…Arthur.

-No va a entrar.

-Sí, vamos.

Alfred empujó un poco más, no logrando avanzar más, Arthur gimió un poco adolorido, aferrándose a la espalda del menor, intentó relajarse y empujó hacia afuera con su ano para facilitarle la entrada al americano.

Arthur se sentía extraño, no se esperaba para nada que el estadounidense correspondiese sus sentimientos, y aún no podía creerlo del todo, parecía que aún estaba dormido y soñaba mientras Alfred seguía fuera del hogar. Jones separó las nalgas del británico en un intento de entrar de mejor manera, pero no estaba logrando avanzar mucho, ni siquiera tenía la mitad dentro, suspiró frustrado e hizo un puchero mirando al mayor, Arthur le sonrió divertido y acarició su rostro, gimiendo incómodo a ratos al sentirlo moverse en su interior. Cuando por fin Alfred había logrado entrar por completo, tuvo que quedarse quieto en su lugar, esperando que Arthur le diese permiso para moverse. Jones jadeaba en el cuello del británico, lamiéndole y mordiéndole luego una de sus clavículas, el británico gimoteaba al contacto de la caliente boca americana sobre su piel, Alfred le hacía estremecerse desde sus pies a la punta de sus dedos, se sentía tan bien. Gimió especialmente fuerte cuando Alfred comenzó a moverse lentamente, sujetándole las caderas con fuerza para que no se alejara por inercia. Arthur emitió un sollozo lastimero y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, Alfred aprovechó de introducirse en una estocada al acercarlo desde los muslos, haciéndolos gemir a ambos al chocar sus caderas, estaban completamente unidos. De a poco Arthur comenzó a emitir gruñidos placenteros con cada embestida del menor, quien había marcado un ritmo no muy lento. Jones comenzó súbitamente a clavarse sin descanso dentro del británico, golpeando su próstata sin parar, haciendo que Arthur emitiera jadeos y gemidos indecorosos que le hacían calentarse aún más. Arthur se aferraba a su propia camisa con fuerza, el placer que estaba compartiendo con Alfred no le dejaba pensar en nada más que en lo que estaban haciendo, abrió más sus piernas, intentando ayudar al menor para que llegase a lo más profundo de su ser, Alfred le miró con sus azules ojos entrecerrados y se sujetó a sus piernas, elevándolas y flectandolas contra Arthur, miró hacia abajo, podía distinguir su pene entrando y saliendo del ano del británico, pero no podía enfocar correctamente la obscena imagen como quisiera hacerlo, maldijo en un gruñido el haber roto sus gafas aquella mañana, miró a Arthur nuevamente, podía distinguir fácilmente sus encendidas mejillas y podía deducir su expresión, sin embargo, no podía ver mucho más que eso.

Arthur abrió sus ojos al sentirse observado, Alfred bajó su mirada y continuó embistiendo contra su trasero. Kirkland jadeaba sin control e intentaba no elevar tanto su voz, también quería oír los gruñidos y gemidos complacidos de su nueva pareja, le miró atento, contemplando su estado, Alfred tenía el cabello pegado a su frente debido al sudor, sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo bastante visible, su expresión de esfuerzo y placer le hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz, bajó más su mirada, divisando los diferentes músculos trabajando, marcándose atractivamente con cada movimiento, Arthur prefirió no seguir mirando al americano o se sobre estimularía, y no quería acabar antes que su compañero.

Alfred cambió el ritmo un momento, dándole embestidas largas y lentas al británico, tomó la botella de lubricante y dejó salir el líquido en su mano, la guió hacia Arthur y comenzó a acariciar su pene con suavidad, Kirkland le miró sorprendido, estaba más concentrado en Alfred que en sí mismo, gimió en un susurro y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación de ser penetrado y masturbado a la vez. Alfred dejó libre el órgano de Arthur y bajó hacia sus testículos, los acarició durante un rato y después siguió bajando, sacó su miembro del interior del británico y presionó con su pulgar el lugar en medio de sus testículos y su ano, sacándole varios gimoteos.

-Ya…quiero…-Jadeó Arthur, agarrando la mano del menor, no podría aguantar más si Alfred seguía curioseando en su cuerpo.

-Como órdenes.

Alfred metió su órgano dentro del británico nuevamente, esta vez no se detuvo más, empujaba fieramente contra el dilatado anillo de carne, buscando su propio placer y el de su amante, comenzó a morder su labio inferior cuando Arthur empezó a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, logrando excitarlo aún más si era posible, su cuerpo estaba mucho más receptivo en comparación a cuando estaba limpio, sus nervios le enviaban el placer aumentado a todo el cuerpo gracias a la droga que aún circulaba en su organismo.

Arthur se sentó en la mesa con esfuerzo, sus sudadas manos se sujetaron a la espalda de Alfred, le miró y se acercó buscando enlazar sus bocas, Jones se inclinó para encontrarse con la rosada lengua que Arthur ofrecía para él, se besaban y separaban al ritmo de las estocadas, no pudiendo mantenerse juntos a causa de los movimientos de sus cuerpos. El inglés sintió los músculos del americano tensarse, dio un par de profundas estocadas y acabó escandalosamente mientras se encargaba de atender la descuidada erección de Arthur, Kirkland se calentó de sobre manera al oír los roncos gemidos del estadounidense y acabó en la mano de su compañero unos segundos después. Arthur se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Alfred, y este último apoyó sus manos en el borde de la mesa, ambos jadeaban descontroladamente contra el pecho del contrario. Arthur sonrió satisfecho y cansado, miró a su pareja y él le prestó atención de igual modo, se besaron tranquilamente durante un rato, normalizando sus respiraciones.

-Joder…es la primera vez que lo disfruto con un hombre-Comentó el americano, emitiendo una risa ahogada.

-Uhm…que bien-Contestó Arthur, sintiéndose adormecido. Se acomodó en el hombro de su pareja y suspiró.

-No te duermas así.

-Estoy cansado.

-Te llevaré al sofá.

Arthur gimoteó de acuerdo con la idea y se dejó llevar, Alfred sacó con cuidado su órgano del interior del británico, haciéndolo quejarse, lo cargó y lo dejó sobre el sofá, él se acurrucó en posición fetal y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Ni siquiera te interesa dormir conmigo?-Dudó Alfred, acariciándole el cuello.

-¿Eh?-Arthur se volteó a mirarle con expresión adormecida y estiró sus brazos, invitando al americano a que se echara sobre él.

-Espérame.

Alfred se sacó el preservativo, lo anudó y lo tiró a la basura, se lavó las manos perezosamente y cogió las toallas limpias del baño, las usaría como sábanas, no iría por mantas hasta el segundo piso. Arthur le esperaba sentado, restregándose sus ojos, había cerrado su arrugada camisa, Alfred se colocó tras él y le hizo apoyarse en su pecho, no quería ahogar al mayor si dormía sobre él, el inglés se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo del menor, y Alfred lo cubrió como mejor pudo con las toallas para después cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

* * *

Bum, no soy buena dejando finales interesantes, además últimamente siento que escribo mal e_e En serio...No sé, pensaré en algo nuevo que escribir, este no ha sido muy...aceptado (?) (Y yo estaba tan motivada cuando lo pensé con mi compañera...), en fin, no quedó muy dulce que digamos, pero consideren que el gringo estaba drogado, ya vendrá el cochino fluff, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, adiós.


	10. Cálido

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

Respondo a los guest:

**Yuii3:** uwu Que bueno que te guste mi badass Alfred, gracias por el review, ahora vienen los homos cariñositos.

**Shinatty: **Wow, me alegra que también te guste la historia, pero el árbol de limones está pelado ahora mismo, hay que esperar que salgan más limones en muuuucho tiempo más xD (O quien sabe, pero no creo que escriba lemon tan pronto, además me da vergüenza), espero que no me violes, no sería nada lindo e-e No puedes estar en mi techo, ahí están mis posters geis D;_**"**__Nah broma e.e mentira sabes que es verdad e.e"_ Wut?, pls no more psychos in my life Dx Suenas como alguien que conozco e-é. Gracias por el review señorita =W=b

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 10**: Cálido

Arthur despertó primero, se movió incómodo y abrió sus ojos de a poco, no reconociendo donde estaba en un principio hasta cuando vio el rostro de Alfred a unos centímetros del suyo, se sonrojó recordando la noche anterior, había sido todo muy repentino.

-Al…

Jones siguió durmiendo plácidamente, Arthur acarició la bronceada piel del americano, depositó un suave beso en los labios contrarios y se levantó con pereza, se quejó un poco, le dolía el cuerpo por la incómoda posición en la que habían dormido. Jones se movió apenas se sintió libre del peso extra que le brindaba el británico, y se acomodó en posición fetal.

Arthur se preocupó de ordenar y limpiar lo que habían ensuciado el día anterior, cogió la ropa del piso y se puso sus boxers, cocinó las grasosas tiras de tocino que eran las favoritas de Alfred y se esmeró en no quemarlas demasiado, le puso un par de huevos fritos y se acercó al menor con el plato en una mano.

-Oye…despierta-Susurró junto a su oreja.

-Ya…

-El desayuno está listo.

Arthur besó la mejilla del americano y él se volteó lentamente, miró el plato con comida que le ofrecía y al británico respectivamente con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Umm, ¿Por qué crees que será?-Preguntó melosamente, acercándose a besarlo en los labios-Siéntate a comer, ¿Si?

Alfred se sentó mientras recibía las insistentes caricias de Arthur, lo miró y suspiró, no quería ir a la mesa.

-Puedes comer aquí-Informó Arthur, entregándole el plato-Te traeré algo para beber.

-¿En serio?-Alfred le miró extrañado, Kirkland odiaba que no comieran el desayuno, almuerzo y cena en la mesa como correspondía, pero esta vez parecía de muy buen humor, le sonrió y asintió, yéndose a la cocina.

Jones comió su desayuno estando desnudo y bebió directamente de la botella de jugo, con permiso de Arthur, quien se encontraba sentado junto a él en boxers, tranquilo a pesar de que ya eran más de las una de la tarde.

-¿Vamos a bañarnos?-Preguntó Arthur, acariciando levemente el brazo del que estaba aferrado.

-Como quieras.

-Después iremos a almorzar.

Alfred asintió y lo siguió hasta el baño, Arthur se sonrojó al sacarse la ropa interior y se metió a la ducha intentando taparse, el menor le siguió sin mucho ánimo, aún le dolía la cabeza. Kirkland giró la llave de metal y reguló el agua a su gusto, Jones la prefería más caliente, pero no se quejó y comenzó a lavarse incómodamente, teniendo que compartir el escaso espacio con el británico.

Arthur se sentía de maravillas, y estaba seguro de que nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien, así que no sabía cómo actuar, tenía ganas de estar abrazado a Alfred sin soltarlo hasta que se acabase el día, pero sabía que sería una molestia si lo hacía, aunque a él no le desagradaría si Alfred le abrazara durante todo un día.

-¿Te lavo la espalda?

-Bueno.

Kirkland tomó la esponja y comenzó a lavarlo sin hacer mucha fuerza para no rasparlo ni dejarle irritado. Alfred se dejó hacer, de todos modos él solo no podría lavarse bien el dorso.

Arthur echó más jabón en la esponja e hizo espuma, abrazó al menor desde atrás pegando sus cuerpos y pasó la esponja por su torso y abdomen, ganándose una mirada juguetona de Jones que el británico ignoró. Arthur siguió acariciándolo con la esponja durante un rato, mientras depositaba besos fugaces en su cuello y hombros.

-¿Serás todo caricias desde hoy?-Dudó Jones, relajado por las atenciones recibidas.

-¿Te molesta?

-No.

-Entonces no te quejes-Ordenó Arthur, pellizcándole una nalga.

-¡Deja de acosarme, viejo!

-Está bien, lo siento-Se disculpó riendo, mientras salía de la ducha-Iré a vestirme para que vayamos a almorzar.

-Ok.

Kirkland salió del cuarto de baño y se marchó escaleras arriba con una toalla amarrada en la cintura. Alfred siguió bañándose, esta vez más tranquilo y sin la interrupción de Arthur.

Cuando estuvieron listos se fueron a almorzar. Arthur condujo hasta el McDonald's más cercano, sin preguntarle a Alfred que deseaba comer, sabía que sin importar la situación, aceptaría comer una hamburguesa.

Aparcó en el AutoMc y pidió lo que Jones sugirió, esperaron y tuvieron su pedido en pocos minutos. Arthur pagó y condujo hasta un parque cercano, estacionó el auto y salió junto al americano.

-Es un lindo día como para perderlo dentro de un local-Dijo Kirkland, jalando a Alfred de la mano, lo llevaba hasta un sitio más alejado de la calle, donde podían estar más tranquilos.

-Vas a ensuciar tus pantalones-Comentó Jones al verle sentarse apoyado en un árbol. El pasto del lugar se notaba bien cuidado, crecía de un bonito color verde y habían florecido algunas manzanillas en él.

-No importa, ven aquí-Arthur señaló el espacio entre medio de sus piernas. Alfred se sentó donde el mayor se lo indicó, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho del otro rubio, acomodándose para no aplastarlo tanto.

-Te follaré todos los días si vas a estar así de agradable-Espetó Jones, riendo mientras hurgaba en la bolsa de comida rápida y sacaba una hamburguesa. Desenvolvió una y comenzó a comerla.

-Estúpido-Murmuró Kirkland, sonrojándose.

Comieron calmadamente, entre caricias juguetonas, y después se quedaron ahí, sin moverse de la posición, besándose y tratando de controlarse, no podían ponerse muy melosos en público, y menos en un parque donde correteaban niños de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes qué?, no veo nada-Contó Alfred, después de liberarse del fogoso beso al que fue sometido por el inglés.

-Nadie te ordenó que rompieras tus gafas-Dijo Arthur, pellizcándole una mejilla.

-No empieces, ¿Sí?-Pidió frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando volví ayer a casa traje conmigo una cita para hoy.

-¿Hoy?, ¿Y por qué no vamos?-Preguntó, volteándose hasta quedar echado sobre su barriga-Planeo volver a ver algún día.

-La deje en casa, pero podemos ir sin ella de todos modos.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó, poniéndose de pie-¡Vamos!, ¡Muévete!

Arthur le miró sin ánimos, pero se levantó de todos modos y lo siguió hasta el auto. Condujo un par de cuadras y se estacionó junto a la óptica, entraron sin prisa y hablaron con el vendedor, era un hombre que rozaba los cuarenta años. Alfred se probó varios modelos, pero parecía que ninguno le convencía, incluso se colocó un par de gafas hipsters por sugerencia del vendedor, quien dijo que eran muy usados hoy en día, sin embargo también los desechó, se veía ridículo. Al final se decidió por un par de lentes de marco negro, eran casi iguales a sus anteriores gafas, pero el material del marco de éstos era tan ligero que sentía que no traía gafas puestas, le encantaron, era tan molesto sentir los lentes en el puente de la nariz.

-Estos están bien.

-¿Cuánto?-Preguntó Arthur, sacando su billetera.

-Esos son los más ligeros que tenemos en la tienda, por eso el precio-Explicó el vendedor, sonriendo mientras señalaba la etiqueta de las gafas que sostenía en sus manos.

-Espero que duren lo que cuestan-Comentó Arthur, entregándole al dinero al hombre, quien se dirigió de inmediato hacia la caja.

-¡Claro que sí!, de todos modos tenemos garantía.

Alfred caminó sonriendo hacia donde estaban los otros, hasta abrazar a Arthur por detrás y apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de él, mirando divertido al vendedor, quien había mostrado una expresión desencajada. Arthur sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero no apartó a Jones. El hombre que les atendía sonrió nervioso al notar que eran pareja, igual que las otras dos vendedoras presentes en el local.

-N…necesito la receta.

-Acá…

Alfred soltó al más bajo y sacó un papel bastante maltratado de su vacía billetera, tenía el membrete del Servicio de salud público, de donde había conseguido sus anteriores gafas, entregó el trozo de papel y volvió a su anterior posición.

-Mañana estarán listos-Informó, entregándoles la boleta.

-Gracias.

Arthur agarró la mano de Alfred y se marcharon del lugar.

-¿Viste su cara, viejo?, ¡Joder!, ¡Debimos habernos besado!-Exclamó Alfred entre risas mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dudó Kirkland, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-¡Del viejo!

Arthur le miró como si le hubiese crecido un cuerno en la frente, ¿Aquello le hacía tanta gracia?, definitivamente Alfred aún era un crío, y no podía quejarse por ello.

-Eres aburrido-Balbuceó Jones, mirándole amurrado.

-Y tu un mocoso.

-Tienes envidia porque ya estás viejo.

-Soy joven aún.

-Estás viejo, pero tienes el culo parado aún, así que me conformo.

-¿QUÉ?

Arthur le miró con el ceño fruncido, iba a replicar, pero en ese momento Alfred chocó contra un teléfono público, golpeándose lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que cayera el aparato, quedando colgando del cable.

-Joder.

Arthur comenzó a reírse al verlo tantear el teléfono como si estuviese realmente ciego. Alfred le miró sonrojado, no creyó que el teléfono estuviese tan cerca, pero sus ojos le habían fallado nuevamente.

-Te compraré un perro lazarillo-Dijo Arthur entre risas burlonas, acercándose para ver si estaba bien.

-¡No tengo nada!, ¡Andando!-Exclamó Alfred, algo picado por haber sido el blanco de burla del mayor, le miró y le dio una sonora nalgada para que empezara a caminar, haciendo que varios transeúntes los miraran.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Preguntó Arthur, avergonzado por el osado acto, se sonrojó y fue casi corriendo a meterse al auto, evitando las miradas de los testigos.

Alfred llegó al auto tranquilamente, sin importarle los cuchicheos escandalizados de las personas, entró y acercó a Arthur posesivamente, besándolo apasionadamente, a vista y paciencia de las personas que ya los habían identificados, quienes dejaron de mirarlos cuando Alfred soltó a Arthur y miró por la ventana, sin alejarse del británico.

-Vamos a casa-Susurró Jones, besando nuevamente a Arthur antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento.

Arthur asintió sonriendo y echó a andar el auto. Llegaron en pocos minutos, entraron y fueron a la habitación de Alfred para cambiar las cosas de lugar, ya no había necesidad de tener habitaciones separadas. Cuando terminaron de ordenar, Alfred comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos, sacó una dosis de heroína y bajó las escaleras en busca de una cuchara y una jeringa, dejando a Arthur con el ceño fruncido en la segunda planta, por un momento olvidó que su pareja era en realidad un drogadicto que conoció en un hospital por su sobredosis. Suspiró y bajó a vigilarlo.

-Ten cuidado-Murmuró al verlo llenar la jeringa.

-Soy un experto, Artie-Aseguró Jones, enviándole un guiño-Te puedo dar unas clases cuando quieras.

-No, gracias.

Alfred sonrió mientras se inyectaba, como era usual se echó sobre el sofá a disfrutar de su amado _White horse_. Arthur se acercó a quitarle la jeringa y la cuchara, y cuando volvió se quedó observando las feas marcas en los brazos del menor.

-¿Desde cuándo te inyectas?

-Umm… Desde los veinte-Susurró Jones, sin mirar a su interlocutor.

-¿Y por qué comenzaste a hacerlo?-Preguntó, tomando asiento a su lado, acercándolo hacia su cuerpo para acariciarlo un rato.

-Un día lo probé y se sintió bien, eso es todo-Gimoteó dejándose acariciar.

-… ¿Y tu familia?

-¿Qué con ellos?

-¿No dicen nada?

-No tienen derecho a decirme nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto parece interrogatorio, ¿Sabes?

-Nunca me cuentas nada sobre ti-Contestó Arthur, intentando buscar la mirada del menor.

-Tampoco sé mucho sobre ti-Contrarrestó Alfred.

-Alfred…

-Tengo un padre, una madre y un hermano, eso es todo.

-¿Y dónde están?

-No sé y no me interesa-Respondió alejándose del británico-Me iré a dormir.

-No te enojes, ven aquí.

Alfred miró al británico y volvió a sentarse junto a él, Arthur lo besó y no volvió a tocar el tema, ya conocía al menor y no quería que se marchara si se enojaba con él, si el tema le molestaba no hablaría de ello…por ahora.

-¿No quieres seguir hablando conmigo?

-Preferiría no hablar sobre mí.

-Entendido-Murmuró Kirkland, acercándose a besar a su pareja-No hablemos sobre eso.

Alfred se echó sobre el regazo de Arthur y se quedó dormido sintiendo sus relajantes caricias. Kirkland se quedó ahí, viendo como lentamente la luz del día se volvía más intensa. Pensaba en cómo ayudar a Alfred, definitivamente debía llevarlo a una clínica, no quería vivir por siempre junto a un hombre drogadicto, podría suceder cualquier cosa, además le preocupaba que volviese a tener una sobredosis y no tuviese tanta suerte como la vez anterior. Su celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"De: Francis

_Bonne nuit_ Arthur, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cuándo volverás a trabajar?, te echo de menos, la oficina no es divertida si no puedo molestarte"

Kirkland sonrió y respondió, sólo le quedaban dos días para volver a su trabajo, se sentía aliviado en cierta forma, así podría distraerse, estar en casa todo el día era aburrido.

-Oye, está comenzando a hacer frío-Alfred abrió sus ojos de a poco y miró al mayor-Vamos a acostarnos arriba, ¿Si?

Jones asintió y se puso de pie con torpeza, siguiendo al inglés hasta su habitación, y apenas entró se lanzó a dormir en la gran cama de Arthur. El británico suspiró y cerró las cortinas para que el sol no molestase a su pareja, después se sentó en el escritorio frente a su computador, hacía milenios que no lo encendía, siempre usaba su laptop, pero Jones se deshizo de ella y no tenía otra alternativa.

Inició sesión en Facebook, no usaba casi nunca la cuenta, pero tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, de inmediato recibió una video llamada de Peter, Arthur sonrió y la aceptó, no hablaba con su hermano desde hacía más de 4 meses.

-¡¿Por qué no te has conectado en tanto tiempo?! –Preguntó el menor en un grito. El muchacho vestía un pijama azul marino con rayas celestes, estaba en su habitación y se notaba que ya era de noche.

-¿Por qué estás despierto tan tarde, Pete?-Dijo Arthur, evadiendo la pregunta del menor.

-Aún es temprano, son recién las doce y media.

-Ya deberías estar durmiendo.

-¡Ya soy grande!, ¡No necesito dormirme a las diez!-Gritó Peter, frunciendo sus gruesas cejas, en un gesto que era idéntico al de Arthur.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Te ha ido bien en el colegio?

-Estoy bien. En el colegio sigo igual, ¿Y tú?, ¿Me dirás por qué no te has conectado?

-Estoy bien, no me he conectado porque no he tenido tiempo, debo trabajar, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Y por qué no estás trabajando ahora?-Parecía que Peter estaba lleno de preguntas.

-Pedí un día libre-Respondió Arthur, paciente con el interrogatorio que se le venía encima-¿Están todos bien por allá?

-Sí, tú sabes, mis hermanos pelean seguido, mamá se molesta con ellos y a papá no le interesa-Contó sonriendo, mirando luego hacia atrás, asegurándose de que su puerta estuviese cerrada-Mamá me ha preguntado por ti seguido, pero no le he podido decir nada porque no te había visto.

-Dile que no se preocupe.

Alfred se movió en la cama, destapándose en el proceso, llamando la atención del menor de los Kirkland.

-¿Con quién estás?-Preguntó curioso, intentando ver mejor a la persona que dormía en la cama de su hermano.

-Ah…Eh…No hay nadie-Respondió Arthur, poniéndose notoriamente rojo, volteó a ver a Alfred, se había destapado por completo.

-Pero lo estoy viendo, Arthur-Dijo Peter, poniendo cara de sospecha-¿Es tu novio?

-¡No!, él es un amigo, que tontería, como si me gustaran los hombres-Mintió, riendo nerviosamente, en un gesto nada creíble.

-¿Y por qué te has puesto rojo?-Dudó el ojiazul, sonriendo triunfante.

-Tsk… Eso no te incumbe a ti, niño.

-¡No soy un niño!, ¡Soy un adolescente!

-Ni siquiera te han salido pelos, Peter.

-¡Calla!-Ordenó, enojándose-¿Es tu novio o no?, responde.

-Está bien, si lo es, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿Ok?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Para qué les dirías?, ni siquiera pueden conocerlo, mejor que no sepan.

-Te guardaré el secreto si me envías un regalo-Murmuró cómplice, acercándose a la cámara.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Arthur sonriendo, de todos modos le iba a enviar algo, era costumbre.

-Quiero chocolates, ¡Los chocolates de allá son tan ricos!-Exclamó emocionado, recordando la navidad pasada, cuando su hermano le había enviado dos cajas de chocolates junto a un videojuego.

-¿Algo más?

-Umm… Me gustaría un peluche de Mario.

-¿El del juego?-Peter asintió.

-¿Con quién estás hablando, Peter?-Preguntó en voz alta su padre, entrando a la habitación sin previo aviso. Arthur miró con frialdad la pantalla, escribió "Hablamos otro día" y cerró la comunicación.

-¡Art!-Gritó el niño, mirando la ventana que ya no mostraba la imagen de su hermano.

-Ya es tarde-Dijo el pelirrojo, fingiendo no haber visto a su hijo-Apaga eso y duérmete.

-Sí, papá.

Arthur suspiró y se quedó mirando la pantalla, no pensó que entraría el viejo a arruinarlo todo como siempre. Frunció el ceño y se distrajo navegando por internet. Él le había visto directo a los ojos, Arthur no podía decir que fue lo que vio en aquel par de esmeraldas tan parecidas a las suyas, y tampoco le interesaba si su padre seguía odiándolo, simplemente olvidaría que acababa de ver a su padre después de más de dos años sin saber de él.

Apagó el computador y se agarró el cabello con frustración, no quería recordar a su disfuncional familia ahora que se sentía tan feliz, miró de reojo a Alfred y se levantó para taparlo con las sábanas, sonrió acariciándole el cabello, olvidándose por unos segundos de sus problemas familiares. Alfred suspiró en su sueño y volteó en dirección hacia Arthur, agarrándolo de la cintura, logrando hacerlo caer en la cama a su lado.

-Duerme un rato.

-Alfred-Le llamó en un susurro.

-¿Um?-Gruñó Jones, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-Pidió con voz afligida, haciendo que el menor abriese sus azules ojos.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó, al tiempo que lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, acariciando toscamente sus pálidos cabellos.

-Nada…-Mintió, acurrucándose de tal forma que no pudiese ver su rostro-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, tu cama es mejor que la mía-Contestó, no muy interesado en seguir preguntando por el estado anímico del inglés.

-¿Me acompañas a comprar?-Preguntó Arthur, sacando su rostro del cuello de Alfred-Necesito algunas cosas.

-Claro, vamos.

Alfred besó a Arthur antes de que éste se pusiera de pie, tomándolo luego de la mejilla, evitando que se alejara. Kirkland respondió el beso con lentitud, disfrutando del contacto. Le gustaban los labios de Jones, a pesar de que estuviesen secos la mayoría del tiempo. Se separaron despacio, queriendo alargar el contacto lo más que pudiesen.

-No estés triste-Ordenó Alfred, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-S…si-Arthur sonrió de igual forma y se puso de pie de mejor humor.

Ambos fueron al supermercado en busca del regalo de Peter. Arthur le explicó a Alfred que su hermano quería aquellas cosas por capricho, Alfred no dijo nada y miró hacia otro lado, creyó que el chocolate era para él.

Kirkland no encontró el peluche que quería su hermano, pero lo buscaría otro día. Mientras tanto había perdido de vista a Jones, lo buscaba con la mirada algo preocupado, el muchacho andaba sin gafas, y ya había confundido varios productos con otros por no ser capaz de ver las etiquetas. Arthur esperaba que no chocara con nada y que no trajese productos que fuesen inútiles, pero Jones volvió en un santiamén, traía en sus manos una caja de condones, acción que hizo sonrojar al británico, por lo menos esta vez no había traído helado.

* * *

UwU ~Holi, lo siento por haber tardado tanto, me distraje haciendo otras tonterías, espero no vuelva a ocurrir. El capítulo es más corto, pero da igual, ¿A quién coño le importa? :D A mí no –Se va corriendo-

Ya saben como complacer a los ingleses -Meneo sensual de cejas-

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer, cambio y fuera ònó


	11. Primer paso

No money, no love-**Uhuru-Chan**

**Yui: **

_Aprovecha ahora a Arthur uwu El puto bastardo te manda saludos desde la disco (?) Mejor dejo que leas en paz ahora, no se me ocurre algo estúpido que decir xD_

Recuerden que bajo el efecto de las drogas las cosas cambian ~

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 11**: Primer paso

-¡No pesan nada!, fíjate.

Alfred se sacó sus gafas nuevas y las puso en el rostro de Arthur para que pudiese comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras. Kirkland abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido, de verdad no se sentía el peso de los lentes. Se sacó las gafas, algo mareado, no podía ver nada con ellas aparte de manchas, de verdad Alfred no veía nada.

-Cuídalos esta vez-Dijo Arthur, entregándoselos al menor.

-Gracias- Jones besó al británico en los labios y se quedó echado sobre su hombro, abrazándolo.

-De nada- Arthur sonrió e intentó sacarse de encima al estadounidense, quien al parecer había agarrado la mala costumbre de ser afectuoso en público -Hagamos algo, mañana debo volver a trabajar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Te pediría que fuéramos a algún juego de beisbol, pero aún no empieza la temporada-Dijo Alfred, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ir a un partido de profesionales.

-Podemos ir en otra ocasión, piensa en algo más-Dijo Arthur, zafándose del abrazo para empezar a alejarse de la óptica de la que acababan de salir.

-No quiero pensar-Declaró Jones, haciendo un puchero y siguiendo al mayor.

-No me sorprende-Murmuró Arthur, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Alfred-Volvamos a casa, quizás se me ocurra algo.

Alfred bufó y siguió al británico, se le ocurrían formas de divertirse, pero no encajaban con el estilo de vida de Arthur, y no quería que el inglés le hiciera un escándalo si decía lo que quería hacer en voz alta.

Pasaron la tarde tranquilamente, almorzaron y después tomaron el té, aunque sería más correcto decir que Arthur bebió té y Alfred se dedicó a comer los sándwiches que el inglés compró para acompañar el té. En la noche Alfred se aburrió de mirar la televisión junto a su novio y se levantó en busca de su chaqueta y sus llaves. Arthur le miró con curiosidad desde el sofá, el menor se había puesto de pie sin previo aviso, dejándole sin su calor.

-¿Qué haces?

-Saldré por ahí.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó Arthur, presionando sus labios con angustia.

-No lo sé-Dijo Alfred, listo para marcharse. Miró al británico y le sonrió seductoramente-¿Quieres acompañarme, cariño?

-Ah…-Kirkland se sonrojó al oír cómo le había llamado y lo pensó unos momentos, debía aprovechar ahora que tenía tiempo libre para estar con su novio, ¿Verdad? - Está bien.

Arthur se levantó con rapidez y tomó las llaves de su auto, pero Alfred lo detuvo "Iremos en bus", le aclaró, dejando las llaves en su lugar.

Alfred le dijo que se vistiera más acorde para la ocasión, dado que el inglés, como siempre, vestía ropa demasiado formal. Arthur frunció el ceño, si se refería a usar jeans de colores y sudaderas estaban mal, porque no tenía ese tipo de ropa, toda su ropa, incluso la ropa casual, era de colores sobrios. Al final decidió ponerse un pantalón de tela negro que se ajustaba un poco más a sus piernas, una camiseta de mangas largas de color gris y zapatos deportivos.

Arthur volvió junto a Alfred y se fueron juntos rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Bajaron del bus y caminaron en busca de algún local que fuera del agrado de ambos, aunque personalmente a Arthur no le gustaba ninguno, él no bebía y no iba nunca a esos lugares. Llegaron a una calle que sólo contaba con pubs, bares y discotecas, y uno que otro motel.

Se detuvieron frente a un local abarrotado de gente. Alfred acarició la mano de Arthur para llamar su atención. Kirkland miró dentro del local, se podía escuchar música electrónica, miró a su pareja sin una expresión en específico. Alfred ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería entrar en un local, beber o meterse algo dentro y divertirse de una maldita vez, pero Arthur no se decidía nunca.

-Entremos a este, de todos modos son todos los lugares iguales-Aprobó Arthur, entrando junto al menor, tomados de la mano.

-Al fin…-Resopló Jones, llevándose a su pareja hacia la barra-Bebamos algo primero.

-¿Beber?

-No me vas a decir que nunca has bebido, ¿Verdad?-Dudó el menor, sentándose frente a la barra, junto al británico.

-Si he bebido…pero… - No era bueno bebiendo, eso pensaba Arthur. Había probado el alcohol cuando era más joven y aún vivía en Inglaterra, sin embargo, no aguantaba beber más de tres vasos sin marearse, incluso menos a veces, y según le habían contado sus amigos de aquel entonces, había hecho el ridículo bailando mientras se desnudaba a vista y paciencia de todos.

-Relájate, no dejaré que te borres-Dijo Jones, pidiendo dos cervezas individuales.

-¿Borrarme?

-No dejaré que pierdas la conciencia-Aclaró, abriendo las botellas y ofreciéndole una a su compañero-Brindemos por lo nuestro.

Alfred se acercó a besar a su pareja y golpeó su botella contra la del británico. Arthur imitó el gesto y se empinó la botella después de ver como el menor bebía la propia. Sintió el líquido bajar por su garganta, y se sintió con sed, la primera botella la bebió sin detenerse, igual que Alfred. Se sintió un poco acalorado y algo mareado, pero de todos modos aceptó la segunda botella y la bebió con la misma avidez. De repente se sintió más relajado y feliz, pidió una tercera botella y la bebió rápidamente, sabía bien y le entraron ganas de levantarse y bailar. Miró a Alfred, quien se estaba metiendo una pastilla amarilla a la boca, pero éste se detuvo al ver que tenía la atención de los verdes ojos de su pareja. El americano se puso de pie, se metió la pastilla y se quedó entre las piernas de Arthur, quien seguía sentado, intentando no moverse demasiado. Se acercó a su boca y susurró.

-Vamos a divertirnos.

Alfred junto sus labios y metió su lengua y algo más dentro de la boca del inglés. Arthur sintió la pastilla deshaciéndose entre sus lenguas y sintió que el calor de su cuerpo ascendía, ¿Por qué Alfred tenía que besar tan jodidamente bien?, lo acercó más hacia su cuerpo y siguió disfrutando del contacto, sin interesarle de verdad lo que acababa de tragarse.

-Buen chico-Murmuró Alfred, sonriendo radiante mientras se tragaba una pastilla de color rojo-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

-Umm…-Arthur miró la mano que su pareja le estaba ofreciendo y sonrió juguetonamente, poniéndose de pie, aceptando la invitación- Desde hace mucho que no bailamos.

Alfred llevó al inglés hacia la atiborrada pista de baile y se pegó a él, sin tener oportunidad de moverse mucho en realidad. Arthur miraba divertido como el rostro de Alfred cambiaba de color gracias a las luces que se movían en el techo del lugar, primero rojo, luego verde, azul, blanco, amarillo y de nuevo rojo…

Bailaron un buen rato, esperando que la pastilla hiciese su trabajo. Arthur lo sintió primero, fue extraño, tenía deseos de sacarse la ropa, hacía mucho calor, y le daba más calor al ver como su novio se movía frente a él. Optó por arremangarse las mangas y continuó bailando sin decirle nada a Alfred, no quería interrumpirlo cuando parecía tan concentrado en su sensual baile. La canción cambió, era más lenta. Arthur se detuvo para admirar el baile de Alfred, de verdad era una delicia observarlo, fue a sentarse en una de las mesas y le miró desde ahí, jadeaba gracias al trabajo físico que estuvo realizando y sentía sed, pero ignoró el deseo de beber.

Alfred seguía con sus ojos cerrados, no le interesaba si Arthur se había marchado o si seguía ahí, simplemente quería disfrutar de la canción, era algo de Daft Punk, no sabía qué exactamente, pero le agradaba como la melodía se metía lentamente en su cerebro, y como su cuerpo se anticipaba en sus movimientos, antes de siquiera pensar en hacerlos. Sonrió atontado y dejó que su cuerpo hiciese el trabajo de moverse, no quería pensar. El ritmo cambio después de un par de minutos, rápido otra vez, todos saltaban, él también lo hizo.

Se veía tan feliz mientras bailaba, Arthur se apoyó en la mesa sin apartar su vista del menor, amaba su expresión en esos momentos, y amaba también como se movía sin interesarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y amaba como el sudor hacía brillar su piel, y como acababa de abrir sus hermosos ojos azules para mirarle, suspiró al ver como Alfred se apartaba el cabello de la cara, tenía unas increíbles ganas de follar con él en ese mismo instante, en ese lugar, no le importaba si todos les miraban, sólo quería estar con él.

Alfred le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Arthur le miró con expresión lujuriosa y le llamó con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Qué quieres, guapo?-Preguntó Alfred, al llegar junto a su novio.

-Hazme compañía un rato-Ronroneó Arthur, cariñosamente, haciéndole sentar junto a él.

-¿Te cansaste?

-Sí, me siento raro - Explicó, en un murmullo, frotando su rostro melosamente contra el de su novio.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso-Dijo Alfred, acariciándolo de buena gana, la pastilla que había ingerido anteriormente también le hacía sentir un cariño inusitado hacia su compañero-Te traeré algo de agua, quédate aquí.

Arthur vio cómo su pareja se alejaba y asintió tardíamente. Alfred volvió después de un rato con un vaso de agua, tardó porque él mismo se había bebido cuatro vasos llenos antes de volver, estaba algo deshidratado.

-Gracias.

-Te sentirás mejor-Dijo Jones, viéndolo beber el agua desesperadamente-Debí traer más.

-Está bien así-Respondió el británico, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa-Ven.

Alfred tomó asiento nuevamente, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, puesto que Arthur estaba enfrascado en dejarlo sin aire con el profundo beso que le estaba dando. Kirkland agradecía que nadie se fijase en ellos, o de seguro harían un problema al verle tocar descaradamente la ingle de su novio. Jones le siguió el juego, comenzando a acariciarlo de igual modo, mientras pasaba su lengua por el blanco cuello del británico.

-Umm… Alfed-Le llamó Arthur, sin dejar de frotar la erección del menor bajo sus pantalones.

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a un motel - Pidió, mirándole a los ojos- Ahora.

-¿Para qué gastar más dinero?-Ronroneó el menor, lamiendo y mordisqueando la oreja izquierda del inglés-Vamos.

-¿Eh?

Alfred se arregló el pantalón y se puso de pie, llevando al mayor a rastras hacia el baño de hombres, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer uso indebido del pequeño cubículo público para evitar "gastos innecesarios".

-¿Aquí?-Dudó Kirkland, entrando junto al menor en uno de los baños de todos modos.

-¿No te pone?, es divertido-Comentó Alfred, sonriendo mientras ponía el seguro de la que alguna vez fue una blanca puerta, pero que ahora estaba llena de manchas dudosas y escritos con marcador.

-¿A ti te pone el olor a mierda?-Preguntó molesto, jalando la cadena a pesar de que no había nada a simple vista dentro del inodoro. Podía estar drogado y borracho, pero no perdía su obsesión por la limpieza y el orden.

-No exageres, es un baño público, es lo que hay.

-Tengo dinero, ¿Por qué no vamos a un motel?-Insistió Kirkland, acariciando seductoramente la nuca del americano.

-Hazme caso hoy.

Alfred sacó un condón de su chaqueta, desabotonó el pantalón del mayor y el propio, después intentó pensar en una forma cómoda para poder lograr su cometido. Arthur suspiró molesto, pero se dejó hacer sin protestar más, necesitaba acabar con el intenso deseo que se había apoderado de su razón y su cuerpo desde hacía una hora.

Oían el entrar y salir de diversos hombres en el lugar, e intentaban no hacer mucho ruido, pero era difícil, en especial para Arthur, quien no estaba acostumbrado a sentir un placer tan intenso recorrer su cuerpo. Tan sólo con un baile se había calentado, y ahora que Alfred le estaba embistiendo contra la pared del cubilo, apenas podía acallar su grave voz. Se sentía tan bien, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, incluso el sencillo acto de respirar oyendo los gruñidos de su pareja en su oído le ponía a mil, sentía que acabaría en cualquier momento sin poder controlarlo, y no era normal, él podía controlar todo perfectamente en su vida, todo...

-Acabemos rápido, – Jadeó el mayor, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el menor le estaba prestando atención – mañana debo ir a trabajar.

-¿No te relajas ni… cuando te están follando? –Preguntó Alfred, entre jadeos, mirándole incrédulo.

-S… sólo, acaba- Insistió- quiero acabar.

-Como sea.

No habían pasado ni cuarenta minutos desde que empezaron cuando acabaron, se quedaron quietos esperando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, Arthur apoyado firmemente en la pared y Alfred casi echado en la espalda de su pareja, sin dejar que éste se enderezara.

-Tengo mucha sed –Jadeó Arthur, después de un largo rato en silencio.

Alfred escuchó perfectamente, pero no soltó a Arthur, en vez de eso comenzó a acariciarlo y besarlo melosamente, en un gesto que no era muy común en él.

-¿Me oíste?-Preguntó Kirkland, irguiéndose cuan largo era, sin dejar de sentir las insistentes caricias del menor, que ahora eran dirigidas a su abdomen.

- Estás arruinando el momento- Gruñó Alfred, besando bajo la oreja del inglés.

-Alfred, tengo mucha sed-Repitió Arthur, subiéndose los pantalones-Es en serio.

-Lo sé-Contestó Alfred, imitando a su pareja-Es normal.

Arthur salió del cubículo, el lugar estaba vacío, se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y bebió agua hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Alfred llegó a su lado y se mojó el rostro, estaba colorado, igual que Arthur.

Después de recomponerse del ejercicio físico, ambos salieron del baño de varones y fueron a sentarse a un rincón del local, donde se quedaron abrazados haciéndose cariño durante un buen rato, hasta que decidieron marcharse cuando Arthur comenzó a quedarse dormido. Salieron del lugar y caminaron sin prisa hacia la parada de autobuses. Arthur estaba algo mareado aún por el alcohol, así que prefería caminar a paso lento.

Llegaron a la casa del inglés rápidamente, subieron las escaleras y se acostaron a dormir sin desvestirse, estaban cansados, especialmente Arthur, quien se quedó dormido pensando en cómo podría levantarse al día siguiente e ir a trabajar fingiendo que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

La alarma sonó puntualmente en la madrugada, como era costumbre.

Arthur gruñó, Alfred también. El británico estaba echado sobre el menor, levantó su cabeza y tanteó su mesa de noche en busca de su celular, lo encontró y apagó la alarma sintiendo como si estuviesen golpeando su cabeza con un martillo. Dedujo que Alfred sentía lo mismo, puesto que había hecho una fea morisqueta al oír el ruido emitido por el aparato telefónico.

-Oh… joder-Murmuró el inglés, moviéndose lentamente. Se sentía horrible, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero el dolor de cabeza opacaba los demás malestares- Joder…

Alfred se enrolló en las sábanas al verse libre de peso cuando Arthur se puso de pie. Arthur le miró con envidia, Alfred se quedaría dormido durante la mayoría del día mientras él debía ir a encerrarse a una oficina llena de molestos ruidos y molesta gente. El británico chasqueó su lengua y fue a darse un baño, aún estaba algo adormecido, y su ropa apestaba a sudor, no podía creer que había dormido así, cuando volviese de su trabajo cambiaría las sábanas, de seguro ellas también olían horrible después de anoche.

Mientras Arthur se bañaba y recordaba la noche anterior, más se arrepentía por haberse dejado llevar, ¡Se había emborrachado!, ¡Y encima se había drogado!, ¡Y también había follado en un sucio baño público de una discoteca de mala muerte! Arthur se jaló los cabellos con frustración, ¿Dónde estaba su cerebro en aquellos momentos cuando más lo necesitaba?, seguro estaba de vacaciones en algún otro lugar más decente, rehusándose a compartir el sucio destino que estaba deparado para su dueño, quizás había vuelto a su natal Inglaterra, mientras el estúpido Arthur se dedicaba a babear mirando a su compañero bailar.

Jamás, nunca jamás volvería a meterse una pastilla de éxtasis en el cuerpo, y tampoco volvería a siquiera acercarse a una botella de alcohol, a pesar de que si lo pensaba bien, se había sentido maravillosamente bien el ser follado estando colocado, pero no necesitaba semejante tontería, prefería estar totalmente consciente y disfrutar sanamente de su vida sexual con su pareja.

Arthur salió de la ducha sintiéndose miserable, miró a su novio dormir, parecía un niño pequeño aferrado a su madre, aunque en realidad estaba aferrado a una almohada. Kirkland sonrió y se vistió de mejor humor. Miró el reloj de su celular, aún le quedaba tiempo para desayunar. Arthur se acercó a Alfred y lo besó en los labios con cariño a modo de despedida, aunque él estuviese dormido, después bajó a la primera planta en busca de su desayuno.

Llegó puntual a su trabajo, entró en el edificio y subió al ascensor, aún no se encontraba con sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes de seguro habían esparcido todo tipo de rumores por su ausencia. Suspiró al llegar a su piso, salió del ascensor y saludó a las personas que estaban ahí a esa hora, fue hacia su oficina y se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta sin seguro, frunció el ceño y entró, encontrándose con Francis sentado en su lugar, mientras hurgaba en sus cajones.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó, extrañado.

-¡Arthur!

El francés cerró los cajones de golpe, se levantó ágilmente y corrió dramáticamente al encuentro con su amigo. Arthur sonrió disimuladamente y abrazó de vuelta a Francis, lo había echado de menos a pesar de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones.

-¡Creí que ya no volverías!, ¿Estás bien?, tienes ojeras.

Arthur puso sus ojos en blanco, ya había comenzado con su verborrea y sus inspecciones. Francis presionó los oscuros bultos bajo los ojos del inglés y movió su rostro de un lado a otro.

-¡Basta!, sólo no dormí bien-Contestó el británico, alejándose un poco de su compañero.

-¿Y por qué estás pálido?-Interrogó, entrecerrando sus azules ojos en sospecha. Arthur no podía estar cansado, no después de haber tomado vacaciones- ¿Envejeciste o qué?, siento que estás más feo.

-¡Cállate imbécil!, tráeme una aspirina-Ordenó el inglés, perdiendo la paciencia, ya se arrepentía por haber pensado en extrañar al francés.

-No te enojes, iré por la aspirina, pero volveré-Amenazó, marchándose de la oficina.

Arthur suspiró hastiado, se sentó en su sofá y revisó sus cajones, no faltaba ni sobraba nada. Kirkland se encogió de hombros, quizás Francis sólo andaba de chismoso y pensaba que podía descubrir algo, pero Arthur sólo guardaba cosas que necesitaba para trabajar en aquellos cajones.

El británico observó su oficina en silencio, de repente todas sus responsabilidades habían vuelto a pesar en su espalda y se sintió cansado, encendió la computadora que la empresa le había proveído para trabajar y se puso al tanto de lo que ocurría con la empresa, debía recordar el comprarse una nueva laptop, nunca le había gustado usar ordenadores.

-Traje tu aspirina, ahora me contaras que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones, _mon chéri.-_ Dijo Francis, entrando nuevamente en la oficina, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Vas a estar metido aquí todo el día?-Preguntó Arthur.

-Me has echado de menos, lo sé, no finjas que no es así-Contestó el francés, acercando una silla al escritorio del inglés-Escúpelo todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Presiento que se enojarán, así que huiré xD Cuídense y no sigan el ejemplo del _yonki_ ni del _roast beef…_

Bye bye!


End file.
